Coming Undone
by Xmastreelites
Summary: Punk/Sheamus PWP SLASH. Fetish. Punk and Sheamus find that each has something the other wants. This story is complete. enjoy
1. Scene 1

_This story is pure PWP (as most of my writing probably is). This is light S&M, fetish. Spanks, Slaps. Some choking. Mild bondage. If you find it weird, I understand, please skip this story. I chose this pairing because I wanted a big guy/small guy scenario and Punk is one of my go-to guys._

Another breathy grunt came from the throat of the big Irishman as he received yet another hard palm to his naked ass. The loud smack echoed in the steamy shower.

"You want more?" The smaller man breathed into Sheamus' ear. "That is to say, do you deserve more?"

Shaking and turned on, Sheamus nodded and whispered, "Yeah." He whined a bit and twisted his body as Punk brought his hand against the burning cheek again. Quickly, without warning, Punk smacked the same cheek twice more making Sheamus exhale loudly through clenched teeth. Sheamus moved his hand back to sooth his pink flesh and Punk pulled it away roughly. "Hands back on the wall," Punk warned. Being bossed around like that made Sheamus moan and he put his palms back onto the hot black granite.

Punk pressed his own nude body against Sheamus' large back and reached around to stroke Sheamus' aching cock.

"Oh damn," Sheamus moaned and trembled his legs feeling weak.

"Yeah? 'Oh damn' is right," Punk said sharply against the bigger man's neck. An outsider would think Punk was angry but his tone was driven by deep lust. He pumped Sheamus' cock a few more times before deserting it and making Sheamus whimper.

Punk's hands were back on Sheamus' tender cheeks both pink from Punk's many strikes across them that night. Another sharp smack and another grunt from Sheamus.

The two were alone in the large luxurious shower of Punk's 5-star hotel suite. Although the picture of confident calm, Punk was actually shaking with excitement inside. He was euphoric that he'd found someone who was the yin to his yang. And it was someone right under his nose. And someone he found incredibly attractive. When Punk learned through another roster member that Sheamus was quite the kink slut and into fetishes like spanks and slaps, Punk started pursuing him immediately. He had to get a taste of that. And oh how Punk liked to dominate. And he loved their size difference. It was perhaps the hottest aspect. He had Sheamus, significantly taller and larger, pressed against the wall like a little boy with his nose in the corner. With all his size and strength, Sheamus was still warm and pliable for Punk.

And now, late into the night, in his steamy shower, Punk had quickly found Sheamus' weakness - a little simple corporal punishment, nothing fancy. No whips or chains needed. Just some stern talk and a firm hand to the ass and Sheamus was a groaning mess with a cock as hard as Punk had ever felt.

Punk administered several stinging blows to the firm ass before him and Sheamus twisted away a bit, loving it but still finding Punk's heavy hand a little overwhelming.

Punk stopped striking and started kneading the burning cheeks in his hands, calming Sheamus with his touch. Punk was very skilled at pushing and then stopping at the right time, keeping Sheamus just on the edge of pain with pleasure still the dominant feeling.

A yelp escaped Sheamus when Punk popped him sharply again.

"Aw what's the matter Sheamus? Your Irish daddy not spank you enough when you were growing up?" Punk taunted. He knew he was pushing saying something so brash and he hoped Sheamus took it as dirty talk and not a real inquiry regarding his father.

Sheamus understood the "daddy" comment as a little trash talk; and actually, Punk's dirty question turned him on. He breathed shakily and his face collapsed into an expression of pure, unfiltered lust. God, he was so ready to come undone and so into Punk's hot words and expert motions.

"Fuck, you get off on this," Punk observed and he was amazed. Punk didn't think he'd ever seen a boy so turned on. And Punk was just as turned on, his stiff cock pulsing. He reached for his body oil and poured some into his palm. He smoothed his hands across Sheamus ' stinging cheeks, soothing them and lightly massaging. Sheamus moaned loudly, really letting himself go, really giving in like he so wanted to do. He felt Punk's thumb slide between his cheeks as he massaged downward. And smoothing back up, Punk repeated the motion but deeper, the tips of his thumbs brushing across Sheamus' somewhat relaxed pucker.

Punk poured more body oil onto his digits and his index finger found its target, the soft pink opening between Sheamus' firm buttocks. Punk played a bit, barely slipping the tip in and circling the ready entrance lightly and then slipping just the tip of his finger in again. Sheamus wanted more and he let go of the shower wall and backed up, trying to capture Punk's probing finger.

"No way," Punk said sternly pushing Sheamus back to the wall. "You stay until I tell you can move."

The response Punk got was an explosive breath, followed by an eager moan. He could feel Sheamus' whole body shake. It was obvious that Sheamus rarely got the kind of treatment that he was really into. Punk understood as he rarely had a playmate that liked to be dominated. The sensations were driving both crazy but only Sheamus could really express it if they wanted to keep the mood. Punk had to be in control but inside he tingled with delight.

Punk began the slow penetration of his new favorite lover. He pushed his slick finger into the tight confines of Sheamus' warmth. He felt Sheamus tense and spasm, his breathing uneven and shaky. Sheamus was absolutely, shamelessly turned on - so much that Punk feared Sheamus might lose it any second.

"Don't you dare cum before I'm done with you," Punk warned. Sheamus moaned and his fingers dug at the granite.

Punk's finger was as deep into the big redhead's body as it could go and Punk began stroking slowly, searching for the place that would make Sheamus go crazy. In seconds, Sheamus let out a machine-gun fire of hot little breaths and broken moans.

Punk was right on him and whispering in a teasing tone, "Is that it? Is that the spot?"

Gulping and barely capable of speech, Sheamus managed a breathy, "Fuck yes."

"Mm," Punk moaned with satisfaction and stimulated the hot spot relentlessly.

Aside from a lusty moan, Sheamus didn't even react when Punk pushed a second finger up his ass. He just arched his back wanting more. Punk worked him well massaging the little button that made Sheamus squirm. He rubbed across it over and over till Sheamus was pumping air in front of his neglected cock. Punk grew more excited watching Sheamus desperately pump his hips forward trying to bring relief to his hard cock, its many vessels so full that it actually hurt.

Punk brought his free hand around and wiped the precum from the tip making Sheamus shudder.

"You ready for me?" Punk's voice made Sheamus inhale sharply. Punk didn't wait for an answer and slid his fingers out, replacing them with his slick cock.

He pushed himself in and it was like silk; Sheamus opened for him and enveloped him. There was not one instance of resistance. Punk couldn't help himself from watching the point of entry as he fucked Sheamus slowly. He had the big man spread out nice in the large shower, which was set on steam only. He'd pushed Sheamus big legs apart to accommodate his shorter stature. He couldn't fuck what he couldn't reach. The result was also visually appealing a round, pale rear end popped upward making Punk want to pound with all his might but he calmed himself needing this to last.

Punk had started pumping Sheamus' cock again and delivering swift thrusts into his tight body. When Punk felt Sheamus or himself getting close he slowed a bit. Punk wanted to lay into those sweet ass cheeks again and began to spank Sheamus hard as he fucked him.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," Sheamus moaned as Punk delivered both a thick cock and burning smacks.

Punk couldn't take this particular position anymore. He wanted a soft bed beneath them. He pulled out and before Sheamus could protest, Punk grabbed his arm and led him to the plush white bed.

"Sit down. You're too fucking tall." Punk stood before a seated Sheamus, looking down on him. He played with the damp red locks that lay against Sheamus' forehead. "Do you like the things I'm doing to you?"

Quietly and looking intently at Punk, Sheamus nodded a "yes." Punk found Sheamus incredibly cute in this daze of lust. His blue eyes were sweet and not a hint of a "warrior" was in them. He looked innocent and surprisingly young. His absolute submission was easy to see on his vulnerable face.

Unable to resist, Punk brought a hand across Sheamus' cheek. A little sound of surprise escaped Sheamus' lips but then his eyes half closed and he breathed in so deeply his chest rose significantly. Punk was quick to slap his cheek again and this time only got the look of someone on the verge of an orgasm.

Punk kissed Sheamus hard on the lips feeling the big man pull him in tight. Punk pulled back and slapped Sheamus again, once, twice and a third time then kissed him deep and intensely again. The cycle continued for a while, Punk smacking Sheamus and the two making out hotly. It was probably hard for an outsider to understand that they were sharing intense mutual pleasure.

"Oh fuck, get on your knees. I have to fuck you," Punk sounded desperate. Sheamus got on his knees and Punk's cock was back inside him, thrusting and pumping. Punk was groaning and every so often, slapping Sheamus' ass hard.

As Punk neared orgasm, his hand once again found Sheamus' thick cock and he pumped it thoroughly. Sheamus had been on the edge for a long time now and his release was explosive, he tensed all over and moaned loudly into the pillow, his cock spewing thick cum onto the white sheets.

"Oh goddamn," Punk cursed loudly and blew his load ferociously. He freed his cock from Sheamus' hot little fuck trap and slumped on the bed.

It was literally the best sex that either had ever had. Punk couldn't imagine not doing it again. There was an endless list of things he wanted to subject Sheamus' insane body to. And Sheamus was dying to take it all.


	2. Scene 2

CM Punk felt a light but frantic tapping on his forearm. "You must be seeing stars again," he said in a raspy, sexy voice. He loosened the grip that was pressing hard on his playmate's carotid artery but he continued thrusting forth rhythmically.

Sheamus was light-headed and overheating. He was on his knees facing a hotel headboard, getting fucked beautifully by Punk and was on the receiving end of an efficient chokehold.

Punk kept his bicep and forearm against Sheamus' neck. He would tighten it again momentarily. Sheamus was gripping Punk's forearm and tapped when the hold became overwhelming. Both were turned on by the dangerous game.

"Do you like me taking control of you?" Punk whispered against his lover's ear. Sheamus made a moaning sound of affirmation. He was so into Punk's thick cock that he'd been reduced to one or two syllable soft grunts. It was as if he needed a new vocabulary to describe how intensely hot Punk was making him. Punk was fucking him slowly, deeply and at a perfect consistent pace. There was a part of Punk that wanted to just pound Sheamus but he loved how good it felt to be inside of this heavenly warmth and he wanted it to last.

A muffled whine came from Sheamus' throat as Punk tightened the hold again, significantly. He could feel Sheamus digging his fingers into his tattooed forearm. Punk was applying enough pressure to make an impact but not cause a blackout. He loved having the feeling of control as he pressed on Sheamus' pulsing artery while continuing to fuck him. In and out Punk moved, Sheamus feeling like warm butter; so easy to get into. Punk used his free hand to slap Sheamus' big thigh; both his legs and firm ass were splattered with pink blotches where Punk had smacked him over and over. When Punk made contact with his tender skin, Sheamus grunted softly, savoring the feeling. Punk tightened the grip again.

Sheamus wanted to enjoy the feeling of being dominated until the last second. Punk's big cock was deep inside him and slipped over his sweet spot every time Punk moved. That coupled with the sensation the hold was giving him was enough to have made him cum much sooner. Like Punk, he wanted it to last. He started to feel weak and dizzy and tapped Punk's arm in rapid succession. The blood rushed quickly into his head and he felt clear again. "Damn," He whispered. "Fuckin love it."

A gasp released loudly from Sheamus as Punk tightened the chokehold again unexpectedly. "Yeah? Do you fucking love this?" Punk said, getting rough and loud. "You fucking want me to choke you out while I fuck you?" He immediately began fucking Sheamus faster and harder; grunting like mad.

In seconds, Sheamus was tapping at Punk's arm. For a moment, Punk's ability to do the right thing rather than what he wanted was hindered by his intense lust. He ignored the tapping and kept squeezing tightly while he continued fucking his lover. Damn, he wanted Sheamus to go limp in his arms; wanted to control and fuck him like that. The tapping turned into frantic slapping and Punk released and also pulled out, panting.

"Oh goddamn, I don't trust myself to fuck you like that anymore tonight," Punk admitted. "It turns me on and stopping is getting harder."

Sheamus turned around and sat facing Punk. "That scared me," He said looking a bit shaken up.

"I'm sorry, sincerely. Okay?"

"I understand. I do. I just don't want you to do that again," Sheamus told him, looking for a sign that Punk understood.

"I won't. I promise," Punk said earnestly. He scooted closer to Sheamus and grasped his face. Punk said, looking into his eyes, "I promise." He kissed Sheamus softly and felt relief when the Irishman returned the warm kiss. The temporary loss of momentum was in the past and they moved forward, the kiss getting hotter and rougher.

"Fuck, turn over," Punk demanded, his body ready to reach a hard climax.

Sheamus was quickly on his knees with his face against the sheet. He grunted loudly as Punk set his ass on fire with a hard smack. He received a few more to the same tender cheek, swift and relentless and then Punk was on him, sliding his thick cock back inside. Sheamus moaned as each inch of Punk's hard member filled him. Punk started thrusting like mad, the sound of flesh slapping into flesh getting him off. He was so close to coming but he just wanted a little more. He knew when they were through, he'd relinquish control and he wasn't ready. He slowed down making Sheamus squirm and whine.

"Let me tie you up," Punk said in a pleading tone. "You know, just to finish."

Sheamus was intrigued and asked him, "How do you mean?"

"You just lie on your stomach and I tape your hands behind your back. Will you let me?" Punk purred massaging the firm, pale cheeks as he spoke.

Sheamus had never let someone tie him up before but he trusted Punk and agreed. Moments later, his hands were tightly bound at the wrist with Punk's white athletic tape. Right away, he liked it. He found the sensation of his arms being pulled behind his back very erotic and he felt very trapped, in a way that he liked. He hadn't expected to find it so hot. His cock was rock solid and he couldn't wait for Punk to fuck him.

Punk had spent a lot of time that night penetrating Sheamus. His cock was a bit sore and he knew Sheamus was going to feel it for the next couple of days. "Mm," Punk thought when he imagined Sheamus being a little tender. He added quite a bit of lube to his cock and massaged some directly onto Sheamus' loosened pucker. That made Sheamus moan and pump at the sheets. Punk rubbed lube across the tender cheeks and made circles on them with his palm. Without warning, he smacked one cheek and then the other; hard stinging slaps that made Sheamus grunt. Punk couldn't resist a few more of the delightfully painful smacks. He noticed Sheamus struggling with the tape, wanting to free his hands and cover his ass. It made Punk almost growl he found it so damn hot.

Punk mounted Sheamus and pushed his slick cock into the yummy opening. He was pumping full length right away, going slow and savoring how hot Sheamus looked – his round ass, strong muscular back and his arms restrained tightly.

"You're going to cum so hard," Punk told him. "If you're good for me. Are you going to be good?" Punk's tone was teasing and sexy.

"Uh huh," Sheamus answered, voice shaking and sounding eager.

Punk picked up the pace and started giving it to Sheamus like he really wanted it, constant stimulation to his hot spot and feeling Punk's thickness stretch him. It was rhythmic now and Sheamus was ready to blow.

"Cum for me," Punk said harshly and smacked his ass hard. "Now. Cum hard now."

And Sheamus did cum hard. He shook and grunted and a long moan finished his orgasm and left him lying on his own sticky cum.

Punk made primal, animalistic noises as he pounded to his own climax. He pumped hard into Sheamus, emptying himself completely. When he calmed down, he gently unwrapped the tape, freeing Sheamus' arms. He pulled out carefully and collapsed beside Sheamus and looked over at him.

"Was using the tape okay?" Punk wanted to make sure it was something that could be on the menu from then on.

"I loved it," Sheamus gushed. "I didn't know I would but I loved it."

"So maybe we can do something like that again in the future," Punk gave Sheamus a hopeful look. "If you plan on coming back."

"I will definitely be back when our schedules allow. For sure." He smiled at Punk.

Punk returned the smile. "Cool."


	3. Scene 3

_**Warning**__: So far this series has been a collection of scenes that are fetish-fueled; just a little change of pace. I've written about the spanking and slapping, bondage and touched on oxygen-deprivation, which I don't think you guys were into. That's fine – feedback always appreciated. I plan on every scene remaining fetish/kink._

_So, this chapter goes more into anal play. Sometimes we, as writers, will sugarcoat the part the actual anus plays in gay sex but it is hot in every aspect to them just as a vagina is in straight sex. I know we don't always want to use "nasty" or "raw" terms but in heated sex, I'm totally sure guys have said "asshole" and not "cute pucker." Lol. I love the cute terms and will always use them but I may write some more "vulgar" terms too. And I know that the visual appeal is certainly there for guys – looking, touching, spreading, toys – all part of what turns them on. I just always think of my characters as being clean and doing whatever they do to make sure their interior is clean and ready, etc. This chapter does focus more on that intimate area. If it turns you off to go past just "prepping" in general, then skip this chapter and join me for the next._

_**Definition**, butt plug: You probably all know already but just in case. Despite the ugly name, it's a pretty neat little toy - __a sex toy designed to be inserted in the anus and rectum for sexual pleasure. In some ways, they are similar to a dildo, but they tend to be shorter, and must have a "base" to prevent the device from being lost inside the rectum. They are slender but get larger in diameter the deeper they are inserted (like a cone). They are primarily to prepare the anus for anal sex, stretching and relaxing the sphincter muscles to comfortably accept a penis or other penetrative device. – Wiki & me_

_Also: This chapter is twice as long as I'd usually write for one chapter but I really couldn't break it up. _

It seemed every time that the tour schedule became overwhelming, Sheamus got stressed. It had been his least favorite part of this life from day one. In many interviews, he'd shared his dislike for the travel – it was exhausting and kept his body constantly stressed. All of the hours on the road or flights and the changing time zones; sometimes he didn't know what day it was.

He certainly wasn't the only one on the roster or in the crew who felt this way and many got frequent massages or practiced yoga or some form of relaxation to help cope. For Sheamus, his idea of relaxation was just a little different. For him, nice firm smacks to his round ass and getting penetrated by Punk's big cock was his stress reliever. And Punk had quickly figured this out. He began to notice a pattern. When the schedule became hectic, Sheamus would text or just show up and Punk was always glad to see him. As much as Sheamus relaxed allowing Punk to "punish" him, it relaxed Punk very much to bring the pain … and pleasure – it worked very well for both.

The guys had been engaging in their very private form of sex for a little while now and Punk really wanted to play with toys. He'd never mentioned it to Sheamus but he believed the response would be positive. Punk didn't have an array of wild toys but had picked up a fun-looking silicone plug when he'd been home in Chicago. It seemed like a good time to try it after a desperate text:

_God, I hope you want to hook up. I've had the worst few days on the road. I'm so damn stressed I think every muscle I have is in a knot. I think I'll go crazy if I don't see you._

And now, just hours later, Punk was answering the door to an obviously mentally exhausted Sheamus. He had bags under his eyes and dark circles to go with them and his usual bright smile was only a slight upturn at the corners of his mouth. Punk was going to take good care of him.

"Oh God, I'm so glad to see you," Sheamus said with relief and hugged Punk.

Punk returned the hug and patted Sheamus' broad back. "Come on in. I'll make you feel better." That made Sheamus smile.

As soon as the door closed, Punk jerked Sheamus forth and kissed him hard, driving his tongue into his mouth. Sheamus moaned as he kissed Punk back sliding his hands down Punk's shirtless torso – his skin was smooth and warm. After breaking the kiss, Punk slipped out of his jeans and underwear and Sheamus quickly stripped as well.

As soon as they lay down, Punk was climbing on top of Sheamus making out with him again, kissing him and moaning, rubbing his abs and his cock. Sheamus was quickly pumping upward into Punk's hand.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Punk asked teasingly as he licked Sheamus' sensitive earlobe.

"Mm, I want you to fuck me," The redhead quickly replied.

Punk liked that. "Can I do other things to your body too?" He kissed Sheamus' lips before letting him answer.

"Anything," Sheamus sighed, already extremely turned on.

"Did you say 'anything'? I can do anything? You sure?" Punk stroked Sheamus' cock as he asked.

"Fuck yes," He answered, once again pumping into Punk's hand.

Punk licked his lips, his cock was stone solid and he was could've blown a load in seconds if he fucked Sheamus. But he definitely wanted to play first. He moved off of the bigger man and directed him, "I want you face down. And I'm taping your wrists again. That made me so hot. Did it make you hot?" Punk was into dominating but not if the other person was turned off. There was no fun in that scenario.

Punk loved the eager response. "Yeah! Yeah for sure. I really like that. It made me insanely hot."

As Sheamus was stretching his tall body out lying on his stomach, Punk's hands were all over him – brushing down his back, moving softly across his buttocks and smoothing down his strong thighs. When Sheamus was settled, Punk didn't go straight for the athletic tape – they had plenty of time. Why rush? Punk's hand found Sheamus' firm cheeks again and massaged them, squeezing them tightly, stinging them with a few sharp smacks. Punk delighted in watching his partner pushing into the bed, making friction against his cock. And the moans were like music to Punk, so full of lust and surrender.

It wasn't long before Punk was parting the pale cheeks and running his fingers across the pink pucker. Sheamus moaned even louder, loving the stimulation. Punk stopped stroking but kept his lover's cheeks parted. He got off on viewing the tight little opening that would later accommodate his fat dick. And Sheamus had such a nice ass, pert round cheeks and smooth; waxed between his cheeks – he took pride in his appearance even the most private places.

Punk slipped away and Sheamus knew that he would return with the tape and that wonderful lubricant he used. It didn't feel like the usual water-based lube but it was thin and very, very slick and warm; very effective. Sheamus loved it. As expected Punk came back already unrolling the tape. Without even being told Sheamus put his wrists behind his back and allowed Punk to tape them together rather tightly. It turned Punk on to his core that Sheamus had given his hands to him without being asked.

Punk looked the big man over and his cock twitched at the sight. That gorgeous red hair, natural and soft, big muscular back and arms – restrained tightly, plump butt and those big thighs. The whole picture drove Punk mad. "You look incredibly hot," Punk purred. "But just one thing." He put his palms on those thick inner thighs and pushed them apart. Sheamus was melting under Punk's touch and spread them easily. "Yeah, spread those legs, you easy slut," Punk whispered roughly.

The comment made Sheamus moan and the position felt great as his cock made more contact with the sheets. He inhaled sharply when Punk brought his palm down hard on one thigh. And again, harder. Punk turned both of Sheamus' thighs a bright pink with smack after smack, Sheamus grunting and twisting against the tape.

Punk was really into tearing up his partner's tender flesh. He pushed Sheamus' face into the pillow to muffle the loud noises and lay in hard on Sheamus' cheeks. Punk was glad he was pushing Sheamus into the pillow because he certainly was loud this time. Punk was smacking him harder than he probably had before and without giving him a rest. Punk was very into the harsh spanking and brought his palm down on the tender cheeks over and over. He eased off and realized that he'd been rougher than he meant to be. Getting to dominate was just something he enjoyed so rarely; he got a bit out of control.

He noticed Sheamus tensing all his muscles and shaking uncontrollably. Punk released his head and he jerked it up from the pillow quickly, taking in a huge breath of air. The stinging slaps had brought tears to his eyes. "Enough?" Punk asked feeling guilty for behaving so wildly.

Punk was a bit surprised when Sheamus whispered hoarsely, "More."

"More like this?" Punk brought his palm down hard making Sheamus grunt softly. "Like this?" Again he slapped Sheamus' ass harshly.

"Fuck," Sheamus moaned obviously getting off on the pleasurable punishment. He moaned and cursed for the next few moments as Punk spanked his ass hard.

Punk began delivering smacks not consecutively but randomly. Each time was a surprise and made Sheamus gasp and then exhale a shaking breath. Punk moved right by Sheamus' ear. "Do you like getting spanked like a little boy?" Before Sheamus could answer, Punk was further taunting. "Does it turn you on being this big, strong guy letting me humiliate you by giving you a good spanking? Hmm?"

Obviously more than just Punk's actions were turning Sheamus on as Punk's words made him shake from head to toe. He didn't know why he was into this kink, getting spanked and punished, he just knew he loved it and Punk was an amazing partner.

Soon, he felt Punk's warm, silky lubricant on his cheeks. It soothed the tender flesh and felt wonderful. Punk was quickly pouring the liquid between Sheamus cheeks; spreading them wide and coating his anus.

Punk opened a fresh condom and put in on the plug. He'd found it was better to just sheath a toy rather than worry about germs. He lubed the plug as well and then pushed it's small head against Sheamus' tight pucker. Immediately Sheamus knew it wasn't a finger.

"What is that?" he asked Punk.

"Shut up," Punk answered coldly and slapped his ass again. Sheamus moaned at Punk's cool treatment. But Punk relented. "I got you a little gift. It's a nice fat plug for your sweet little asshole."

Sheamus inhaled sharply and shakily said, "Okay." He'd never used a toy before. He wasn't against them; in fact he really wanted to try one. But he'd just never really had much more than one-night lays here and there.

Punk was pushing it in slowly, the toy getting wider towards the base. Punk had chosen one with a fairly large diameter; bigger than his cock. If he couldn't push Sheamus a little, then there was no thrill involved. But he was ready to stop the minute Sheamus told him to. So far, the big redhead was being very good for Punk and he found it incredibly hot watching the purple silicone open his partner's sphincter muscles wider and wider.

Punk noticed perspiration on Sheamus' back and neck and saw him squeezing his eyes shut. He knew the discomfort level was rising. "Just a little more," Punk soothed. But Sheamus was already whining loudly and breathing hard. Punk had the thickest part of the plug right in the sphincter's grip and he was impressed with how Sheamus was coping. The large diameter was hugged by Sheamus' pink skin, which was stretched taunt against it. Punk gave it light push and large bulb was up his partner's ass and the muscles became smaller and hugged the small neck of the toy. He thought that Sheamus ability to take the plug and now keep it inside was pretty impressive. Punk unwrapped the tape gently and allowed Sheamus to get circulation into his hands. Punk climbed up next to his ear and kissed along his neck and praised him. "You did so good for me, baby." He saw a little smile, the one he loved so much; touch his lover's lips. "Are you going to keep doing good and keep that in your tight ass for me?"

Sheamus cleared his throat. "I'll try," he gulped. Punk kissed down his back and his each of cheeks softly, giving the plug little pushes with his fingers. The pushes produced soft grunts from Sheamus and a few shallow pumps into the bed. His cock was rock hard and he was getting into the feeling of the pressure in his ass. Punk spanked him a few times and gave the toy more pushes. Sheamus liked the way the little pushes felt inside of him. He did slightly dread Punk pulling it back out as his muscles would once again have to expand for the large part of the plug to pass through. He didn't have to wait long at all.

Punk started gently pulling the plug free. Sheamus dug his fingers into the pillow, groaning. Once again his hole opened for the plug and Punk popped it out quickly.

It made Punk almost cum seeing that his partner's muscles would momentarily retain the diameter that they'd stretched to. Punk would have no resistance at all entering. He ran his finger around the circumference of the perfect O-shaped opening and then plunged his cock in. It was unusual for him to not have to push in, forcing his way through the tight muscles. This time, Punk was in and pumping right away. Sheamus was moaning at once, pushing his own cock into the bed. Punk was tapping at Sheamus' nerve bundle and both were going to cum very quickly.

Sheamus' moans were driving Punk crazy. He'd heard Sheamus into sex before but he was really making some noise this time. Punk was glad he brought the toy to play with as it had really gotten Sheamus horny. His partner's muscles were tight again and grasping Punk's cock. As they clenched rhythmically, he realized that Sheamus was coming; his pale cheeks pumping forth, his fingers digging at the sheet and his breath broken and wheezing.

Punk was turned on and feeling dirty. "Cum hard, you fucking whore," he told Sheamus. Shortly after, Sheamus finally stopped pumping; his cock drained.

Punk gripped Sheamus' hips tightly and used them as leverage. He slammed his partner's delicious ass and soon, cum was spurting from his cock and filling his lover.

After both recovered and cleaned up, it was time to say goodnight. Both were in very good spirits.

"I'll see you soon?" Punk asked.

Sheamus winked. "Guaranteed." He smiled and closed the door. Punk was already dying for their next visit.


	4. Scene 4, Part 1

_A nod to author onehundredpercent who loves having a bottom use a top's full name during sex. I love it too and did use that style here. I got the idea from the story "A Beautiful Domination", Punk/John Cena by onehundredpercent and wanted to give recognition_

It seemed that a steamy shower was where Punk and Sheamus really got into one another. They found themselves once again in a large, indulgent shower in a luxury hotel room. This time Sheamus was hosting but Punk was definitely the one in control.

He and Sheamus were in a tight lip lock, making out hotly. Punk's fingers were grasping Sheamus' firm buttocks, gripping tightly and pinching with his fingertips. As he squeezed, he was parting the pale cheeks frequently making Sheamus moan each time.

"You moan like a slut," Punk purred with a dirty little grin.

"Mm, I am slut," Sheamus whispered between kisses.

That made Punk's cock jerk a little in its hardened state. "My slut?" Punk pressed. They had no real established relationship but he was almost certain that neither was having this kind of sex with others.

He was right. Sheamus wasn't having "this kind" of relationship with another guy. "Yeah, just yours," he said in a low voice as Punk licked along his neck. They reconnected with a hot kiss.

A soft grunt rose in the bigger man's throat when Punk squeezed his cheeks suddenly and quite hard. Punk spread them and ran a slick middle finger against the tight opening. He was quickly pushing the tip in at a fast pace, pistoning his lover's anus. Then he started moving the digit in deeper, slower.

Sheamus went weak as Punk gave him an intense fucking with his finger. He was still technically kissing Punk although now he was just holding his lips to Punk's and moaning against them. He pumped forward slowly, sliding his painfully hard cock against Punk's against lower abs.

Punk couldn't help but get turned on by Sheamus' total lack of control. Punk was afraid that the big Irishman would just slide onto the floor in a heap. He slipped his finger out but kept kneading the pale ass cheeks. He could feel Sheamus stop trembling as badly. And the kisses became strong again.

Delighted he found a hot button that made Sheamus crazy; Punk slipped his finger through the relaxed pucker again and began massaging deeply. Sheamus let his head fall back against the shower wall and he breathed hard and loudly; weakened by his own lust. "Oh fuck," he said repeatedly as Punk worked him.

Again, Punk withdrew his finger and a groan of disappoint was heard from Sheamus. Turned completely on, Sheamus grasped Punk and ran his fingertips against Punk's short hair. He kissed Punk hard and enthusiastically.

When they'd started making out in the shower, Sheamus had leaned against the wall. It took a couple of inches off his height and made the two closer to eye level. Both preferred the height difference to be lessened a bit. But now, getting more into making out with Punk, Sheamus stood up and continued attacking Punk's mouth with his own. He was several inches taller when standing up straight and was going at Punk aggressively, pushing him backwards as he kissed him.

In a quick motion, Punk pulled away from Sheamus and shoved him hard back into the wall. Punk slapped Sheamus' face hard, the noise echoed in the shower. "Don't get in my face. Remember who's in control here," Punk told him with an intense stare. He added in a low voice, "Who's in control?"

"You are," Sheamus answered quickly, not realizing until then he'd gotten quite pushy.

"Who the fuck is 'you'? Say my name." Punk was grasping Sheamus' face.

It took a moment for Sheamus to form words. He whispered low, "Punk. CM Punk. You're in control."

"Fucking right, I am," Punk reiterated sternly and released Sheamus' face.

"I was just excited," Sheamus explained.

"Well, keep your excitement in check … or I will," Punk said in a calm voice but stared Sheamus down.

"I will. I promise," Sheamus vowed. "I'm sorry. Can we, you know, keep goin?"

Punk's face softened, "Yeah, we can keep going. Absolutely." He was already leaning in to kiss Sheamus. "Just be good for me, baby," Punk whispered.

Maybe it should have scared Sheamus or been a red flag that Punk had a temper, but the exchange between them actually turned him on. Punk had gotten insanely aggressive and his eyes burned. He looked even better to Sheamus than he had before. Making out with him was even hotter now. "Turn around," Punk said firmly and Sheamus faced the wall, melting against it. He closed his eyes waiting for the first stinging slap to his bare ass. And it came and he loved it and many, many more followed.

Later in the bedroom,

Sheamus was in mild shock as he watched the back of Punk's head bobbing on his cock. In wasn't something he expected but he was certainly enjoying it. At some point in their hot make out session, Punk had forcefully pushed Sheamus toward the bed and growled, "I'm going to suck your cock until you pass out."

Sheamus must've given Punk a look of confusion. Punk had licked his lips and asked, "Are you surprised I want to taste you? I like to control not deprive. I want you to have pleasure." Punk grinned mischievously and added, "As long as I control it."

And that's what led to Sheamus standing in front of a seated Punk and getting his cock absolutely ravaged. It felt so good and Punk's hands were on Sheamus' ass cheeks, squeezing and pinching; spreading and teasing. He was sliding his finger in and against Sheamus' hot spot and then pulling out, leaving Sheamus panting and literally begging him not to stop.

When Punk had pushed Sheamus far enough, he stopped blowing him and stood, pushing Sheamus to bend forward onto the bed. There was no talking or kissing or anything that would slow Punk down from getting a piece of that ass. He pushed his cock in easily, getting a loud, whining moan from Sheamus. Punk slapped his ass hard. "You're moaning like a slut again, aren't you?"

"Oh god yeah," Sheamus gushed. He was so into Punk's cock.

"You. Fucking. Easy. Slut," Punk thrust his cock in with each word. Sheamus began to crumple. Punk had to stifle a laugh as he grabbed Sheamus by the hips, "Whoa, whoa. Stay with me." Punk grinned, finding his lover's intense response to sex to be both cute and hot.

"I'm gonna cum," Sheamus moaned, his words muffled against the bed.

"Mm, yeah?" Punk liked hearing that. "Cum for me then." Punk slapped Sheamus on the ass forcefully. "Slut."

"Fuck, fuck," Sheamus kept repeating the obscenity as he pumping his cock forward, losing all his semen onto the bed. Behind him, Punk was pumping and moaning. He got off intensely.

When they were cleaned up and dressed and about to go their separate ways, Punk offered Sheamus an apology for the way he'd lost his cool in the shower. Sheamus accepted the apology.

"I'm glad we're okay," Punk was saying, opening the door. "So bye. You, of course, know I want to hook up again sometime."

"Me too," Sheamus said looking away shyly and then smiling at Punk.

"Okay then," Punk stammered a bit.

"Yeah, okay," Sheamus replied, feeling equally awkward.

Punk suddenly grabbed Sheamus by his t-shirt and pulled him close. "You make me so hot," he told Sheamus, looking at him intently.

Surprised by the come-on, Sheamus didn't speak. He was at a loss for words and his eyes wide. That didn't deter Punk and he gripped Sheamus tightly around the waist. "That's okay, you don't have to say anything." Punk ran his hands down to Sheamus' ass and cupped it firmly. "You show me how hot I make you every time you get that uncontrollable hard-on for me."

Punk kissed him with force and a lot of tongue. "Are you sleepy?"

Sheamus was already growing in his shorts. "Nope," he answered, raising his brows to show his interest.

"So maybe I should stick around?" Punk asked and licked his lips.

"If ya don't, I'm gonna be jerkin my cock all alone."

"That's a fucking waste," Punk said coyly and ran his hand across his playmate's bulge.

Sheamus reached over Punk's head and pushed the door closed. He took his shirt off and tossed it aside. After lying back on the bed, he bit his bottom lip in a sexy manner and then told Punk exactly what he wanted to hear. "I'm all yours."

_To be continued …_


	5. Scene 4, Part 2

_Sheamus reached over Punk's head and pushed the door closed. He took his shirt off and tossed it aside. After lying back on the bed, he bit his bottom lip in a sexy manner and then told Punk exactly what he wanted to hear. "I'm all yours."_

_End of Part 1_

**Part 2**

"Oh I know you are," Punk said quite intensely. He shed his own shirt revealing those tattoos that Sheamus found so sexy.

Punk walked to bed and stood between Sheamus' spread knees; he stroked the firm bump in his jeans. "Sheamus, you know the 'golden rule' – do unto others as you would have them do unto you?"

"Since when do you play by rules, Punk?" Sheamus winked.

"Oh I don't, but you will," Punk said smugly. "Get up here and blow me."

Sheamus' mouth watered. He wanted to suck Punk's cock in the worst way. Punk had already opened his fly and was stroking his thick length when Sheamus sat up and was mouth level with Punk's hard-on.

"Don't fuck around," Punk purred and grabbed a handful of Sheamus' red hair. He pulled him close and pushed his cock into the warm mouth still holding Sheamus by the hair. He used it to push Sheamus down his cock and then jerk his head back up harshly causing his cock to pop from Sheamus' mouth. Punk repeated the motion but used both hands to hold Sheamus' head down tight. He could hear the gagging noises as Sheamus choked on his member and it turned him on. He pumped forth still holding Sheamus down on his cock. Punk jerked Sheamus away and drool spilled down his chin; his eyes were watering. Punk ran his thumb across the spittle and wiped it away in a seemingly sweet manner right before force-feeding his cock to the redhead again. Sheamus struggled and choked. "Gag on that cock, bitch," Punk taunted and then jerked Sheamus away again. "Admit, you like gagging on my cock, don't you?" Punk was petting Sheamus across the forehead.

Sheamus nodded his head "yes", his body trembling and his own cock nearly bursting from his shorts. Punk slammed his stiff dick back into his partner's mouth, grinding it in hard, forcing Sheamus to take it in his throat. Punk didn't allow Sheamus to move his head at all, instead Punk held it tightly where he wanted it and fucked Sheamus' open mouth. Sheamus made various gagging and moaning noises, sometimes at the same time, as Punk made him endure the length striking his throat repeatedly. Punk had no problem delivering a few hard slaps to the face while fucking it. Each stinging slap made Sheamus grunt with pleasure.

"Get off," Punk growled finally and he pushed Sheamus away from his cock. He grabbed a handful of red hair again and struck Sheamus hard in the face.

Punk's a bit more rough approach was making Sheamus so hot that was literally shaking. It didn't go unnoticed and Punk savored watching his lover so into their play.

"Get naked right now," Punk ordered him but also ran a soft hand across the pink cheek he'd slapped. Punk's mix of control and caring was a great combination that had amazing effects on Sheamus. He removed the gym shorts that he'd slipped on after he and Punk had cleaned up earlier. He slid the fabric down his body exposing his achingly erect cock.

"I want you to restrain your arms again." Punk wasn't sure if Sheamus would go for the idea yet again but Punk was so into it. He wouldn't ask every time but couldn't help himself this night. Punk watched Sheamus walk across the room and retrieve his bag. He fished around inside and then tossed Punk a roll of red athletic tape. He strode back over without a word. Punk's cock throbbed over Sheamus' eagerness and fearless attitude.

Moving behind Sheamus, Punk was already unrolling the tape. He wrapped Sheamus wrists together although not as tightly as before. "I want you to lay on your back." He helped Sheamus scoot onto the bed and lay back. "Are your arms hurting?" Punk loved to control but only if it brought mutual pleasure.

"It's only a little uncomfortable. It feels good though," Sheamus confided.

"Mm, good," Punk soothed, running a palm down the pale thigh before him. He stung it with a sharp slap and Sheamus winced. Again, harder, and Sheamus twisted trying to escape. It was useless to attempt moving being tied and flat on his bound hands. A low grunt escaped his throat as Punk brought his hand down hard again and once again, Sheamus tried twisting away.

Quickly, Punk stripped and then climbed between Sheamus' legs at the knees. He kneaded the muscles of Sheamus' thighs, making circles towards the inner part. Punk pushed at the inner thigh, making Sheamus open his legs. The moan that came from Sheamus was intense and he was already pumping his hips forward. Punk leaned over and licked Sheamus' length causing more pumping and moaning.

Punk moved forward pushing his knees forcefully into Sheamus' inner thighs, spreading them wide. The wider Punk spread him, the louder Sheamus moaned. The sensation of being spread and on display turned Sheamus on wildly. Punk was eyeing the untouched pale skin, getting hot thinking about spanking those thighs until they were red and Sheamus was trying to tear his hands free. And that vulnerable cock hard against Sheamus' abs made Punk drool.

No time was wasted before Punk brought several consecutive smacks against Sheamus' tender inner thigh. He struggled at his binds and cursed through clenched teeth. More hard smacks to the same area left Sheamus' chest heaving as he breathed uncontrollably hard but his cock stayed rock hard.

It wasn't long before both of Sheamus' thighs were pink and mild welts rose on his skin and Punk was no longer slapping him as his hand was busy stroking him while the fingers on his free hand were thrusting deeply into the tight pucker between his buttocks.

"Oh, fuck, mm, fuck," Sheamus whispered a string of obscenities as Punk brought him closer and closer to an orgasm. His big, strong legs were in pain from being spread so wide but he wanted to cum, needed to cum. When Punk suddenly stopped and withdrew, Sheamus whined like a bitch in heat.

Punk was in his face. "You wanna cum?!" He slapped Sheamus roughly and then again. "Huh?" Punk demanded an answer and slapped Sheamus hard enough to turn his head. "You wanna cum? Ask me to let you." Another slap.

Sheamus broke his silence and pleaded, "Please let me cum. Please."

In his state of lust and desire, Punk turned the big man over easily. He lubed his cock quickly and then laid into those pretty pale cheeks with unrelenting hand. The quick but hard spanking made Sheamus' teeth rattle and he twisted wildly against his bondage. Punk brought his palm down for one more burning smack and then got on Sheamus and pushed his lubed up cock into Sheamus' tight little pucker.

"Oh fuck," Sheamus groaned. He hadn't expected Punk to just sink his cock completely in right away.

"Fuck I can't help it," Punk grunted while pumping hard and fast. "You feel so good."

Sheamus moaned nonstop as Punk slammed his little bundle of nerves inside his body. "Please make me cum, please make me cum," he whispered roughly. Punk fucked Sheamus to an explosive climax and pumped until he too came hard. He was exhausted and withdrew his cock and rolled beside Sheamus. He removed the tape, being careful not to hurt Sheamus and then collapsed back on the pillow. Both were shiny with sweat and out of breath.

"On my God, I want to feel that about a million more times," Punk admitted. "And, you know, tell me if I get too rough or seem mean."

"That's how I like to play," Sheamus assured him. "And we're gonna start on that million the next time we see each other," Sheamus chimed in.

Punk laughed and found Sheamus' hand and held it without thinking. Later back in his own room, Punk would remember casually reaching for Sheamus' hand and remind himself that this was casual sex and not a relationship. Although the idea of Sheamus fooling around with another guy in "this type" of relationship made Punk very, very possessive. He demanded to be the only one controlling Sheamus.


	6. Scene 5

"I don't know," Sheamus stammered. "I've just really never done that."

He was surprised when Punk gripped his face tightly and forced him to look into his eyes. "I didn't ask if you'd done it," Punk said quite sternly. "I said to do it."

A few minutes prior, Sheamus was sucking Punk's cock as if it were a Popsicle. Punk had grabbed his hair and all but demanded that Sheamus give his balls the same oral attention as well. Sheamus wanted to get his mouth on those cum-filled globes and sucked and licked on Punk's sac eagerly making him writhe and moan.

"Eat me," Punk had said roughly, sliding down the bed and opening his legs. When Sheamus hesitated, Punk had seemed annoyed. "You know, a rim job as in lick my ass."

Sheamus told Punk that he knew exactly what it was but expressed his inexperience and hesitation. And now Punk was being rather demanding and was practically ordering Sheamus to do it.

"I'm just, well, I don't even know the best way," Sheamus further explained.

"Yeah, again, I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter," Punk was being serious. "I just said to do it. So, fucking do it."

Confused by Punk's sudden lack of patience or even caring, Sheamus remained still and silent. He was still between Punk's legs, both men lying on the bed.

Punk sat up suddenly and struck Sheamus hard, catching his cheek but also his ear and temple. This was not the same as the hot slaps to the face that turned Sheamus on.

"Wake up, bitch," Punk snapped. "Fucking do me."

Sheamus backed up off the bed and stood. "Whatever is goin on, I'm not into this."

"Nothing is going on currently because you've jumped up like a whiny bitch," Punk replied as he got up as well. Sheamus noticed that Punk was still erect while he'd lost interest and his cock was flaccid.

"This is for _our_ pleasure - mutual pleasure," Sheamus raised his voice a bit. "It's like a game."

Punk approached him with serious eyes. "Yeah? Well you're on my field when you're with me. And while you're here, you belong to me."

"Belong to you?" Sheamus huffed. He was insulted by Punk's demeanor.

Punk struck Sheamus hard in the face. "Don't get smart with me."

"I'll slap the taste outta yer mouth if ya touch me again," Sheamus practically growled. Before he even finished the sentence, Punk struck him again and lifted his brows as if to say " Ok, do it." Punk did it again and again, striking one cheek and then the other. Still, Sheamus didn't retaliate as he said that he would.

"I knew you wouldn't," Punk said confidently and pushed Sheamus backwards. He landed on the hotel desk in a seated position. Punk grasped Sheamus' semi-erect cock. "You're even getting hard again."

Sheamus' face reddened. He _was_ getting stiff again and Punk's bold slaps to his face did have quite a bit to do with it.

Punk started jerking him off and Sheamus was involuntarily moaning. He was thoroughly confused however, unsure if Punk's outburst had been role-play or real.

Even though he was shaking with pleasure, Sheamus managed to ask, "Was that some mind game ya were playin?"

"What do _you_ think?" Punk answered vaguely. He grasped Sheamus' face tightly. "Better yet, stop thinking." Punk kissed him hard and deep and continued stroking him.

Sheamus had lost control and lost all the fight he had. Punk was back in control, jerking his cock and making him melt. Punk continued to hold Sheamus' face tightly and looked into his eyes. "Come on, you know you want to cum for Punk," he purred.

Sheamus was writhing on the desk, pushing his cock up into Punk's hand. As he neared orgasm, he moaned loudly. Punk clapped his hand over the big man's mouth. It turned on Sheamus to be quieted like that. He came while moaning and whining into the palm of Punk's hand. As thick jizz popped like a cork from Sheamus' cock Punk slicked his thumb across the little slit, coating it in cum. He took his hand away from Sheamus' face and slipped his thumb into his mouth, making him taste his own seed. Sheamus sucked Punk's thumb clean.

Punk was extremely proud of himself and his ego had been fed well. "See, you love belonging to me." He stroked Sheamus' cheek. "Why don't you spend some time deciding how serious you want this to get. Okay?"

Punk gathered himself and got dressed. "I'll text you tomorrow." He smiled at Sheamus who was still naked and sticky. The smile looked like the one Sheamus was used to seeing from Punk. "Goodnight."

Back in his own room, Punk had gone at his own cock like a mad man, almost hurting himself he jacked off so hard. Pressing Sheamus more and more made Punk's libido scream. He liked keeping Sheamus on edge and unsure of what was next. And he liked getting rough with him.

Meanwhile, Sheamus lay in bed, baffled. What did Punk mean about things getting serious? This kind of more serious, realistic rough-play? The actual relationship? For the first time ever after seeing Punk, Sheamus was stressed.


	7. Scene 6, Part 1

Warning: Contains violence

Scene 6, Part 1

"Ughh," a quiet whisper of pain came from Sheamus. He was too exhausted to speak anymore. He'd already done all his begging and it hadn't changed a thing. He suddenly, loudly grunted as Punk hit him again.

"Used ta be thalps," Sheamus mumbled through swollen, busted lips. His head dropped, his chin to his chest. Punk grabbed his hair and pulled his head back up.

"Yeah, well, it's not slaps tonight," Punk growled and punched Sheamus again with a full-force blow to the face. Another loud grunt from Sheamus and Punk let go of his ginger hair.

"Goddamn," Punk seethed and shook his hand. "Your jaw is like rock."

Sheamus didn't acknowledge the statement or even seem to hear Punk. He was looking down once again, blood and spittle clung to his bottom lips and dripped onto his pale chest.

He couldn't remember how he got here or where this place was but he was naked and tied at the wrists, his arms over his head in a sort of suspension – although he was standing up. However, if he fell, the suspension above would catch him. And he was at Punk's mercy. And Punk had no mercy.

What he _could_ remember was being restrained like this and Punk viciously beating him with closed hands, busting his lips, one eye was swollen shut and his jaw felt broken. Down his body, the scene wasn't much better. His chest and stomach were covered in welts and fresh bruises as were his thighs. Punk had kicked him hard, holding back nothing. On the back side of his body, from his neck to just above his knees, Sheamus was covered almost solidly in bright red welts. Punk had taken to beating him with a belt until Sheamus literally passed out. He'd awaken when Punk had thrown icy water into his face.

And now Punk was doing something, lowering him apparently, as Sheamus' knees touched the floor. Punk was behind him and pushed him forward, his head hitting the ground with a thud. Punk began sticking two or three fingers into his body; it hurt. And then Punk's fingers dug into Sheamus' hips as he began ramming and forcing his cock into Sheamus' tight ass. Punk fucked him hard and slapped the fresh welts. Sheamus began to cry uncontrollably.

"Stop crying, you pussy. What will they think?" Punk taunted.

Sheamus looked around with his one good eye and saw fans, thousands of them, sitting quietly with eerie motionless faces. They were staring at him and he was sure they weren't blinking. He looked down and saw his blood smeared across the mat of the ring. And Punk was hurting him more now. It felt as if Punk's cock was growing inside of him, larger and larger . . .

"Fuck!" Sheamus sat up in bed with a start. He was shaking and it took a few minutes for him to escape the dream world and realize that he was in a nice hotel room. His skin was covered in sweat and he was breathing raggedly as if he'd been running. His hand went to his face instinctively and he found no damage but real, fresh tears on his cheeks.

Slowly he got up and made his way to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. He took a look at his face although he knew there were no cuts and bruises. But the dream had felt so real. After another splash of water and he made his way to the mini-bar and took a bottle of whiskey, downing the small bottle in one tilt.

He didn't really get into the meaning of dreams but he felt that this dream was very straight forward. Punk had started trying to control him to a point that he no longer enjoyed and he didn't feel "safe." To continue their relationship of alternative sex, he needed to make clear what was okay and what was not. He needed to trust Punk again. He'd talk to Punk the coming night after the show. Although it took quite awhile Sheamus finally slept again and if he dreamt, he didn't recall it.

_Recognition: This review caught my eye - _PunkrockGirl-Mo, Scene 5

Wow, I was unsure what to think of Punks actions myself here. I want to say 'Poor Sheamus', but he brought it upon himself, didn't he?_ I actually agree that Sheamus let this happen by not setting guidelines to begin with and by getting turned on when Punk acted out before, setting a standard of just "letting it go."_

_And this review made a good point - _JadeRose1, Scene 5

poor Sheamus...maybe he needs to have a real talk with Punk outside of the bedroom...where they are on even ground. _That's true as well. Before engaging in "alternative sex", talk it over before it actually happens. In the heat of the moment, things can get confusing._


	8. Scene 6, Part 2

Scene 6, Part 1

_That night's show_

Punk watched the monitors in the back as Sheamus went against Wade Barrett. He acted nonchalantly, as if he'd wondered by and decided to watch out of boredom. Inside he cheered as Sheamus hit some nice moves; so much better than he'd been a couple of years ago. Punk was impressed with a particularly hard takedown that Sheamus performed on Barrett. It was smooth and had a ton of power in it. Punk knew that Sheamus could unleash that same power on him but Punk had no worries of that. He was in Sheamus' head and that was something that physical power couldn't conquer. Then, Brogue Kick! And it was over. Punk smiled a little and quickly went back to looking like "who gives a fuck?"

As Sheamus passed by heading to the locker room, he glanced at Punk and looked away promptly. He didn't feel like he could look at Punk and not smile. Punk was dressed in ring gear and had a match shortly but he had time to sneak away for a moment. He entered the locker room and found Sheamus near the shower entrance still in full gear, sweat shining on his chest. Punk moved swiftly, unnoticed by the couple of other guys across the room with their backs turned. He shoved Sheamus hard, startling him and pushed him into the shower area and into a stall. He pushed him against the wall hard.

"Are you too good to even say 'hello' to me?" Punk questioned, using their brief glance as a catalyst to play.

"Oh I, I was just . . ." Sheamus stammered. Punk shut him up with a stinging slap to the face.

"Turn around," Punk growled and Sheamus did. He gasped as Punk jerked his _Laoch_ trunks down swiftly. Punk smacked his ass hard. "I'll finish you later. Be at my room when we wrap. Do not even think about standing me up." He slapped Sheamus' butt again and left.

Sheamus was stunned. He felt very awkward having been "assaulted" while wearing his ring gear but it made him feel little dirty too and his cock had risen a bit. He worked his bottoms back up and waited for his cock to calm down and quietly strode back out. No one even noticed.

Inside however, Sheamus was a wreck. Had Punk been serious? He planned on talking to him that night about the confusion between them. He didn't like the idea of Punk really controlling him to the extent that his "no" would mean nothing to Punk. On the other hand, he felt tremendous guilt for getting aroused by the confrontation. He was allowing a standard to be set in which Punk could have his way even if it made him feel uncomfortable.

_After the show_

Punk was fidgeting and excited knowing Sheamus was on his way up to his room. Punk was amped up tonight, much more excited than usual. His cock was hard already and had been for the last hour. When the expected knock came, it still caused Punk to jump. He calmed himself and answered the door.

Sheamus was standing there looking more nervous than Punk recalled seeing him. "Hey," he said to Punk in quiet voice.

Punk smiled broadly, thinking how cute Sheamus looked. "Hey," he returned. "Come on." He opened the door and stepped aside.

Once inside, Sheamus seemed awkward and unsure of what do. Should he sit? If so, where? He was extremely uncomfortable. He had planned on talking to Punk but now; there was an awkward silence.

That feeling was very one-sided. The more nervous Sheamus appeared; the more confident Punk grew. Watching his "prey" squirm was a little entertaining.

"Um, should I sit down?" Sheamus asked and then saw Punk's smile. "Or, uh, stand up. What should …" He trailed off.

Punk stood at the door. "Why don't you just get over here," Punk raised his brows as he spoke.

In his mind, Sheamus thought "Right now. Talk to him now." Sheamus walked slowly over and Punk reached out and grabbed the collar of his jacket, spun him and slammed his back hard into the door. Punk kept a tight grip on each side of the collar and kissed Sheamus hard on the mouth. Sheamus slipped his hands behind Punk's head and onto his neck and returned the kiss strongly. He thought, "I'll talk to him after this kiss."

Punk started pushing the jacket off of Sheamus' big shoulders and Sheamus pulled it all the way off. Punk quickly went for the tight t-shirt next. "Take it off," He uttered between kisses. Sheamus pulled the shirt over his head quickly as they continued rough, rushed kissing.

Punk was controlling the hot make-out session and he started kissing Sheamus less and less until he pulled completely away. Sheamus was thinking "Now. I'll tell him now." Punk slipped the tips of his fingers into the waistband of Sheamus' jeans and played with denim hem. He took in the sight of the sexy, milky skin and heavy rise and fall of Sheamus' chest.

Punk looked up at the tall redhead and felt completely confident. It didn't matter that Sheamus was taller or bigger, Punk had control. Sheamus was staring back at Punk looking both turned on and a little vulnerable.

"Are you going to be good for me?" Punk asked in a sexy tone still toying with the jeans.

"Yeah, I'm gonna," he smiled a little and blushed.

His head snapped to one side as Punk slapped his cheek hard. "Are you sure?" Punk teased.

"I'm sure," Sheamus answered, instantly more turned on now that Punk had laid hands upon him.

Punk laid a couple more sharp slaps across the same cheek, the fair skin already turning a burning pink. Sheamus was already breathing heavily. He thought "I'll tell him tomorrow. Tomorrow, for sure."

Punk noticed a change in Sheamus' demeanor. He seemed to be "back" to reality and not zoned out, as he'd seemed earlier. Punk chalked it up to fatigue and knew that he could wake Sheamus up.

"Want to take a steam?" Punk offered, knowing how much Sheamus liked getting fucked in a hot, humid shower. He also thought it would relax away any of the odd behavior that Sheamus had exhibited.

Some time later, Sheamus was seated on the bench in the steaming sauna/shower; his lips wrapped around Punk's cock and his head bobbing on it while he moaned in his throat. Punk was standing before him, one hand behind Sheamus' head guiding him forward. "Fuck yeah, that's it," Punk told him in a lusty voice. He was watching his fair-skinned lover swallow his cock over and over. Punk pulled away slowly having to fight a bit to get his dick from Sheamus' mouth. "Mm, you love sucking my cock, don't you?"

Sheamus looked up at Punk and shook his head, "yes." And he did. Now sitting here with his own cock hard as rock and sucking Punk, he wondered why he wanted to ruin a good thing by having that unnecessary talk. So Punk had been a little aggressive a few times, it wasn't a big deal. _Right?_

He looked over Punk's body, loving every inch of it. Sheamus eyed every trace of ink and took in the visual appeal of it on Punk's skin. And he loved Punk's upper arms – they were strong and had a nice muscular bulk that looked incredibly hot. Breaking him from his thoughts was Punk, slipping a hand under his chin. Sheamus looked up at him.

"I want to fuck you," Punk stated very matter of factly. "And I'm going to fuck you. But you can decide – here or in bed. And savor getting that decision because it's the only one I'm allowing you." He was looking at Sheamus with set eyes, looking completely serious. And Sheamus had that feeling again that something wasn't quite right. He should tell Punk that he wasn't comfortable not knowing Punk's true state of mind.

It was as if Punk could get in his mind and he sat down next to Sheamus and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was soft though deep, both using tongue and angling their heads to get a good taste of one another. Punk broke the kiss and went straight for Sheamus' sensitive neck. "You want me, don't you?" Punk whispered against his ear. "You want me to fuck you, don't you? You want me to make you cum."

Sheamus was melting, his eyes closing and he moaned quietly over and over. Punk was persistent, "Tell me where you want me to take you. Here or out there?"

Punk felt so good against him, his art-covered skin was slick with steam and he was kissing so softly. "Here," Sheamus said almost hypnotized.

"Mm, good," Punk purred in his ear. "Now stand up for me and bend over this bench. Make your ass so I can take it real good."

Sheamus was bending over on the bench quickly and Punk was sliding oil-covered fingers into his pucker. Punk kicked at the inside of Sheamus' ankles, prompting him to spread his legs wider; Punk gripped his ass, sliding his slick hands over the skin and parting his partner's cheeks. He continued using his fingers to ready Sheamus for his cock.

Sheamus groaned loudly as Punk began pushing his large penis into him and he whined a little as Punk shoved it in completely, quickly, not taking his time. "Take it without complaining," Punk spoke harshly and slapped Sheamus' ass. "Take it fucking all." He had begun thrusting hard.

It hurt a little and Sheamus' head kept bumping the bench hard. "Punk, just slow down, okay?" He asked softly.

"Shut the fuck up," Punk said coldly and kept fucking him.

"No really, I'm serious. I'm uncomfortable," He said to Punk in a very real-world tone expecting to be taken seriously.

"Well, let's make you more comfortable," Punk replied and he pulled Sheamus backwards without warning. Sheamus slammed down on the hard shower floor, with his knees taking the impact and his face almost hitting the granite. He caught himself with his hands. Punk started fucking him hard like that – Sheamus on the shower floor on his hands and knees. "Better?" Punk asked.

Stunned silent, Sheamus said nothing. He was thinking of pulling away from Punk right now and ending this moment. But there was such an incredible sensation happening. Punk was hitting his hot spot inside and it felt so good. He knew his aching cock would explode soon. Before he knew it, his head was against the warm tiles on the floor and he was moaning loudly, taking Punk's big cock from behind. The sound of Punk's skin slapping against his echoed in the shower and Punk added a few slaps of the hand to the sound, setting Sheamus' ass on fire.

"Yeah, you love it," Punk told him. "You better cum for me." Sheamus moaned but felt ashamed. The sensation was chaotic. "I'll force you to cum," Punk was threatening.

"Oh fuck, fuck," Sheamus must've repeated the obscenity about ten times as he came hard, his pearly cum spurting onto the shower floor.

"Oh god yeah," Punk bellowed and came hard, filling Sheamus with sticky jizz. Punk pulled out and fell backwards onto his butt on the floor. Sheamus collapsed forward and lay on the floor.

Punk was beside him shortly and kissed him, gently. "That was great. I love fucking you. Damn!" Sheamus kind of frowned. Punk looked worried. "What? You didn't like it?"

Sheamus was quiet for a moment. He needed to tell Punk that his aggressive attitude was confusing him but Punk was looking at him with such kind eyes and stroking his shoulder. "It was great," Sheamus told him and they shared another kiss.


	9. Scene 7

Punk knew many things about his partner's sexual tastes and tendencies. Punk knew that if he swiftly moved two fingers into Sheamus while blowing him, he'd come in less than a minute. He knew he loved to be spanked. He loved steamy showers. He loved getting slapped in the face and loved being fucked from behind. And that was amazing because Punk loved to do those things. But Punk would be lying if he said that he didn't notice a problem when it came to Sheamus' ability to express if he really wanted something to stop. And Punk was knowingly guilty of taking the route that he wanted rather than the right route.

And at the moment, he was taking the route that fed his own desires rather than what was best. The two of them were on a plush bed in a swanky European hotel. The TV was on but on mute and the light flickered across them. Sheamus was on his stomach and Punk was fucking him slow and deep. Punk's right arm was poised around his partner's neck in a choking position although he applied no pressure. The temptation to tighten his arm and make his lover squirm was overwhelming. Sheamus was moaning loudly and didn't seem to mind Punk's arm around his neck. Actually he loved it, but didn't want to be choked out. Just a little pressure was very arousing for him.

Punk slowly began to tighten the hold. Sheamus uttered, "No" and kept moaning and whining, loving Punk's cock in him. Punk loosened the grip for a moment and started tightening again, pushing.

"No, not tight," Sheamus whispered still feeling wonderful pleasure. Punk ignored him and really applied the pressure hard. Sheamus tapped his arm and was shaking his head "no." Punk didn't stop.

Suddenly and wildly, Sheamus started throwing elbows. As soon as he caught Punk hard in the ribs, the hold was broken. He bucked Punk off and flipped him and was swiftly the one on top. He shoved Punk into the headboard and had his right fist drawn back. He was breathing heavy and loud, shaking with rage. Slowly, he lowered his fist and released Punk.

"I said 'no'", Sheamus said quietly and looked down. "I said 'no' and ya wouldn't stop. And ya've done this before."

Punk reached out and ran his hand down his partner's arm, "I'm sorry with all my being."

"This can't keep happenin," Sheamus told him.

"Let's have this talk," Punk said calmly. "It's been a long time coming. C'mon." He patted the bed, beside him. Sheamus scooted up and pulled the sheet up to cover his chest, growing cool as the sweat dried away.

"I feel like ya can't control yerself when ya want something. I say 'stop' or 'no' or whatever and ya ignore me like I'm a feckin slave. I'm not into that."

Punk remained calmed. "Fair enough. But when you say those things, you never stop, you know . . . getting into it and you end up coming. So, how do I interpret that?"

"I guess I just let it slide because it feels so good otherwise and I don't say anything later. Does that sound crazy?" Sheamus asked him.

"No," Punk soothed him. "Look, I like to push and you kind of allow me to. So right now, let's make it crystal clear, tell me when you don't want something and I'll take you seriously. You're trust matters to me – a lot. I think I lost sight of that. Can we communicate?"

"Yeah," Sheamus said smiling. "We could start communicatin right now." He winked. Punk returned the smile and pressed his lips to his lover, feeling much better after talking.

As Punk kissed him, Sheamus closed his eyes, loving the sensation and completely surprised how easily things had been resolved. He made a promise to himself to never stay quiet again. Punk hadn't been angry and in fact, seemed relieved.

Punk was prepared to treat Sheamus much more like he needed. He was less experienced than Punk and they had different interpretations of what "rough" was. Sheamus had much stricter limits and harbored trust issues. Punk was willing to put the time and effort in to make things right and, of course; he hoped to push Sheamus' limits one day but not now. For now, Punk was treasuring Sheamus' trust as he once had.

Punk found himself treating Sheamus not with just caution but care – kissing him slowly, caressing him rather than groping him. After their talk, Punk felt compelled to be gentle and not from guilt but because he wanted to be. It felt like the right way to go about things tonight.

Sheamus was still lying on his back and Punk had partially climbed on top of him, feeling Sheamus' hard dick against his thigh. Punk moved between his lover's legs and began kissing down his abs, making Sheamus moan quietly. Punk took his cock in and began slowly sucking. Sheamus was digging his fingers into the sheets and wanting to pump forward and he groaned loudly when Punk began gently sucking his balls.

Punk continued gentle sucking and licking but spoke as he pleased his partner. "You told me that you didn't think you'd be good if you went down on me."As Punk said this, he ran his fingers between Sheamus cheeks. "I'll show you what's good," Punk purred.

He pushed Sheamus legs wider and more towards his torso. Punk kept a hand stroking Sheamus' cock and very softly slipped his tongue between the pale cheeks, barely grazing the tight pucker. Sheamus shuddered. Punk reached for Sheamus' hand and had him grasp his own cock to free Punk's hands. Sheamus was quickly jerking off at a slow pace. Punk parted his partner's cheeks and slipped his tongue across the tight opening again, several times. He ran his tongue in circles around the pucker and then went back to licking, with more pressure. Sheamus was definitely getting into the unusual feeling and was breathing shakily.

Punk loved that Sheamus was so smooth in his genital area and so clean. He didn't mind at all really getting his tongue into his partner and was slipping his tongue deep inside. He spread the cheeks wider and tongue fucked the tight pucker. Sheamus was losing it – moaning, writhing, jerking his own cock quickly.

"I, I may cum if ya don't stop," Sheamus stammered. "I want you to fuck me. Please."

Punk's brows raised as he heard the word "please." He loved that – a sexy guy begging for his cock. Before stopping the oral attention, Punk added a couple of fingers and made Sheamus relax further. He pushed Sheamus' hand away from his cock, fearing he'd cum before Punk could even fuck him and continued making Sheamus slick and ready He did add a little of the lube and stroked his cock with it.

Shortly, Punk was on his knees, holding his lover's big legs open and sliding his cock in with ease. Sheamus' reaction was explosive. "Fuck!" he yelled. "Oh fuck, that's good. That's good. Fuck, good. Good." Punk was pleased that Sheamus was muttering uncontrollably and he started fucking harder. Sheamus could feel Punk's big cock slip across his spot inside over and over. As Punk grasped Sheamus' cock to jerk him, it was over. Sheamus came without warning, groaning and pumping his hips forward. His sticky cum was on his abs as well as Punk's fist.

"Damn," Sheamus said after calming down. "I'm sorry." He was blushing.

"Did you cum too soon?" Punk asked while stroking Sheamus' hair from his forehead. Punk's tone was sweet but laced with mischief. "Couldn't hold it back? You've been bad." Punk was taunting. He gripped Sheamus' face and pulled him forward. Punk got to his knees. "Make it right. Finish me," Punk growled.

Sheamus began jerking Punk's cock and stroking his balls while Punk gripped his fiery hair. Punk moaned and shuddered, the sensation making him crazy. He'd already been so close. "Stop," Punk demanded and began stroking his own cock while continuing to grip Sheamus' hair. "Open your mouth," Punk said roughly and Sheamus obeyed.

Punk began grunting and jerking his cock towards Sheamus' face. He came hard, shooting most of the load into his partner's open mouth while some covered Sheamus' chin and neck. Punk released him.

Their first time after finally communicating had been as hot as ever and both expected it to get better and better.


	10. Scene 8, Part 1

_In the brightly lit arena, inside the ring, Sheamus and CM Punk circled, sizing each other up. Somewhere, a small crowd of loud fans were chanting, "CM Punk! CM Punk!" repeatedly. _

_They locked up and Sheamus cornered Punk. "Everybody is going to see your hard-on," Punk said through clenched teeth and fought his way out. _

_Sheamus smirked, "Not a chance, fella." He went for Punk again and cornered him again._

"_I see it," Punk retorted. And looked down at his partner's small trunks. He fought out of the corner. Sheamus looked down and his eyes grew wide. He didn't feel horny. Why was he sporting an obvious erection?_

"_Oh my God," A girl said loudly. "Sheamus has a boner." She and every one around her laughed._

_He looked to the stage to see several roster members pointing at their crotches and laughing. _

"_Now that is so sweet," John Cena bellowed._

_Sheamus felt as though the room was spinning around him. Punk tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey!" _

_When Sheamus turned around, Punk's fist came flying at his face . . ._

Sitting up in bed and sweating, Sheamus once again had to shake himself from the dream he was having. His heart was still pounding and he still felt the panic he'd had in the ring while dreaming. "Why does this keep happenin?" He asked the empty room. He thought after he and Punk had resolved their issues regarding their Dom/sub relationship, he'd be fine. Why another dream?

He looked at the clock to see it was just after six in the morning. He picked up his cell and called an old, familiar number in Ireland.

"Well, look who found time to call a wee peasant like me?" A jovial female said on the other end.

"Hey ya Frannie," Sheamus smiled as he spoke to his old friend, Fran Campbell, his best gal pal and one of the few people who knew he liked guys before he knew himself. Fran was also a self-proclaimed healer, psychic and medium. "Look, I hate to seem like I'm callin only because I need something but …"

"Ya need something?" She joked.

"Well, yeah. Ya know I give ya a hard time about all your psychic malarkey but, I have a question about dreams," He told her, his tone serious.

She agreed to help, always happy when someone brought an interesting question to her. He explained the dreams vaguely – the first violent dream and the one he'd just had, not admitting that he was having the dreams and not revealing whom the other person was.

"Hmm, ya have the obvious – you're wrestling with an issue or ya feel closed in by the ropes," She offered. "But from what ya said, I'm thinkin maybe this personal relationship is causing an ego problem when it comes to work. Ya said the guy's a wrestler – so he's strong and tough but then he's vulnerable and weaker in the personal setting. And perhaps he fears everyone will see."

"I hate givin ya credit for that craziness ya believe in but that actually makes sense," He admitted.

He thanked her and they talked a bit about their lives and he was saying goodbye when she interrupted. "If ya cared enough to call, ya care about the guy you've been dreamin about."

"I didn't say that I was having the dream …" He argued.

"No, you didn't say …" She laughed. "Take care." The call ended.

Sheamus tried to go back to sleep, knowing that at tonight's house show, he was, in fact, facing Punk in a match. Their first match since they'd started getting more serious and seeing each other more often.

He _had_ wondered if people noticed that perhaps he was meeker around Punk even in public. Or perhaps Punk had told people. What if the whole roster knew and was laughing at him?

_In the ring that night_

CM Punk felt his jaw go numb and for a moment the sounds of the packed arena faded out. His fall was very realistic because he'd just been tagged in the head by a stiff Brogue kick and went down hard.

He left the ring still selling the pain and infuriated. He wanted to run to the back and punch Sheamus in his face but he had to do his walk of shame after losing.

Once backstage, he tore through several people to get to the locker room. He was still enraged.

Punk spotted Sheamus and speared him to the floor, "What the fuck was that shit? You almost knocked me out with that clumsy fucking kick!"

Sheamus pushed Punk off with force and got to his feet, "You walked right into it! You knew it was coming. Did you want me to stop and make sure you were okay?"

"You motherfucker," Punk rushed Sheamus again was throwing punches. Those in the locker room, who'd been watching the drama unfold, jumped into action and started pulling Punk back.

Another group had to restrain Sheamus as he was now trying to get to Punk. Both were shouting and cursing each other and jerking against their co-workers trying to tear into each other.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Fuck you people," Punk jerked away and hit a locker hard with his fist. He kicked the door open and disappeared down the hall, trying to cool off.

Sheamus hurled a metal trashcan at the door after Punk exited. "Fuck you!" he shouted after Punk.

The entire locker room was stunned silent by the outburst. Finally, people went back to their business and Randy Orton whispered to John Cena, "People only get that crazy if they're fucking." John burst into laughter.

John jumped when a plastic water bottle hit the back of his head. He turned to see Sheamus staring at him. "Ya think somethin's funny, do ya, Cena?"

Cena wanted no part of it. "Man, I'm not even worried about your business. I was laughing at something else, okay?"

"Yeah? Good," Sheamus replied and went back to tossing his personal items in his bag.

Cena turned back to Orton and mouthed, "They're definitely fucking." Orton stuck his head in his locker to avoid laughing out loud. Cena had to leave the room completely.

Only moments passed when Sheamus' cell sounded. A text from Punk:

_What the hell was that? I'm sorry. I just lost it. Please come see me_

Sheamus replied:

_I'm sorry too. I don't know what happened. Let's talk. I'll come to your room_

Punk replied:

_Good!_


	11. Scene 8, Part 2

On his way to Punk's room, Sheamus began to think that, in truth, he didn't owe Punk an apology. He had done the kick as he had countless times and Punk had walked into it. Sheamus knew that he was in character all the way and despite being nervous, he'd settled into the match quickly and found it to be comfortable. What he did notice was that Punk seemed out of sync, a little awkward, his timing was off.

Once Sheamus entered the room and took a seat on the bed, Punk apologized profusely. "I can't believe I was taking swings at you."

"And tackled me to the floor," Sheamus added, looking down at the floor.

"God, I'm such an ass," Punk said shaking his head.

Sheamus looked up and said quite directly, " I didn't fuck up my kick. Ya did walk into it."

"I know," Punk admitted. "I did it on purpose I guess."

Sheamus was perplexed. "Why would ya do a thing like that?"

"Because, in the ring, you looked at me like you were going to kill me. You looked like the straightest guy in the world about to whip some kid's ass in a street fight." Punk winced. "I hated that."

"It's my job," Sheamus reasoned. "That's what they want. I do that every night."

"I know but I hated it. It's like the opposite of how I like seeing you and it felt so damn weird. I think I let the kick hit me to prove that you couldn't take me down. Pretty lame." Punk sighed. "I've been dreading a match with you for days."

It occurred to Sheamus that, oddly, his dreams seemed to represent Punk's fear of looking weak – not his own. He wondered if his subconscious picked up on that and he dreamt almost from Punk's perspective. He found it a little mind-boggling and let it go. But he did know that after the match that he, himself, did not have an ego problem working with Punk.

"We have match tomorrow night," Sheamus reminded him. "What can we do?"

"I could fuck you extra hard tonight," Punk joked. He saw the look of alarm on Sheamus' face. "I'm kidding," Punk told him. "I know that the ring and private life are separate. I have to get over it."

"Ya know that's just a persona," Sheamus said and smiled sweetly. "I'd never be like that to ya when we're alone."

Punk didn't say anything but sat down beside his partner and kissed him. It was like Punk was making sure it felt the same. He pushed Sheamus down, still locked at the lips and climbed on top of him. He laced his fingers with Sheamus' and held his lover's arms down. He could feel Sheamus melting under him, letting him have control. Punk felt relief – it felt the same.

"Damn, I want you," Punk told him. "Can I take you?"

"Please," Sheamus moaned. He was aroused and erect and wanted Punk's thick cock. Punk got up and started removing his clothing and Sheamus followed. Both were soon nude and kissing like mad.

"I love your mouth," Punk said quietly and ran his fingers across his partner's lips. "You want to show me how well you can use it?"

Sheamus played coy and acted as if he were considering it. Punk was glad that his playmate had gotten cocky as it gave him a reason to be rough.

Before Sheamus could make another move, Punk yanked his head back by the hair, "Listen you little fag, you're making me wait. Now put your mouth on my cock and make me cum."

When Punk spoke to him so harshly and with such authority, it made Sheamus salivate. He leaned down and took Punk's head into his warm, wet mouth.

"Oh fuck yeah," Punk moaned and pushed at Sheamus to take more. Sheamus followed Punk's unspoken instruction and went down slowly on the hard, leaking cock. He lapped up the precum and swallowed it eagerly, moaning as he did so.

Punk held his lover's head down and pushed up, forcing his cock down Sheamus' throat. Sheamus gagged and sputtered at the intrusion but Punk had no intensions of stopping and continued pushing himself deep into Sheamus' mouth. Finally Punk let up and allowed Sheamus to work his cock of his own will. He bobbed on Punk's slippery cock and moaned while he took it deeply. Punk was rendered speechless by how amazing the blowjob was. Sheamus was going at him, slurping and sucking loudly. Punk had never had such an incredible mouth on his cock and he was very close to getting off.

He grabbed a handful of Sheamus' flaming hair, "You ready to swallow my cum?"

Without stopping, Sheamus managed an "Mmhmm" that vibrated Punk's dick. Punk threw his head back in ecstasy, "Oh damn."

He kept his grip on Sheamus' hair as he began pumping up to meet every hot stroke. He shook and began breathing loudly and without warning, he spurted his load into his partner's waiting mouth. He watched as Sheamus slowly sucked him dry and still continued taking Punk into his mouth. It began to become uncomfortable and Punk had to pull Sheamus off his cock.

Sheamus leaned back onto the bed and remained silent. He had loved sucking Punk. He didn't want to stop he loved it so much. But now, he felt awkward and shy after going at Punk so eagerly.

Punk stroked Sheamus' cheek, "Look at me." Sheamus relented and looked at Punk shyly. Punk continued, "You're going to do that for me whenever I tell you to, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Sheamus practically whispered, letting his eyes look downward.

That was the Sheamus that Punk loved seeing. They finished the night with Sheamus jerking off while Punk slapped him roughly a few times.

After Sheamus left, Punk promised himself to be professional in the ring. It was obvious that in private that Sheamus was still all his.


	12. Scene 9

_This scene deals with anal play like Scene 3, some more toys. I had my pal Glitter Chris read some of my stuff and he liked that material quite a bit. He said (yes, this is verbatim) "Boys like other boy's buttholes as much as straight guys like the kitty cat." I thought that was funny as hell. He further added, "These dirty bitches that read this stuff should love it." That's a compliment, I assure you, lol. So, just review and if toys and butts and whatever doesn't work for you, let me know. Glitter Chris added, "These two are hot, but I'd cut off my pinky finger to blow Cody Rhodes." If I __could, I'd post pic of Glitter Chris - he works a hard, manly job but does Drag like a motherfucker. ;)_

Since Punk and Sheamus had laid down some guidelines for their "alternative" sex life, things had been much better. After their initial conversation, they'd expanded a bit – both still wanted things rough; Sheamus loved for Punk to talk as if he had total control; Sheamus liked whining in discomfort – that didn't mean "stop." But if Sheamus said anything like "stop", "don't" etc., Punk was to cease immediately. It was going smoothly and the sex was actually better. There was no more stress or confusion, just pleasure.

At the moment they were still struggling with how to keep work and play separate but had managed to get through three matches since their blow-up without incident.

In their sex life, Punk was ready to explore playing with toys again and though he'd not forgotten the purple butt plug and planned on using it again one day, his newest purchase was a dildo with shallow, smoothed ridges, like waves, running the length of it. It was light pink in color and fairly long so it could be held at one end. The girth was about the size of or only slightly larger than Punk's own cock. He really wanted to introduce it into things that night. He'd already texted Sheamus to find out if they might get together and he quickly got a reply of "yes."

There was no show that night but the roster had arrived early to stay overnight. They could start fooling around as early as they wanted which turned out to be about 8 o' clock in the evening. Sheamus showed up looking hot in jeans and a dark green tee and a flat cap. Punk answered the door wearing loose-fitting board shorts and no shirt. Right away, Punk noticed Sheamus eyeing his bare chest.

"You like looking?" Punk licked his lips. "You can touch." Sheamus was quickly running his fingertips across Punk's tattooed chest. "Get on your knees," Punk said quite sternly and his partner dropped down without any protest. Punk wanted to look down on his personal submissive and he watched intently as Sheamus glided his hands across his mid-section and the ink reading "Straight Edge." Punk took one of Sheamus' hands and moved it to the hard bulge in his shorts. Punk moaned as Sheamus stroked his length through the fabric and Punk could hear very quiet moans coming from Sheamus. "You're such a slut for my cock," Punk purred. He placed his hand under Sheamus' chin and raised it. Looking into his lover's eyes, Punk said, "Aren't you?"

Furrowing his brow and exhaling slowly, Sheamus answered, "Oh yeah." He was obviously very turned on and wanted to touch Punk's rigid penis. When he tried to go down Punk's shorts, his hand was slapped away. "You can wait," Punk teased.

"Stand up," Punk told him and Sheamus did. Punk leaned back on the bed and prepared to enjoy the strip down. "Take off your shoes and socks," Punk told him. "Let's get the boring stuff out of the way."

"Mm, now the good stuff," Punk said in a sexy tone. "Take your shirt off – slowly."

Sheamus indulged Punk and lifted his shirt slowly over his head. He tossed his cap off before removing the shirt completely, finally sliding it over his arms and dropping it to his side. He stared at Punk intently the entire time, knowing that his muscular body excited Punk. Punk shifted, his cock was aching for attention. "Unfasten your jeans, but don't take them off." Punk made his next demand. Sheamus gave Punk a sexy look and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans slowly. "Now turn around and pull them and your underwear down slowly. I want to see that hot ass." Once again Sheamus indulged Punk and pushed his jeans down, sliding them over his firm ass and down his thick thighs. He stepped out of them and waited for Punk's next instructions. But instead, he felt Punk behind him, pressing against him and Punk had stripped as well.

"Palms on the wall," Punk told him sternly and Sheamus leaned forward pressing his palms against the wall as Punk had told him. Punk's hands were all over Sheamus' ass – cupping the cheeks, squeezing them, giving them light slaps. "I have something for you," Punk teased. His fingers found Sheamus' tight entrance and brushed across. "It's another toy. What do you think?"

"Mm, I think I'll like it," Sheamus replied already pushing his hips forward slowly. "Very kinky." He laughed a little.

Punk made him jump by smacking his ass hard. "It's not really 'kinky.' I hate that word. It's just something to give pleasure. And who doesn't like pleasure?" He punctuated with another hard slap to his partner's ass.

"I'm sorry," Sheamus said quietly, savoring Punk's sharp strikes. He grunted as Punk spanked him hard until he was twisted away.

Punk grabbed the big man by his upper arm and jerked him towards the bed. He pushed Sheamus onto his back and without warning, started blowing him. Punk's mouth felt incredible and Sheamus was thrusting forward and moaning. Punk pushed his hips down tight and went at his partner's cock hungrily until he could feel Sheamus getting tense as he neared climax. Punk pulled away and slapped Sheamus' thigh hard. "Turn over."

On his stomach, Sheamus pushed into the bed, massaging his cock. He heard Punk moving about the room behind him and knew he was going to meet the new toy. He was so excited. Punk slid between his lover's legs and kissed the small of his back gently and down to his reddened cheeks. Sheamus felt the silky lube run down his crack and across his pucker – he loved that feeling. Punk's index finger was pushing in gently, followed by his middle finger and he used both to relax his partner's muscles.

"This is it," Punk told Sheamus and held the light pink dildo for him to see. "I wanted you to see what you're getting. It's big, isn't it?" Punk was intentionally putting ideas in his playmate's head, as the toy wasn't _that_ big.

Sheamus liked the looks of the silicone toy but Punk was right. "It's kinda big," he said quietly, nervous.

Punk moved right beside Sheamus' ear and whispered, "It will feel much, much bigger when I shove it in your ass." It made Punk horny as fuck when Sheamus trembled. "And you're going to make sure it gets in deep." Punk moved back down and took Sheamus by the wrists. "Spread yourself open."

Timidly, Sheamus placed his palms on his own cheeks and at Punk's coaxing, "Do it," spread his buttocks. It was an odd sensation helping in his own "punishment." He felt dirty and he loved it.

Punk added more lube to Sheamus' smooth, pink pucker and coated the toy as well. He gently pressed the rounded head to the hot opening that Sheamus displayed for him. He begin pushing, intending to get deep inside. Punk found it so hot watching his lover's tight anus opening for the thick silicone toy. He got the slimmer head in and began pushing to thicker length in. He finally heard from Sheamus who whined and started letting his cheeks go. "Keep yourself spread," Punk corrected him. Sheamus pulled his cheeks apart again but still whined as Punk slowly pushed more of the dildo into his tight hole. He was squirming but liked it. "You get a little more," Punk taunted and he pushed the length in with enough remaining for him to hold the toy and control it. "How does that feel?"

Sheamus was heaving, his breaths ragged and deep. "Big," he grunted.

"Oh it is big," Punk further taunted, secretly smiling. "I bet this is the biggest thing you've ever had in your tight asshole."

Punk smirked when Sheamus gasped quietly. Punk knew how to push his buttons, speaking in a graphic, dirty way. He knew that Sheamus wasn't used to that and it made him feel slightly embarrassed. And a blushing Sheamus was so cute. "Don't you think?" Punk pressed.

"Yeah," Sheamus said very quietly, still close to panting. "I like it though."

"Oh, I know you do, fag," Punk said wickedly and gave the toy a hard, but shallow shove. Sheamus groaned loudly, moved his hands away and put them back quickly before Punk could say anything. "That's good. You listen," Punk gave him credit.

Sheamus held his breath as Punk began pulling the dildo backward. The little waves along it created an unusual but pleasurable sensation and he actually relaxed and moaned a little. Punk was quickly pushing forward again and it took a moment for the pleasurable sensation to return. As Punk sped up the motion, each thrust felt better and better. Sheamus was soon moaning and completely into getting fucked by Punk's toy. Several minutes passed and Sheamus felt as if he could cum from the sensation. Punk wasn't ready for that and pushed Sheamus' hands away. "Get on your knees." He was pulling backward at his big lover's waist.

Quickly, Sheamus was on his knees, his face resting against the pillow and moans ripping from his throat non-stop. Punk was still fucking him with the toy and grasped Sheamus' cock. He loudly whined and moaned as Punk jerked his cock in unison with the thrusts.

"You like it so much, don't you?" Punk baby-talked.

"Oh fuck yes." Sheamus was gripping the sheets and writhing. He wanted to cum but he knew that Punk would want a piece first. That would be nice too. In fact, Sheamus got vocal on the matter. "I want you to fuck me."

Punk loved hearing that. "You want my cock?" he purred.

"Yes, yes," Sheamus answered breathlessly. "Now. Please fuck me right now." He was still moaning as Punk worked his body with the toy skillfully.

Punk whispered, " Say 'please' again."

"Please," Sheamus answered in such a serious tone that Punk knew that he meant it. It made Punk's cock throb.

Punk slowly slipped the ribbed toy from Sheamus' warm body. Punk found a ready entrance as hot as he had the first time they'd experimented with toys. "Your ass is totally open for me," Punk said wickedly.

Aggressively, Sheamus replied, "Then fuck it."

That hint of pushiness turned Punk on. He liked eagerness just not "insubordination." Punk slicked his own cock with warm lubricant and pressed in the already tightening tunnel. Sliding in was like silk. It felt amazing and Punk moaned like a whore. That put a little smile on Sheamus' face, knowing Punk liked it so much.

Punk set a slow, steady rhythm, fucking his partner sensually rather than hard and still stroking him from behind. For a while both were quiet except for the heavy breathing filling the room. It was a good kind of quiet – both were satisfied and completely focused on the moment.

Slowly, Punk pulled out and uttered, "Turn over."

Punk re-entered his partner in a face-to-face position and it felt a little intense for Sheamus. Punk was fucking him and stroking his cock while looking him intently in the eyes. Sheamus loved the feeling but closed his eyes unsure of how respond to Punk's seemingly more romantic gesture. "Open your eyes," Punk said almost at once. "I want to see them. I want you to see me fucking you."

Sheamus opened his blue eyes and looked back at Punk though it felt a little awkward. Punk kissed his lips hard and broke it, saying, "You belong to me?"He kissed Sheamus again. "When we're alone like this, you belong to me?" He made himself clearer. Sheamus nodded his head, getting more comfortable with this very close contact and Punk was pleasing him incredibly by fucking him and stroking him perfectly. Sheamus moaned quietly and dug at the sheet. On impulse, Punk stopped everything and grasped Sheamus' face tightly and kissed him hard. Sheamus' hands went behind Punk's neck and gripped tightly. In between kisses, Punk uttered things that he usually wouldn't say as if he couldn't control himself, "I want you so much." "I think about you all the time." "I hate that you never stay with me after we're together."

The heavy kissing and Punk's heavy words were a bit overwhelming for Sheamus who had not planned on seeing this into a real relationship. But he didn't have time to think too much as Punk was once again, thrusting into him. "I want you to cum for me," Punk was moaning. He grasped Sheamus' cock and began jerking it. "I want to see you cum." Punk's voice was low and sexy and aggressive. It was making Sheamus edge to an orgasm. Punk was unrelenting with the hot sex and his amazing hand and Sheamus was soon huffing and moaning loudly. He thrust into Punk's hand until he came hard. Had it been a race, a replay would have been needed to see who got there first as Punk was coming exactly when Sheamus did. The room was full of groans, moaning and panting as both finished together.

Afterwards, they showered together but didn't really communicate. When they came back into the room both wearing just towels around the waist, Punk slid onto the bed and Sheamus began gathering his clothes.

"Why don't you stay with me a while?" Punk offered. "I mean I said that I hated when you left, so it's no secret."

Sheamus scooted beside Punk and sat stiffly, awkwardly. Punk noticed and asked, "Why does this make you so tense?"

"It makes me feel like we're a couple or something. And those things you said earlier, they made us sound like a couple. I guess it feels weird."

"Aren't we already a couple?" Punk said with a little smile.

Punk was the person that Sheamus spent the most time with, talked to the most, texted every day and the only person he slept with. He smiled shyly at Punk and leaned back against the pillows beside him.

Punk took Sheamus' hand and grabbed the remote with the other. "What do you like to watch? I like cartoons." He started flipping through the channels, squeezing his _boyfriend's_ hand.

_I'd love for you guys to give me your opinion on both the sex and the relationship status. Always want your thoughts. X T L. :)_


	13. Scene 10

_Readers: this chapter comes after a 20-day break. Was very busy with the holiday season and now ready to get back into the habit of writing. Enjoy._

"Don't stop. Please, don't," Sheamus said out of breath and moaning. He was experiencing pure bliss as Punk fucked him beautifully, thoroughly. The big redhead's cheek was pressed into the pillow on Punk's bed and he was on his knees. Punk was behind him, sliding in slow and deep and pulling out as smoothly. There was slight friction as their skin made intense contact and it was softened by the silky lube, creating a perfect feeling for both of them. Punk's hand was stroking his partner's cock at the same pace as the satisfying thrusts.

"Tell me how much you fucking love it," Punk demanded.

"I fuckin love it more than . . . fuck, _anything_," Sheamus answered as he shuddered uncontrollably.

"Yeah?" Punk said in a voice that dripped with lust. "My cock is better than anything else in the world?"

Sheamus moaned. Punk was so hot at that moment. "Yeah," he whispered to Punk.

Punk smiled a devilish little grin, so enjoying hearing his playmate in such a state of shameless ecstasy. God, how he loved fucking Sheamus like this and loved the responses he got as his partner writhed and moaned. It was so easy to drive him over the edge and Punk loved having that control.

Only an hour before, the two had been in a rental in the parking lot of yet another arena – they all seemed the same anymore. They'd been parked a distance from the building and making out like mad in the SUV. Punk had roughed his boyfriend up a bit, slapping him around in between heated kisses. It made Sheamus hard as stone and Punk had teased him through his jeans, rubbing a firm hand across the swollen cock. Sheamus was panting and begging Punk to fuck him but Punk had instead jerked his own dick out and pushed his partner's head to it. Punk had thrust hard; fucking the willing wet mouth that engulfed his member. He'd wanted to cum so badly but refused to give up getting deep into his boyfriend's tight body. He'd pushed Sheamus away roughly, sped to the hotel and was all over Sheamus the second the hotel room door closed.

Both had gotten naked quickly and made out intensely – grinding against each other, kissing hard, tongues wrapping around one another. Punk had long gotten over caring that Sheamus was so much taller. He'd just grab a handful of that ginger hair and jerk his boyfriend down to kiss him. And when Punk had him pinned on the bed, fucking him, it really didn't matter who was taller.

At the moment, Punk felt so close to just exploding and he moved even slower, barely thrusting. The response was a sexy whine from Sheamus who wanted Punk to continue penetrating him all night. The begging noises made Punk fight for control of his orgasm. Having his muscular, sexy partner want it so bad was the closest thing to a high that the straightedge life-styler needed. And it _was_ so addictive. He had gotten to where the days when we didn't get to pound his boyfriend were like days without air. He lived for fucking Sheamus more than he had when they'd first started playing around some time back. On the days they did get to see one another, they were going at it hard. It was delightfully exhausting. They'd gotten very brave and gotten it on in locker room showers, in parked SUV's, once in the nosebleed seats of an arena. They had the appetite of wild animals and loved every minute of it.

"Fuck me," Sheamus whined. "Please, Punk. Please. Just fuckin slam me." He desperately wanted Punk to continue stimulating his sensitive gland and keep the firm grip around his cock as well. When Punk had slowed to almost stopping, Sheamus had been on the verge of shooting out a hefty load onto the white sheets beneath him.

Punk slapped his partner's firm, pale ass. "You want to cum so bad don't you?" Punk teased.

"Yeah, bad," Sheamus answered, breathing quickly and loudly. "Bad." He grunted with pleasure as Punk gave his ass another stinging smack.

Somehow, Punk had managed to regain his composure and started fucking Sheamus fast and hard. Immediately Sheamus was moaning and grunting with each swift thrust.

Punk released his boyfriend's cock. "Jerk yourself off," Punk demanded and Sheamus was yanking at his own dick instantly.

Punk wanted his hands free so he could grip and pull at his partner's hips, getting in as deeply as possible and making it rough. Punk was practically growling, his teeth were clenched and was giving the big Irishman a pounding.

"Fuck!" Punk barked, so close to emptying his balls into his partner's tight ass. He grunted and shook. Just feeling Punk so worked up drove Sheamus crazy. He jerked himself quickly and began moaning loudly as he released. His orgasm made him dizzy and he pumped his cock until he was completely spent.

As Punk came, he grunted loudly as his member pulsed throughout the climax. He remained inside for a moment, breathing shakily and then pulled out slowly, his sensitive head slightly squeezed by his partner's muscles - he winced at the feeling. He collapsed onto his back and Sheamus turned over to lie on his own back as well. Both were shiny with perspiration and still out of breath. They lay quietly and recovered from the intense sex.

Finally Sheamus moved and reached for his cell phone on the nightstand. After he glanced at the time, he turned to Punk. "It's about that time."

Disappointed, Punk sighed. "I know. You have to get on the road."

"Yeah," Sheamus answered solemnly. "But I'll see ya in three days."

"Good," Punk said in a happier tone.

The two got cleaned up, Sheamus got his things together and kissed Punk goodbye. Soon enough, they'd be back together, definitely naked and most certainly feeling damn good.


	14. Scene 11

Punk lay with Sheamus, both on their sides on a hotel bed as they made out after a show. They were fresh out of the shower and Punk was running his fingers through Sheamus' wet, ginger locks and tugging at them a little.

"Do you fantasize about me?" Punk asked his boyfriend in between intense kisses. "Do you think about me when you jerk off?"

Sheamus looked into Punk's eyes and answered honestly. "All the time." His fingers trailed down Punk's chest and his lips followed. He loved tasting Punk – every luscious inch of him.

"What's your favorite thing to think about when you're stroking yourself?" Punk was curious and pressed the subject. The idea of Sheamus laid out, completely nude and jerking his thick cock made Punk hard as rock. And even more, Punk was turned on by what thoughts his boyfriend was having while pleasuring himself.

"Ya know," Sheamus said, suddenly a little shy. "Just things we do."

Punk was coy and grinned. "Like what?"

"Like . . . ya fuckin me when I'm on my knees with my face smashed into a pillow," He answered in his sexy accent. He had shaken off the feeling of self-consciousness and had answered confidentially, sounding hot and horny.

"Mm, that's good," Punk whispered and raised his brows with interest. "What else?"

Sheamus laughed quietly, deep in his throat and kissed along Punk's neck, his tongue finding the tattoo just behind his partner's ear. He said in a low tone to Punk, "I think about suckin your cock and swallowin your cum." After the comment, Punk moaned. Sheamus was getting worked up telling Punk his fantasies. He was breathing heavy against Punk's neck and kissing him hard. "And I think about you smackin my ass hard while ya fill me with stiff dick." More hard breathing; more intense kisses to Punk's neck. "When ya fuck me in the shower and your body is covered in sweat and steam – looks so hot. And when ya smack my face, mm, I love that shit."

"Damn," Punk said loudly and tightly grasped his partner's biceps, enjoying the feel of the firm tissue. "You're getting me hot." He pushed Sheamus onto his back and climbed on top of him and was quickly kissing him hard – tasting his lover's mouth and savoring it.

Both were already naked and both were fully erect. Punk grasped his own cock and asked, "Do you want this in you?"

"Oh hell yes," Sheamus answered eagerly. "Constantly," he added. Punk loved hearing that.

As Punk reached over for the lubricant on the nightstand, Sheamus planted kisses down Punk's toned arm. "You're gorgeous," Sheamus told him quietly.

Punk moved back face to face with his boyfriend and smiled. "Thanks," he replied to the compliment and pressed his lips to Sheamus' again. The soft kiss turned into an intense, passionate one. Both of them were moaning softly and their tongues met over and over. Reluctantly, Punk pulled away and kissed down the muscular torso before him. He ran his lips softly across the head of his partner's hard dick, tasting the sticky liquid leaking from it. Sheamus groaned and pushed his hips up. Punk gave in to the urge to take his boyfriend's cock into his mouth and went down on it slowly; thoroughly coating it with saliva and making Sheamus writhe and groan even louder.

Punk sucked his partner's thick penis for several minutes while allowing his fingers to run across the tender sac and down between those firm ass cheeks. Punk slipped his index finger lightly across the tight, puckered entrance that he so wanted to penetrate. Sheamus was shaking, the feeling was so intense. Slowly, Punk released the rigid cock and moved to ready his partner's body to accept him. Punk covered his fingers with silky, slick lube and rubbed firmly against the opening. Sheamus moaned and pumped his hips forward. Smoothly, Punk slipped his index finger into the waiting warmth. He moved in easily as Sheamus offered no resistance but only eager acceptance. Almost immediately, Punk pushed another digit inside. He slipped the two fingers in and out repeatedly while pushing gently at the walls to spread his lover's tight ass. Meanwhile, Sheamus was moaning loudly and gripping at the sheets with his fingertips. He wanted Punk's big cock in the worst way and was on the verge of actually begging for it. He exhaled loudly as Punk gently removed his fingers and moved between the big redhead's legs, pushing them apart and lifting them out of the way. He aligned his member with his partner's relaxed pucker and pushed in slowly. Sheamus squeezed his eyes shut and groaned as Punk filled him little by little. It felt so amazing having Punk enter him and open him.

"You feel so good," Punk told his boyfriend as he buried his cock inside. He began rhythmically pumping his cock into the warm walls that Sheamus possessed - they snugly gripped Punk's throbbing penis for an intense, pleasing sensation. "Is this the feeling you want when you're jerking off? Hmm? Do you feel my cock in you when you're being a little slut all by yourself?"

"Yeah," Sheamus answered in a quiet voice as he breathed heavily. That was exactly what he thought about on many occasions.

Punk surprised his boyfriend with his next inquiry. He asked, low and sexy, "Do you ever think about getting your cock inside of _me_?"

Caught off guard, Sheamus was silent for a moment. Punk was patient and waited for an answer, still fucking him deeply. Sheamus cleared his throat and said shyly, "Maybe sometimes. Just because it would feel so good – not to, ya know, try to be dominant. Ya know?" He was nervous, thinking Punk might be turned off.

"It's okay. I'm sure I feel damn good," Punk teased him.

"Besides, if you'd made me angry, I do something like this." He slapped his boyfriend's pale cheek with a sharp, stinging blow. Sheamus moaned, loving Punk's corporal punishment. Punk stroked the pink area where he'd struck his partner. He couldn't resist slapping the cheek again and hearing the lusty grunt from Sheamus. "But this time, I'm not upset. I promise." He stroked the cheek but didn't mark it again. But he did start pumping faster into his partner's tightness.

"You wanna do this to me?" Punk asked roughly as he fucked harder and harder. "You wish you could fuck me like this?" He grasped Sheamus' face. "That's not gonna happen, you got that?"

"Yeah, I got it," Sheamus answered, getting into Punk's aggressive, dominant behavior. Sheamus was close to panting and let out a loud whine when Punk gripped his cock and began jerking it roughly.

"It's always going to be like this – me banging the fuck out of you and you taking it like a whore. My fucking whore," Punk said through clenched teeth. "You like that?"

Moaning and shaking, Sheamus answered, "I like that. Yes, I fuckin love it." He was right at the edge of getting off and Punk could see it and wanted to go ahead and push his boyfriend.

Punk quickly poured lube onto his partner's throbbing cock and stroked it well while continually fucking his ass. Sheamus trembled and began spewing thick jizz onto Punk's fist and his own abs.

"Mm, fuck yeah," Punk growled, turned on by his boyfriend's hard release. And he was there himself, pumping his load into Sheamus' warmth. "Holy shit," Punk whispered and exhaled loudly. He slipped his dick out and moved beside Sheamus on the bed.

"You fucking loved that," Punk said grinning. "Didn't you?" He ran his fingers down Sheamus' muscular arm.

"Absolutely," Sheamus answered also smiling. "I love when you're rough."

"Good, I love being rough," Punk replied and leaned over and kissed his lips. "Are we riding together tomorrow?"

"I was plannin on it. We'll have a free day without a show and we can do anything we want to do." Sheamus was giving Punk a sexy look.

"We're going to do some exciting things," Punk purred and kissed his partner again. The two kissed and touched until they were both sleepy.

Punk had fallen asleep and Sheamus lay there, drifting off as well, alone with his thoughts. He was smiling as he recalled the orgasm he'd just had. He'd never tell Punk what was in his mind. Almost all the stimulation was from Punk's big cock inside him and Punk's dominant, sexy persona but a tiny part of him was fantasizing about how it would feel to fuck his tattooed boyfriend. He couldn't help but think that it would feel heavenly. He had no desire to control Punk or get rough with him but just to feel his boyfriend's warmth surrounding his cock snugly. He let the thought go as sleep overtook his exhausted body.


	15. Scene 12

The feeling in the dimly lit hotel room was intense. Punk and Sheamus were barely speaking and were quiet except for heavy breathing. They were kissing deeply and feeling one another's hot skin. Sheamus was naked and on his back while Punk, wearing loose board shorts, straddled him.

Sheamus could feel his cock make contact with Punk's body through the material of the clothing. Just touching Punk's shorts made Sheamus push up with his hips desperately wanting to feel Punk's bare skin. His hands had traveled down Punk's body and were gripped on the brunette's hips. Sheamus couldn't stop himself from holding Punk's body intimately as if he were having sex with him. He pushed down on Punk's hips while pumping his own hips up – a desperate attempt at feeling the sex he wanted so badly.

Meanwhile, Punk allowed this behavior to go on while taking his partner's lips again and again in deep, hot kisses. He dipped into his boyfriend's warm mouth, catching his tongue and pulled slightly away before dipping back down and taking another tasty kiss from the big redhead. Punk's hands had settled on both sides of Sheamus' face and he held him like that, lightly grasping and kissing him hard. Between some kisses, Punk would slide his thumb across his boyfriend's warm lips while looking deeply into his blue eyes, so full of desire. There was an intensity between them that rivaled any other time they'd been together – the kissing was deep and hungry, the touching was intense and emotional, their eyes had fire in them – they were totally and completely into one another. The rest of the world didn't exist.

Still kissing Sheamus intently, Punk pulled away several times to speak before returning for more of his partner's mouth. When he would speak, he'd keep his lips almost touching Sheamus' and his tone was a lust-filled whisper. "Tell me you want me."

With no hesitation, Sheamus whispered back, "I want you," before Punk took his lips again.

"Are you mine?" Punk's sweet lips hovered just above his boyfriend's.

Breathing hard, Sheamus answered him. "I'm yours. I'm totally yours."

Punk wrapped his hand around Sheamus' throat – not a grip that could cause any danger but a show of dominance. Sheamus moaned, loving how Punk's fingers collared him. Punk's face was inches from Sheamus'. He continued gripping his partner's neck lightly. "That's what I like to hear. You _are_ totally mine." He was all over Sheamus' mouth again, kissing him hard, tasting him.

Slowly Punk sat up, allowing his firm cheeks to rest on his partner's cock. He could feel it, hard as stone pressed against him and Sheamus pumping it slightly. He had the Irishman extremely worked up and that turned Punk on.

Punk ran his hand down the creamy skin of Sheamus' torso; his chest was rising and falling with each deep, shaky breath. His expression was a mixture of lust, sweetness and a little fear. Having Punk straddle him like this made him nervous, like a nerdy teenager with a crush on the hottest guy at school. Sheamus was a little in awe, having Punk in such a compromising position. But he still was powerless to stop Punk's hold over him, even like this. Punk was making the decisions, Punk chose to get on top, Punk was still in control.

Punk's fingers traced the outline of Sheamus' lips and then brushed across them gently. Sheamus was moved by slight tremors, staring at Punk, not sure what was next. Punk savored the look; his boyfriend so obviously turned on but so afraid to voice his needs.

"What do you want?" Punk's tone made bumps rise across Sheamus' skin. He took in a breath to answer and then said nothing. He took in another sharp breath without answering. His lips visibly trembled with each breath.

"I know what you want," Punk said seductively. "But I want to hear it." He grinded his ass against his boyfriend's thick, solid cock. "So tell me."

Sheamus started a sentence this time. "I want," He stopped speaking and took in a deep breath and finally, slowly and calmly told Punk, "I want to fuck you." He exhaled slowly after confessing his desire to penetrate his partner.

Punk leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend deeply. "I know you want that," Punk whispered to him. He sat up again slowly, once again pressing against Sheamus' ready cock. Punk moved in a rocking motion and Sheamus moaned, pumping his hips slowly to meet Punk's teasing movements. Unable to control himself, Sheamus began pushing at Punk's shorts, trying to get them out of the way.

"Mm, calm down," Punk soothed him. Punk slipped off of his partner and cast his shorts off before returning gently to the position.

Feeling Punk's skin against him made Sheamus practically whine. His brow furrowed and he parted his lips, taking in air in quick, short breaths. Punk thought his turned on boyfriend looked delicious, losing control, so sexy. Punk moved gently, sliding his bare ass against Sheamus' erection. He felt Sheamus' fingertips grip his hips tightly, pressing hard and leaving marks.

"I can't have that," Punk told him gently and took Sheamus' hands away from his hips. He held Sheamus at the wrists and pinned his arms over his head on the pillow. Punk held Sheamus down like that and kissed him while still riding against the redhead's cock. Sheamus pumped up desperately wanting to penetrate Punk.

"You want a piece of me so bad," Punk teased. He could feel the head of Sheamus' dick bump against his ass, which was out of reach as Punk leaned over his whining boyfriend. Punk thought that Sheamus looked gorgeous like this – face flushed, lips parted, those strong arms pinned above his head and his muscular chest heaving. He was aching to feel Punk's body tight around his cock. Punk planted more fierce kisses on Sheamus' lips, his neck and chest while still restraining him. "Okay," Punk said abruptly. "You can have me."

Sheamus' eyes flew open and he sucked air into his lungs in a short, hard breath. "Really?" He was stunned and excited. He wanted Punk and was going to get Punk.

"Really," Punk purred and allowed Sheamus' hands to go free. They went straight to Punk's ass cheeks and began kneading the hot flesh. Punk just smiled, looking quite sneaky. "Yeah, you can fuck me. But let's not skip your foreplay," Punk told him. "That would be just rude," Punk said with a sly wink.

"I don't need foreplay. I'm ready," Sheamus said quickly, so ready to get a sweet piece of Punk.

"Nah, you need foreplay," Punk said and raised his brows. He began moving down the strong pale torso with his mouth, kissing and lightly biting. His lips trailed down Sheamus' abs and brushed across his swollen cock.

"Oh fuck," Sheamus moaned. "Don't torture me."

"Oh I'm not going to torture you," Punk whispered. "I'm going to blow you."

Frustrated, Sheamus ran his fingers into his red hair. "Same thing," he said in a low voice.

Punk was back on him in an instant and gripped his face roughly. "You think you can get what you want by being a smartass?" He slapped his boyfriend's cheek. "Huh?"

Getting smacked turned Sheamus on but the idea of not getting Punk was disappointing. "I wasn't bein a smartass, but if ya blow me, I probably won't last."

Punk had become rough. "Oh I know that," He said wickedly. "But if you can hold out while I suck you then you can have me." He smiled and it was pure, teasing evil.

"Why can't I just have a go at ya right now?" Sheamus whined.

"You ungrateful little prick," Punk seethed at him. "You're lucky to get a blowjob from me. You should be saying 'Thank you, Punk, for sucking my cock.' That's what you should say." Punk slapped Sheamus again making him grunt. "Right?"

"Yeah," Sheamus answered in a small voice. He was turned on by Punk's aggressive, demanding demeanor.

"Tell me then," Punk ordered.

"Thanks for blowin me," Sheamus told him. He was immediately slapped again and kissed fiercely by Punk who was getting into this exchange. Punk ended the kiss with a little bite to Sheamus' bottom lip and continued his rant.

"_Thanks for blowin me_," Punk mocked Sheamus. "You say that to a ring rat. I'm CM Fucking Punk. You say 'Thank you, Punk, for sucking my cock' and don't get all Irish-trash and say 'Ya', say 'You.' Now. Go." Punk waited for a reply as he stared at Sheamus in an intimidating manner.

It took a moment for Sheamus to pull himself together. He started, "Thank yewww …"

"Fuckin' smartass," Punk interrupted after Sheamus' over-enunciation of the word "you." He nodded at Sheamus. "Start over."

"Thank _you_, Punk, for suckin my cock," He finally gave in to Punk's demand.

Punk gripped his face again. "Was that so hard?" He kissed Sheamus hard on the mouth for several moments. He felt his partner already pumping his hips up again and Punk took delight in the teasing he was giving Sheamus. He broke away suddenly and went straight to the big man's cock, licking the length in one swipe. Sheamus nearly came off the bed. He groaned loudly and slammed his head hard into the pillow. "Fuck," he cursed. Punk's warm tongue felt so good to his long-neglected member.

And Punk was just getting started. He wrapped his lips around the head of his partner's cock and licked the slit with his tongue. Sheamus was groaning and twisting beneath him. Punk continued and went down on Sheamus slowly, his lips finally met the base of the thick penis. He began slowly stroking Sheamus' cock with his mouth. He could feel Sheamus trembling, his muscles twitching.

"I'm gonna feckin explode if ya keep . . . if _you_ keep doing that," Sheamus said through clenched teeth.

Punk found it extremely cute that his boyfriend had thrown in an American accent for the word "you." He knew Sheamus would do anything to please him or make him smile, even something silly like that. Later, they'd joke about it. But right now, Punk was only interested in one thing – giving a damn good blowjob. If Sheamus could hold out until Punk grew tired, then Sheamus could bang him. But Punk knew that wasn't going to happen, no way.

"Mm," Punk moaned loudly continuing the blowjob. His moans vibrated Sheamus' cock, further driving him crazy. Punk's mouth felt like heaven and his hands were massaging his partner's scrotum. He felt Sheamus' tension slip away little by little and his legs relax and open a bit. Sheamus was now moaning and gripping the sheet, consumed by the pleasure Punk was giving him. Punk even allowed Sheamus to thrust into his mouth for a while. Punk had Sheamus right where he wanted him and he knew his hot ginger was going to pop his load way before Punk got tired.

"You gonna make it?" Punk inquired in between deep strokes. He knew the answer already.

"Oh, hell no," Sheamus moaned. He was too far gone now and wanted to cum in Punk's mouth.

The oral sex became more intense as Punk applied more suction and went faster. Sheamus was pumping up into his mouth and running his fingers across Punk's short hair – he moaned and panted. Sheamus took in a deep breath and didn't exhale for a moment. Punk noticed his partner's abdominal muscles tensing and knew things were about to reach a finish. Sheamus exhaled loudly, losing his seed as it spurted into Punk's mouth. Punk worked on his cock until it was empty and gently pulled away. Sheamus looked thoroughly spent. And thoroughly sexy.

Still horny, Punk licked along Sheamus' neck and to his ear. "Maybe next time," He teased.

"That was good too," Sheamus told him in a tone that really said "That was fucking awesome." He kissed Punk and tasted his own cum. He didn't find it unpleasant at all. He moved close his boyfriend's ear and whispered, "Thank you, Punk, for suckin my cock."

Grinning, Punk replied with a "you're welcome." They continued making out and Punk begun pushing Sheamus towards his unspent cock. Sheamus got the idea and returned the favor, sucking Punk off quickly.

They shared the bed that night close to each other, skin touching skin as they slept. Sheamus woke up in the morning still hoping that his shot at Punk would present itself. He wanted Punk now, more than ever.

**Note to readers:** I love Sheamus' Irish accent - And Punk does as well in the story. He was just taunting and teasing Sheamus a bit for wicked fun. He definitely doesn't want to change that sexy accent. No worries :). Thanks for comment from reader JadeRose for pointing out need for clarification. Her reviews always offer insight on things I may have overlooked. So once again, Sheamus' hot accent is not going anywhere :)


	16. Scene 13

The last time Punk and Sheamus had been together, Sheamus had been mere inches from penetrating his lean, sexy boyfriend's body. Punk had snatched that fantasy away at the last minute, leaving Sheamus frustrated and even hungrier than ever for a taste of Punk.

When Sheamus' phone sounded, he hoped it was Punk and he prayed it was another chance at getting what he really wanted – to fuck his tattooed boyfriend, slowly, deeply, intensely.

Instead the text said:

_Did you like playing with toys? I want to do that again but you can choose – purple or pink. I KNOW you remember each of them._

Slightly disappointed but not turned off, Sheamus recalled the toys Punk had introduced – a purple plug and a light pink thick dildo. He already knew his answer.

_Purple :) Tonight?_

Punk: _Yep See you_

Sheamus thought back. The night he'd left Punk's room after Punk had introduced the purple silicone toy into their play, Sheamus couldn't stop thinking about it. At first he'd been nervous but still very excited. And then as Punk had pushed it in slowly, he'd felt some discomfort – well, pain for a moment. But when Punk had pushed the entire length into him, it had felt amazing. Every move he made and each time he clenched his muscles, it had rubbed against his tight walls and it was soft and warm. He loved the sensation of being stretched for Punk's cock. And there were no doubts left that Punk was ready to please and torture him this night.

Meanwhile, right after sending the text, Punk was actually jerking his cock, having various fantasies all including his ginger-haired lover.

Sheamus was such a sweet little subby for Punk that he was sure he could talk him into doing just about anything. He had Sheamus' trust and he knew how to turn him on. Punk liked having a regular boyfriend and loved that when they were alone, he totally owned his Irish playmate.

"Oh holy fuck," Punk moaned as he was almost at his peak. "Mm, Sheamus," Punk whispered as cum leaked onto his abs and his fist wrapped around his large dick. He'd gotten off just as he was thinking about Sheamus on his knees sucking his cock dry.

_Later_

Sheamus had checked into the hotel later than Punk, having arrived on another bus. He had his own room and put his things down. He freshened up and was ready to go be with his boyfriend. He knew he'd probably not be back to sleep there and grabbed a small shaving kit with his few personal items, a toothbrush and his own deodorant and his cell phone and wallet. Aside from those items, he just used Punk's things. On his way to Punk's room he felt nervous again. He wanted to try different things but he didn't want to hurt – well, too much. He decided to just let things unfold naturally.


	17. Scene 14

_Moments later_

Punk looked out the peephole at a nervous-looking Sheamus who was biting his bottom lip and staring at the floor. Punk opened the door and gave him a sideways glance. "Nervous?"

Sheamus let out a little "whew" and smiled. "Maybe a little."

"Come on," Punk stepped away from the door. "You had fun before when we played with, shall we say, foreign objects." He squeezed his partner's firm ass cheek.

"I know I can trust you," Sheamus told him and winked.

"Yeah. You can trust me," Punk answered in sincerity; he was already running his fingers along Sheamus' thick biceps. "You can trust me," Punk whispered, trailing off and moving in to kiss his partner. Sheamus leaned down a little to meet his lips. And it was a very, very nice kiss – hot and lasted a long time. Longer than either had really planned.

During the deep exchange, Punk had pushed Sheamus onto the bed and ended up on top of him. It was hard to break apart, each dipping back in for another taste. "Mm," Punk moaned and smiled finally pulling away. "You're yum," he teased. "And I have surprise for you," Punk said raising his brows and grinning.

"Should I be scared?" Sheamus had no idea what Punk had in mind.

"No, absolutely not. The opposite of scared. It's a good thing, I promise."

Sheamus' curiosity was peaked. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you when we get to it," Punk taunted. "Just relax until then. You can relax, right?" Punk's hand were pushing Sheamus' t-shirt up and rubbing his big chest.

"I can do that," replied Sheamus already melting under Punk's touch.

Both were soon naked and making out, Punk's hand drifting down occasionally and slapping Sheamus' hip and roughly kneading his ass. Sheamus' mouth kept returning to Punk's tattoos across his chest.

"You like those, don't you?" Punk pondered out loud, running his hands through his partner's hair while he kissed along the colorful ink.

"M hm," Sheamus barely answered without stopping. Punk stood, pulling Sheamus to the edge of the bed.

"Do you like this one?" Punk placed his finger on the koi that wrapped up his left arm. Sheamus kissed the ink along its length, dragging his tongue out across one of the tail fins.

"What about...," Punk seemed to be thinking. "Ah, this one?" He folded his left arm and pointed to the four-leaf clover. Sheamus smiled broadly and kissed the tattoo with a little peck.

"These?" Punk displayed his "Drug Free" text across both knuckles. Sheamus kissed and licked his way across Punk's closed fists, looking up at him seductively as he did.

Punk slipped a hand behind Sheamus' head and pulled him closer to this torso. "This is my favorite," Punk told him in a sexy tone. Sheamus was eye-level with the arc of letters that read "Straightedge."

Sheamus held Punk's hips and leaned forward, planting kisses slowly across the letters. It was making Punk crazy and he pumped his hips slightly.

"This one is magic," Punk teased and ran his fingers just above the head of his hard dick that bumped against his abs. "See? It's invisible." Punk winked.

With soft lips, Sheamus kissed across the imaginary tattoo his chin making gentle contact with Punk's cock.

"It also goes down this side," Punk ran his index finger beside his swollen member and Sheamus put a trail of kisses there, Punk's erection brushing along his cheek. "And this side," Punk gestured to the other side of his cock. Sheamus smiled up at Punk and got one in return. He thought Punk's "magic tattoo" was a cute and creative way to get things going in that particular direction. After kissing that area, Sheamus asked, "Do you have anymore?"

Punk was running his fingers through his lover's ginger locks. "Why don't you just try to find it and I'll let you know."

Sheamus teased Punk a bit further by kissing towards his hips and the top of the thighs but he gave Punk what he really wanted when he ran his tongue flat up the underside of the stiff dick. Punk's grip on Sheamus' hair became stronger and groaned loudly. Sheamus grasped the erect member and went down on it completely. Punk literally went weak in the knees as Sheamus coated his shaft in saliva – so slick and stimulating. "Mm," Punk moaned and pumped his cock forward slowly. "You do know how to suck a dick, don't you?" Punk's tone was soft but a bit bossy. Sheamus loved it.

Punk allowed this amazing sensation to continue until he couldn't bear it. "Ok, ok," He said swiftly, pushing Sheamus away. "I'm not ready to cum. Remember? You have a surprise." Punk forced himself to walk away from that luscious mouth.

He retrieved the lubricant and the purple plug from before with a new condom he put on it prior to Sheamus' arrival. "You picked this one, right?"

"Yeah," Sheamus said smiling nervously and that cuteness made Punk laugh.

Punk teased, "Good, you're going to get it again. Now."

Right away, Sheamus was again that mix of nervous and excited but wasn't sure how this was a surprise. He knew Punk had something planned and he'd wait patiently. He moved up on the bed, laying his head against the pillows. Punk seemed to agree with this position.

After pouring lube all over his palm, Punk began jacking Sheamus off. The big redhead was immediately moaning and his eyes fluttering shut. "Oh fuck," Sheamus groaned. "Mm yeah. Damn." At the same time, Punk rubbed lube against his partner's pucker and coated the toy. Sheamus was a slick, horny mess. Punk didn't stop pumping Sheamus and began pushing the plug in at the same time. Sheamus showed a bit of discomfort again at the widest point but moaned like a whore when his ass took the toy completely inside. Punk pushed on the base a few times making Sheamus grunt and rock his hips forward.

Punk abruptly stopped stroking his partner and got a whine. He lightly slapped Sheamus across the cheek. "Listen to me. I want you to keep that plug inside. No matter what. You'll want to push it out when you're turned on but hold it; save it. Push when you cum and I swear you will be in fucking heaven. Can you do that?"

The idea sounded wonderful. "I will try very hard to save it until I get off. It sounds fuckin amazin."

"It is, trust me. I've done it. You will blow the fuck up," Punk grinned and starting kissing Sheamus on the mouth.

The kissing was hot and the toy was this unusual pleasure but Sheamus' cock was getting no attention. Was Punk not going to stroke him? What the hell? He reached for his own cock and Punk smacked it away. "Uh uh."

Sheamus froze for a moment and his jaw dropped as Punk climbed on top of him. He watched Punk slather lube all over his own puckered entrance and use his own fingers to ready himself. He was looking intently at Sheamus who looked frightened. Punk leaned in to his partner's ear. "Surprise."

Punk backed up slowly onto Sheamus' thick cock and made it fill him slowly. After Sheamus snapped out of the state of shock, he moaned so damn loud that Punk "shh'd" him. This truly was heaven. Punk was riding his cock and it felt better than he ever fanaticized.

"Wow, you really do this," Sheamus whispered, still somewhat rocked.

"Mm, yeah I do this," Punk replied. "I like some trust first and I have to really think the guy is hot and you, baby, are the fucking hottest guy I've ever touched." He started moving on the redhead's cock in a manner that gave away his experience.

Punk had learned long ago that if you wanted to please a bottom, you needed to feel all of their experiences as well. And he actually liked fucking a guy – not getting fucked by them, mind you – but riding them, dictating the pace, still in control. And he had control right now as Sheamus could barely breath and his face was flushed. He moaned uncontrollably and Punk found it necessary to clap a hand over his mouth.

Sheamus was living a fantasy. Punk's strong hand shutting him up, that plug sliding across his gland every time he moved and Punk – sitting on his cock and showing him what getting fucked really was. And Sheamus squeezed hard with his muscles trying to keep the toy inside. Punk was right – he did feel like pushing it out when he pumped forward so he chose to be more still, letting Punk control everything.

His eyes flew open when Punk pinched his light-pink nipple. He removed his hand from Sheamus' lips. "Can I trust you to be quiet for me now?"

"Yeah," Sheamus barely whispered. Punk smacked him lightly in the face. It just pushed Sheamus closer to an orgasm. Another light slap and Sheamus felt dizzy from the pleasure.

"You're living your dream right now, aren't you?" Punk taunted, his voice soft and sexy. "You're getting a piece of the hottest guy on the roster. Are you thankful for this?"

Sheamus remained quiet, so turned on that he couldn't think straight. Punk slapped him hard. "Are you thankful? I thought I taught you this lesson last time."

"Yes," Sheamus answered quickly but still got another harsh smack to the face.

"Then tell me 'thank you,' you rude little bastard," Punk was moving fast and hard on Sheamus' cock while shaming him with taunting words.

"Thank you," Sheamus stammered. Instead of a slap, Punk grasped his face and kissed him passionately. Punk's own breathing was getting heavy and he was going to cum soon.

With Punk's mouth still against his, Sheamus began moaning and breathing wildly through his nose. He made grunting sounds in his throat and his climax was there. As he pumped, he allowed his body to released the toy. It didn't pop out but slid out slowly, dragging against his walls. Punk was right – it was heaven. And his jizz must have reached Punk's throat because he felt like a fucking volcano when he shot off.

Almost instantly, Punk was coming on Sheamus' abs and chest – his own vocal release quite loud. He'd released Sheamus' lips but quickly found them again after his orgasm and kissed Sheamus hard, deeply with desperation.

He finally slipped off and over to Sheamus' side. "Holy fuck," Punk said loudly, still out of breath.

"That was just, it was, I'm like, it was ….," Sheamus stopped trying to form words. Punk totally understood what he was trying to say.

"You staying with me?" Punk asked him.

"I have to," Sheamus joked. "I can't move."

However, both regained their strength and ended up going another round that night with Punk taking his boyfriend from behind until both were exhausted and thoroughly satisfied. They'd barely managed a shower before plopping in bed and passing out together.


	18. Scene 15

Sheamus found himself very relaxed in Punk's Chicago loft. He was stretched out on the sofa wearing only jeans. His pale, muscular torso looked delicious and Punk admired it from the dining area. He had decided to cook dinner but the big man on his couch made him hungry for other things.

"Fuck," Punk said under his breath and pushed on his growing cock, trying to make himself comfortable. He headed into the kitchen to get back to preparing the meal and hoped his erection would subside.

Punk peeked around the corner again and took in the sexiness of Sheamus' strong arms as he held a fitness magazine up over his face reading an article. His biceps were hard lumps of muscle. Punk cruised by and headed toward the bedroom. He found Sheamus' blue t-shirt on the bed where he'd shed it earlier. Punk made his way back through the living area and dropped the tee on Sheamus' head.

"Whuh the hell?" Sheamus laughed.

"If you ever want to eat dinner tonight, please put that on. I cannot concentrate," Punk said seriously and headed to the kitchen. He popped his head back out, smiling. "I'm serious."

Laughing, Sheamus slipped the shirt on and returned to his magazine article. He felt a little proud of himself being such a distraction. He worked like a machine to have his hard body and being noticed by a guy he found so hot was an incredible compliment. He got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you," Punk said politely stifling a little smile.

Sheamus moved into Punk's personal space and leaned back against the counter where Punk was chopping vegetables. He crossed his arms, knowing it made his biceps look fuller.

"Dude!" Punk was exasperated.

"Whuh?" Sheamus asked, playing innocent. He pulled his shirt from his waist up over his pecs and rubbed across his chest.

Punk dropped the knife on the counter and attacked Sheamus' pale torso with kisses. His sexual tank was on empty and he desperately needed a refill. They'd arrived at the loft earlier that day and hadn't been together in the last few days. Punk was overwhelmed with his appetite for sex.

Their lips met and Sheamus managed to get in a few words between each kiss. "Why don't …" Punk kissed him. "you put dinner…" More kisses. "on hold?"

Punk pulled away and turned off the stove. He grabbed Sheamus by the arm and pulled him roughly toward the master bedroom. Inside the quiet confines of Punk's tastefully decorated bedroom, he slipped his fingers under Sheamus' shirt and rubbed across his abs. He pushed the shirt up and Sheamus pulled it the rest of the way off.

"You've seen me without a shirt more times than not," Sheamus commented as Punk kissed his pectoral muscles. "What's different now?"

"I never saw you not wearing a shirt stretched out the length of my couch. Believe me, it's different." He was pushing Sheamus toward the bed.

Literally, ten minutes later, both were spent having gotten straight to sex and coming a boatload within minutes. The time apart had made both ready to explode.

"I'm starving," Sheamus announced.

"I'm going to clean up real quick and finish cooking," Punk said as he got up. "Totally worth waiting for dinner though."

"Hell yes," Sheamus said quietly as Punk closed the door to the master bath.

_This quick chapter didn't go into the steamy details I know you guys like but I did want to set the scene – Sheamus being in Chicago in Punk's territory._

_This story began with two people filling each other's needs – one wanting to dominate, the other longing to be controlled. Over time, emotional ties set in but at the core of the relationship, those strong urges remain. And some of Punk's wants are perhaps too much for Sheamus. Whatever the case, Punk is about to take things into a dark turn, and fantasy and reality are about to get tangled._


	19. Scene 16

"You look so hot when you cum," Punk was saying into his boyfriend's ear who was almost at that point. "I love watching you cum." Punk slowed his thrusts down to avoid getting there before Sheamus did.

The two were tangled up on Punk's bed late at night, Punk between his partner's open legs, fucking him wildly.

"No, no, don't slow down," Sheamus uttered with desperation in his voice. He gripped Punk's biceps tightly trying the pull the brunette closer.

"I have to, ok?" Punk told him quietly. He ran his fingers through Sheamus' hair, slightly gripping it. "Just hold on."

"Ok," he whispered back, trying to slow his breathing. He wanted it fast – right now! But he knew Punk needed some time or everything would be over.

Sheamus whined as Punk pulled out. "Wait," he raised his voice.

"I just want to change things up," Punk calmed him and lay beside him, and moved to spoon him. Like that, Punk re-entered his partner and pumped slowly.

Punk's hand traveled through the light sheen of sweat on Sheamus' big chest and found his cock. He pumped the redhead's erection and enjoyed the sounds of pleasure made by his partner.

Punk slipped his hand under Sheamus' head and wrapped his fingers across his lover's forehead. He pulled back hard, holding Sheamus' head back tightly. Punk got rough and started banging his boyfriend with vigor. "You like that cock, don't you?" Punk said loudly in his partner's ear. Punk was shaking with lust and gripped his lover's hip. Punk said again, "I love seeing you cum." Sheamus just whined, letting Punk control him.

"You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you?" Punk asked him.

"Yeah, anything," Sheamus answered, shaking and moaning.

"There's something I want to see," Punk prodded the subject while still fucking his boyfriend in such a pleasing way. "I want to see you cum."

"Then make me cum," Sheamus breathed, wanting to get his balls drained.

"I want to watch while somebody else makes you cum," Punk said slowly and then closed his eyes, ready for whatever fallout might occur.

Sheamus slapped Punk's hand off his hip and jerked his head away from the touch of Punk's other hand. He slipped forward until he was free of Punk in everyway. He stood up quickly and turned to Punk, his jaw set. He was breathing heavily but there was no lust involved.

"I did not fuckin hear that," Sheamus said, his fists shaking. "You want what?"

"I can't help it," Punk answered honestly. "I really have a want, a need to see that."

"So ya want to pimp me out and have some fucker bang me so ya can watch?" Sheamus laughed an angry laugh while shaking his head. "You're fucked up."

Punk stood to try to smooth the situation over. "Look, it's just a fetish. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well, ya did!" Sheamus yelled. "Just because we do what we do here, in private, does not make me your bitch!" In a split second loss of control, Sheamus punched Punk hard in the gut. Even as Punk doubled-over, groaning, Sheamus pushed past him. He had to get out of that room before he killed Punk.

In the living area where their making out had started, Sheamus grabbed his clothing and boots. He got dressed quickly and slammed the door behind him.

Punk put his face into his hands, "Damn," he said out loud. He knew that broaching that subject, which was on his mind all the time, would be risky. He could probably never explain to Sheamus how that was not an indication that Punk didn't care for him. It was a just a fetish. It was sex.

Punk had lost track of time and fallen asleep sitting on his sofa. His cell phone rang and woke him. It was Sheamus' number.

"Hello? Are you okay? Where are you?" Punk was worried when he noticed over three hours had passed.

"Is this CM, uh, Punk?" A man's voice asked.

"Yeah, who the hell is this? Where's Sheamus?"

"I assume that's your Irish friend here."

"Yeah, let me talk to him," Punk was growing angry.

"This is Officer Clay Lawson and Sir, you can talk to him if you get down to Ralley's and pay his 67-dollar bar tab and bring his ID," the man paused as if speaking to someone else. "Or you can see him tomorrow in court. He's getting really close to being taken in for "drunk and disorderly conduct." You better get here, NOW."

Ralley's pub was within walking distance and Punk was down there quickly. He paid the tab and convinced the police to let him walk Sheamus back to the loft. They were obviously busy with other calls and allowed them to go.

As they walked, Sheamus weaved a bit and bumped into Punk a few times. "Guess you're pissed," Sheamus said absently. "I'm drunk." He laughed loudly and inappropriately.

Punk remained stoic. "Yeah, you are."

Once inside the loft, Sheamus crashed like a redwood on the sofa. "I'm gonna sleep right here and not in your bed … cuz you blow." Sheamus narrowed his eyes and looked like an angry child.

"Okay, sleep here," Punk sounded distant and had no urge to argue. He headed to the master bedroom and shut the door. He was upset. Sheamus was currently representing everything he hated.

Later, Punk stepped quietly back to the sofa and found Sheamus knocked out still wearing his motorcycle-style boots and flat cap. Carefully, Punk pulled the boots off and set the cap on the coffee table. He grabbed a throw and covered Sheamus. His partner mumbled a little and turned onto his side and grew quiet. Before going to bed, Punk set a large bottle of water on the table next to Sheamus. He didn't approve of drinking but he didn't want Sheamus dealing with a wretched hangover.

Finally, Punk fell asleep having forgiven Sheamus. What he'd ask of his lover was extreme and if Sheamus over did it on the alcohol, well, it was the first time Punk had ever seen him like that. He blamed himself for pushing Sheamus into such a predicament.


	20. Scene 17

In the quiet of the night, Punk awoke when he felt Sheamus' large frame slip into bed with him. Undressed to just his underwear, he scooted close to Punk and placed a hand on Punk's hip. He didn't say anything and was asleep again quickly. Punk hoped that Sheamus was now sober and knew that he'd made the sweet move towards him.

_In the morning_

Punk woke up to find Sheamus gone. He was alarmed until he heard the shower running and smelled coffee. Shortly, Sheamus emerged from the master bath wrapped in a towel at the waist and still steamy and wet. Despite the stress between them, Punk felt his cock harden a bit.

"You okay?" Punk asked hesitantly.

"Nothing a little coffee didn't fix," Sheamus told him and he seemed fine. Maybe Irish people didn't get hangovers, Punk pondered and smiled to himself.

Sheamus sat on the end of the bed. "So we need to talk about, well, what ya said last night. It really hurt."

Punk swallowed hard. "I know. It was a crazy thing to say."

"Did ya really mean that?" Sheamus turned to face Punk. His expression was unreadable.

Punk knew he had an opportunity to end the drama at that moment. But he had to honest. "I meant it but you took it wrong. You said that I wanted to pimp you out. That's not true. You just look so gorgeous and hot during sex – I want to see it as an outsider, I guess."

"Who? People I know? People who know me?" Sheamus was speaking in a calm voice.

"I guess, people I know. Guys not in the wrestling business. My friends from here."

"Like you and me and a guy?"

Punk paused and bit his bottom lip. "Like you and a guy and I watch."

It appeared that Sheamus was considering it and Punk jumped in quickly. "Just think about it, please. I don't want to lose you to someone else. I'm just really turned on by the _sight_ of you and someone else. Will you think about it?"

Sheamus sighed. "I'll think about it." He felt so pressured by Punk and wanted to do anything to please him.

"How about we have dinner with my bud Markus tonight? You know, you could feel it out. No expectations, I promise." Punk looked hopeful.

"Did ya tell this guy what ya want? I mean is he gonna be checkin me out?"

"Well, he knows I'm into things like that, so he might be checking you out." Punk paused, "_Everybody_ checks you out." Punk grinned.

Sheamus took a deep breath. "Fuck it. Okay, we'll go eat. That's it."

"That's cool," Punk replied quickly, trying to contain his excitement.


	21. Scene 18, Part 1

Sheamus felt himself blush when Punk introduced him to Markus at dinner. Punk knew how to pick them. This guy was hot. He was younger than Punk; probably not 30 yet. He looked quite a bit like Punk when he first appeared in WWE, almost shoulder-length black-dyed hair, random tattoos scattered about, a roughed up, rocker look. But his eyes were crystal blue.

About halfway through dinner, Markus was openly flirting with Sheamus. "I think redheads are hot. It's refreshing to see such a unique color, um, below the belt." He winked at Sheamus and smiled.

Sheamus noticed Punk watching with a slight smile as if things were unfolding just as he'd hoped.

"But wait, you're a wrestler. Maybe you're just smooth," Markus teased. Sheamus turned pink, his cheeks heated with a blush.

"So, um, you and Punk dated?" Sheamus changed the subject.

Both guys said, "No," in unison. And both laughed.

"We fooled around," Punk admitted.

Markus picked up from there, "But our, let's say, preferences are too similar for anything steamy. Punk likes to be the boss." Markus took a sip of water and eyed Sheamus. "And I like to be the boss, too."

Despite the stress and awkward feeling of this whole scene, that look and those words made Sheamus' cock wake up a bit.

"What do you like, Sheamus?" Markus asked pointedly, looking the big redhead up and down.

For the first time the entire night, Sheamus actually let his guard down and smiled shyly. "To _not_ be the boss."

"Damn, Punk," Markus joked. "You did well with this one. He's hot, great body, plays well with others. Wish I could borrow him." Markus and Punk exchanged a look that didn't go unnoticed by Sheamus. He felt like a possession, an object and that actually turned him on.

_Back at Punk's_

Sheamus felt cornered on the sofa with Punk on one side and Markus on the other. They weren't close but he felt like he was between bookends. Punk turned on a rock station and offered up water.

When Punk left the room, Markus quickly moved close to Sheamus. "Are you attracted to me at all? Because if you're not, I'll stop flirting with you."

"I think you're, um, nice lookin," Sheamus answered.

"I think you're way more than nice-looking," the blue-eyed cutie said to Sheamus. He was moving very close and he reached for Sheamus' jawline. He leaned in and Sheamus pulled back.

"You're shy. That's okay," purred Markus. He tried again for a kiss and managed a soft, brush of his lips against Sheamus'. He went for another soft barely-kiss and another. Slowly, Sheamus was responding. He was really into Punk's friend. But Punk's presence in the house made him uncomfortable with such a spur-of-the-moment interaction.

Markus grasped the bigger man's jaw tighter and started advancing the soft kisses, parting his lips a bit and sucking Sheamus' bottom lip lightly. Everything inside Sheamus just came undone and he pressed closer to Markus and put his palm on the younger man's back. The kiss became rougher and hungry. Sheamus was returning the tongue-teasing kiss whole-heartedly. He really wanted this guy.

Sheamus felt Punk's lips on the back of his neck, his palms smoothing down the big man's sides, caressing the hard muscle than ran along them. Sheamus pulled away form Markus and leaned back to kiss Punk – it was nicer. Punk's kisses were amazing and made him feel more at ease. Punk pulled away gently and pressed Sheamus slowly back towards this new, sexy man.

Markus was beckoning him forward and even pulled Sheamus on top of him, while kissing Sheamus like mad and running his fingers through the ginger locks that he was so into. Markus was not shy about getting his hands on the Irishman and had a handful of ass, squeezing it.

"Let's go to Punk's bedroom," Markus said coolly between little nips at Sheamus' mouth.

For Sheamus, this felt like the point of no return. If he went to the bedroom, this was going to happen.


	22. Scene 18, Part 2

Sheamus felt tremendous pressure from both Punk and Markus. This was all happening too fast. Markus was unrelenting with his kissing and groping and Punk was stroking the inside of Sheamus' thigh. If this were just Sheamus and Punk, he'd have been already bursting from his jeans. But at this point, his cock had lazily grown a bit but was far from working order.

"So you want to go to the bedroom?" Markus repeated and kissed along the jawline of the bigger man on top of him. He gave Sheamus' ass another hard squeeze.

Sheamus suddenly felt like he knew what to do. "Okay," He whispered and kissed Markus hard on the mouth.

"Awesome," Markus said smiling. He looked past Sheamus to Punk who was grinning back.

_In the bedroom_

Both men were shirtless and Punk was sitting on the sofa, wearing a tee and board shorts. Markus seemed completely taken with the Irishman's big frame. He kissed and stroked the pectoral muscles over and over, moaning a bit as he did.

It was surprising to Sheamus that Markus was so well sculpted. He looked smaller in his clothing but with his shirt off, he looked like he did quite a bit of weight training. His body lacked the bulk that Sheamus' had as he was just a smaller-framed person but what he did have was hard and toned.

"Nice biceps," Sheamus flirted.

Markus blushed a bit. "I try. But looking at you makes me feel like I need to gain about fifty pounds of muscle."

"Nah, ya just have a small frame like Punk," Sheamus told him and, nearby, Punk smiled. "But ya've worked out a lot more than he does," He added. Punk's face fell having just heard his boyfriend brazenly put him down. And in front of his friend, at that.

Markus didn't seem to really note the comment as rude and he started kissing Sheamus again, his roving hands once again everywhere. He felt up the big pecs again and the biceps and his hand moved down to start opening Sheamus' fly.

"Mm, I like the kisses … and the hands," Sheamus laughed a little as poured on the compliments. "This is some of the best kissing I've ever had."

"Mm, you kiss good too," Markus purred, slipping his hand down the redhead's jeans.

"Do ya fuck as good as ya kiss?" Sheamus inquired, looking at Markus intently.

"Better." Markus raised his brows.

Sheamus returned the lusty look. "Then ya must be, I don't know, _the best in the world_."

"Alright, you've made your fucking point," Punk yelled as he stood. He burst in the between the two and pushed them apart. "I get it. You want to mess with my head," he snapped at Sheamus.

"This is what ya wanted, right?" Sheamus snapped back. He looked to Markus. "I'm sorry that you got pulled in the middle."

Markus looked incredibly disappointed but not angry. "It's okay. Punk led me to believe this was a done deal. I didn't know there was some conflict." He looked uncomfortable.

"No expectations, aye?" Sheamus shook his head, glaring at Punk. He exited the room feeling angry and a bit guilty for leading Markus on. He went off to the media room and sat in one of the theatre-style seats.

Punk made his apologies to Markus and walked him out. He knew he'd made a huge mistake telling Markus that Sheamus was up for sex. He'd pissed off two good friends. Luckily, Markus was a calm type person and would get over it as soon as he could get rid of the painful erection still in his pants when he left.

But Punk's lover, that was another story. When he was angry, he could be a handful. His temperament wasn't so mild.

Punk entered the room expecting war. "Hey," he said quietly and Sheamus didn't acknowledge him. He made his way to the row on front where Sheamus sat.

"Hey," he repeated and Sheamus turned to look at him, wordlessly. Punk felt the awkward silence. "Well, say something, yell, throw shit."

"I'm tired, Punk," Sheamus said in a calm tone. "I want to sleep. I don't want to talk." He rose and walked out slowly.

Finally Punk followed and found Sheamus already in bed; in his bed. "You're sleeping in here?"

Sheamus still looked too calm. "Ya want me out?"

"No," Punk said quickly. "Stay, please." He slipped onto the bed. "You're too quiet. It's weird. I keep waiting for you to explode."

Sheamus just shook his head "no" indicating he wasn't going to do such a thing. Punk looked closely at his partner. He wasn't seeing quiet anger. Sheamus was sad; deeply sad. His silence was the only thing holding him together. He looked on the verge of falling apart.

"I hurt you really bad," Punk said in a low voice.

Sheamus closed his eyes and nodded. An almost unnoticeable tear slipped from his eye and rolled down his temple and disappeared into his hair. Punk kissed it, making Sheamus pull away. Persistently, Punk trying holding him until he quit jerking away and just squeezed Punk back, hard and needy.

Some things are just true. Only the person who hurts you can take the pain away. He let Punk take his pain.

Though this should have been a lesson learned, Punk still held onto to the idea of one day getting his little fantasy to play out. Maybe he needed to look closer to his real home, the ring, and the many guys who would be quite gorgeous when hooked up with his boyfriend. As Punk was falling asleep, he was already going through the roster in his mind thinking about who would make his list as "possibilities." He felt deeply sure that if it were people Sheamus already knew, he might just get interested.


	23. Scene 19

Lying in bed after the "Markus incident," Sheamus couldn't sleep. He looked over to Punk and couldn't tell if he was awake. "Are ya awake, Punk?"

Almost asleep, Punk heard and responded. "I'm still a little awake."

"Why do ya want this from me? Is it because ya want to have some ownership over me?"

Punk turned towards Sheamus. "No, I swear that's not it. It really is because you look gorgeous during sex. You're body is beautiful. Your expressions are so sexy. And I want to see that, like I said, as an outsider."

"No jealousy?" Sheamus asked him. "Because it feels like some jealousy would make ya seem like ya actually give a damn."

"Seeing someone else please you doesn't make me jealous because I don't think I'd lose you. It's not love; it's sex. And besides, I can please you more." Punk smiled a bit. Sheamus didn't answer. Punk moved closer and kissed along his partner's muscled arm. "I can please you more," Punk repeated, his tone much more sexy.

As much as Punk had disappointed him and hurt him, Sheamus couldn't help but feel himself respond to Punk's touch. Punk soft kisses had moved slowly up his lover's arm to his shoulder and to his neck, where they felt like heaven after the hectic night.

Sheamus angled his neck to allow Punk access to the sensitive skin just under his jawline. He moaned a bit and actually felt an enthusiastic erection rapidly growing. Punk turned his advances up, feeling a response from Sheamus. His kisses became harder with more suction. He quickly found his partner's mouth and began kissing it forcefully, having it returned without hesitation from Sheamus.

Punk began maneuvering and had his torso on top of Sheamus'. He was raking his fingers through his boyfriend's hair and kissing him deeply. Sheamus still responded and was breathing heavily. His cock was stone solid now and despite feeling anger towards Punk, he couldn't turn off the urge to let Punk have him.

Slipping his hand down his boyfriend's strong abdominal muscles, Punk found the stiff dick and began stroking it through the soft cotton of Sheamus' underwear. Punk loved feeling his partner pump lightly into his hand and make soft noises in his throat. Punk pushed on and slipped his hand underneath the waistband and began gripping and tugging Sheamus' cock, which was leaking precum already.

"You still angry?" Punk purred.

"Yeah," Sheamus answered honestly.

"You want me anyway."

"Yeah." Sheamus blushed somewhat upset with himself for letting Punk play him so easily.

Punk moved down and slid the boxer briefs towards his partner's feet and slipped them off smoothly. He ran his hands up Sheamus' big strong legs, paying special attention to those huge thighs. Sheamus waited for Punk to return to him and make out before being penetrated but Punk surprised him by stopping half way up his body.

It made Sheamus jerk a bit when Punk's warm, soft mouth enveloped his hard cock. He automatically let out a loud, uncontrollable moan as Punk's wet mouth took him completely in. "Oh holy fuck," he whispered, loving the sensation. Punk moved up and down his length like velvet, stroking his tongue against the taunt flesh.

Timidly, Sheamus moved his hand to the back of Punk's head and stroked it gently. He found himself feeling a little more aggressive. Sadly, it may have been because of Punk's demand on him but he felt an urge to be slightly more in control than usual. He pushed a bit on Punk's head and pumped up into Punk's mouth in a shallow, soft manner.

Surprisingly, Punk moved between his partner's legs and gripped his big thighs, allowing Sheamus to continue guiding his head. Punk's mouth felt so damn good that Sheamus started pumping up into it with more vigor. His moans were much louder and wilder now. He pushed hard on Punk's head and force fucked his mouth. Punk groaned, seeming to like it.

As if some wild part of him that had always been hidden came out, Sheamus said roughly, "I'm gonna cum soon and you're swallowing it." He was getting off on his own aggression. "And you'll fuckin love it," He said roughly. Punk continued working the cock and even moaned.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah," The words spilled repetitively from Sheamus' mouth and he let go, his cum shot a strong, straight stream down Punk's throat and Punk took it all and even sucked a little more.

Sheamus was rocked, so satisfied that he didn't speak. He had tremors throughout his body that slowly subsided.

Punk lay back on the pillow beside his boyfriend. The redhead spoke, "Um, just, thanks." He was still a bit stunned.

"You deserved some special attention," Punk said smiling. "Can you sleep now?"

"Oh yeah," Sheamus answered him enthusiastically.

"Well let's sleep and just let everything go tonight. There's tomorrow to face the perils of life." Punk squeezed Sheamus' arm.

"That sounds good actually." Sheamus was drowsy after the awesome release.

Still, Punk had dark intentions. He was manipulating Sheamus. He was trying to win points so that later, he could get back to trying to "share" Sheamus. Punk had his own raging hard on thinking about the likes of John or Randy or Wade or many of a list Punk found hot, to be fucking his boyfriend senseless for Punk's own amusement. Punk was an unapologetic master of manipulation.


	24. Scene 20

_Several days after the "Markus incident"_

"I can't believe your nerve," Sheamus yelled at Punk. "Ya have the balls to bring this up again?"

Punk seemed concern. "I'm so sorry. But I think you never understood the spirit of the idea." Punk took a deep breath. "So, I was thinking you could take my place in the plan. You watch me control another guy. You'll see why it's so hot to watch."

"Okay, so ya cheat on me in front of my face and I suddenly love your sick fantasy. Great thinkin," Sheamus was becoming red in the face. His anger was reaching a boiling point.

"No, not cheating. Showing you what I do to you and how appealing it is to watch. You'd be shocked that you actually love it. It's exciting and hot. It would be _for_ you."

At this point, Sheamus didn't care if he and Punk were over. And he didn't give a damn who Punk fucked. He was angry and sick of Punk's insistence on this perverse scene. He was ready to let go.

"Okay, Punk. Sure. Why the fuck not?" Sheamus seemed both angry and disinterested at the same time. "Do it if it makes ya happy. I'll sit right feckin here. But I can't promise I'll be here when it's over." He stared at Punk, looking for some sign of emotion.

"I'll chance it because I know I'm right," Punk said with sincerity. "Tonight?"

Stunned by the idea that Punk could make something so complex happen within a few hours or minutes even, Sheamus' jaw dropped.

"Sure, man, whatever," Sheamus told Punk, believing whole-heartedly that he'd be walking out Punk's door for good.

Punk's eyes gleamed. "You will not regret this." He grabbed his cell and texted, presumably, this other man. His phone sounded within seconds with a reply. Punk looked at Sheamus with a serious expression. "He's coming."

Sheamus shrugged although he was not ready for this. He had agreed, thinking Punk meant _oneday_ not _today_. He felt extremely nervous and quite hurt and angry as well but he was determined to not let Punk see his fragile emotions. He tried to look casual but he could barely breath.

A knock at the door … Punk opened it and Sheamus got to see who this "other man" was. He was surprised to find that he knew him. A roster member. Sheamus wanted to run away.


	25. Scene 21

After meeting Punk at the door with a handshake/hug combo, the beautiful South African turned to Sheamus. "Hey, good lookin'," He smiled as he spoke in his unique accent. He was wearing a tight t-shirt and close-fitting jeans. His always-sexy hair was wild on his head.

Sheamus was still sulking. "Well Justin, you're as queer as everyone thought."

Gabriel just rolled his eyes and grinned. "Whatever you say."

"Don't be aggravated with Sheamus," Punk said with sincerity. "This is very new for him and he's not even sure he likes it."

Surprised Punk was so up front, Sheamus felt calmer. He felt Punk had taken some pressure off of him and even offered an out should Sheamus feel he had to leave. He was impressed with Punk's sudden compassion. He was feeling much better.

"I've done this before," Gabriel told Sheamus. "Not with Punk but in front of someone. I like it. It's pretty exciting. So just watch, enjoy. You won't make me feel embarrassed."

"I might be embarrassed," Sheamus confided.

"You can always stop things," Justin said.

Sheamus was pleased with Justin's easy-going, no pressure style.

"He likes to be _handled_ in the same manner that you do," Punk told Sheamus. Punk turned to Justin. "I'm ready."

"I'm ready," Justin said eagerly, already looking quite turned on. He quickly kicked off his shoes.

Punk jerked him forward by the waistband of his jeans. "Are you going to be good for me?" Punk asked with authority.

"Yes," Justin answered obediently.

"Are you going to do whatever I tell you to do?" Punk pressed.

Justin was nodding his head, so turned on. "Yes, anything." He was quite the submissive.

"Take your clothes off," Punk ordered and Gabriel slipped out of his shirt. His chest and abs were so defined. He had a sculpted abdominal wall that Sheamus knew he'd never achieve but still, he honestly did not feel jealous.

Justin slipped his jeans off and removed his socks in the process. He stood in small bikini-style underwear, which actually, was flattering on him. Sheamus would normally be turned off by the small underwear but the South African looked quite good. He had a bubble ass that made those tiny briefs work.

Punk grasped Gabriel under the chin and made him look into his face. "I said take your clothes off. All your clothes."

Justin glanced at Sheamus, suddenly seeming a bit shy. He began slipping his thumbs into the waistband and was slowly pulling the underwear down.

"Just stop," Punk said sounding annoyed. "You're acting like a fragile little virgin." Gabriel blushed. "Are you a fragile virgin?" Punk teased. He grabbed a handful of the South African's dark hair. "No, you aren't at all." Punk ran his hand across Justin's round ass and squeezed it hard. "This ass has been taken over and over, hasn't it?"

"Yes, Punk," Gabriel whined, turned on. In truth, Gabriel wasn't really much for having relations within the company, but he enjoyed playing along with Punk's humiliating dirty talk.

Punk turned Justin to face Sheamus and stood behind him, pulling the underwear down slowly. Sheamus couldn't tear his eyes away as Punk exposed Gabriel. His cock, nice and thick bounced free from the briefs and stood completely erect. Punk grabbed it roughly. "You like that?" he asked Sheamus.

Sheamus didn't answer but his heavy breathing and his obvious staring at Gabriel's erect cock indicated an obvious "yes."

Sheamus continued watching as Punk roughed up Gabriel more than he ever had done to him. Punk jerked Gabriel's head back hard, still gripping the sexy brunette hair. Justin whined when Punk yanked his hair roughly. Punk tightened his grip on the erect cock and Justin winced and whimpered a bit. Punk stroked the shaft still squeezing and the younger man whined and struggled to get away.

"Oh no you don't," Punk barked. And put Justin in tight headlock. He continued pumping the fragile cock making Justin beg for mercy.

The scene was rough and intense and yet from the start Sheamus had developed a painful erection. He was turned on but didn't want to show it, he felt uncomfortable letting them know that this scene was getting to him.

Shortly, Punk released Justin's cock, which was a purple-red from Punk's rough treatment. "Did you like that?"

"Yes, Punk," Gabriel whispered still in pain.

Sheamus was impressed with the brunette's endurance and enjoyment of Punk's rough treatment.

Punk shoved Gabriel so that he was leaning over the bed. Without holding back, Punk struck his ass hard making Justin grunt loudly. Punk administered several severe, punishing strikes to the round ass positioned to take it. Justin was whining loudly as Punk turned his ass bright red.

"Stay," Punk ordered and Justin remained bent over the bend, his stinging cheeks still ready to take more punishment.

Punk quickly undressed and Sheamus felt his cock throb at the sight of Punk's lean body, firm ass and the ink that covered his arms and chest. Punk pulled Justin by the arm and forced him to the floor. Punk stuck his hard cock in Justin's face. Without any instruction, Gabriel began sucking the big erection before him. He sucked loudly, eagerly, going to the base and letting Punk grind the head into his throat. Sheamus was turned on watching Punk keep a hand on top of Justin's head as if he were keeping him right where he wanted him. And Punk was looking down watching his cock disappear completely into Gabriel's mouth. Punk had total control and it was obvious that he owned the South African for the moment.

Despite his anger and hurt and the feelings of disgust he'd had earlier, Sheamus had to admit that this experience was pretty amazing and like Punk had said, there wasn't a factor of jealousy. He was just watching Punk do what Punk did so well.

"Sheamus, pull your jeans down," Punk basically ordered.

Shy about his throbbing erection, Sheamus slowly pulled his jeans down and sat back down on the chair. Punk popped Gabriel's mouth off his cock and practically dragged him by the hair to Sheamus. Punk pushed him forward with his foot, making Justin almost fall. One could plainly see that the disrespect Punk showed him, turned Justin on. He crawled the rest of the way while Sheamus stared, quite stunned. Justin gripped Sheamus' strong thighs and started sucking his cock and moaning. The sensation was making Sheamus shake all over. He leaned his head back, feeling the sheer intensity. He glanced at Punk who was watching. He didn't look the perverse monster that Sheamus thought he would. He looked mesmerized, full of lust and not at all threatening – at least towards Sheamus.

His treatment of Justin, however, was another story. Punk pushed on Gabriel's head. "Make him love it," Punk said roughly. He pushed down hard, gagging Gabriel. "Fucking take it, Justin. Swallow his cock." Sheamus was breathing hard, close to exploding. Punk jerked Justin away, leaving Sheamus to squirm for the moment.

"On the bed, all fours," Punk instructed. "I want your knees right at the edge."

This was certainly an up close and personal view for Sheamus. He was turned on and felt a bit awkward as well.

Punk left Justin there, his ass in the air, giving Sheamus an eyeful. Punk returned with lube and a condom. He smacked Justin's ass hard and poured lube directly down the crack of the brunette's ass. Punk slicked his own fingers and slipped his index finger in completely. Justin whined a bit.

"Shut up, slut," Punk said through clenched teeth and Justin moaned at the sound of Punk's authoritative voice.

Another finger was buried into Justin's ever-loosening puckered entrance. Punk worked the two fingers in and out swiftly while the South African shook violently. With no warning or gentle treatment, Punk slammed a third into Justin's ass. Gabriel let out a little yell and then quieted down to just labored breathing. Punk showed no mercy as he thrust his fingers roughly up into Justin.

There was no doubt, however, that Justin loved it. And Punk taking such incredible control had Sheamus' cock so hard that it hurt. Watching Punk do what he did was so hot and Sheamus couldn't deny that his own unusual part in the event was very satisfying.

Punk slipped his fingers out, leaving Gabriel visibly relaxed. He pushed Justin's head into the bed and smacked his ass lightly. "Stick it up higher," Punk demanded and Gabriel arched his back, making his tight little hole easily accessible. Punk put the condom on and inched his cock into a willing and eager Justin. Before Punk had even filled him, Gabriel was moaning in ecstasy.

Punk began a swift pace, getting his cock deep into Justin with each thrust. Punk intentionally held only one hip; leaving the side Sheamus was on as an unobstructed view. Sheamus was watching with excitement as Punk's cock went deep into the South African and then reappeared even showing the head a bit. Punk was giving Gabriel a thorough, rough fucking. Gabriel loved it. And Sheamus loved it.

Punk glanced over to his partner to find him jerking his dick. Sheamus was past playing shy and was openly giving it to himself shamelessly.

Damn, that pushed Punk on. He began grunting loudly, ready to cum. "Justin, you little whore, you are not allowed to cum yet. Understand?"

"Yes, Punk," Gabriel answered, obviously struggling to contain his orgasm.

Banging away, Punk groaned and thrust in hard and deep three or four times before exhaling loudly. He pulled out, his condom full.

He quickly made his way to his bag and grabbed another. "C'mon," he motioned to Sheamus. The redhead stepped forward and Punk handed him the condom. Sheamus wanted to do this very much but was apprehensive. "Does he want this?" he asked Punk.

"Who cares?" Punk answered, knowing that actually Gabriel was definitely wanting it. "Justin, you're about to get used again. You're going to shut up and take it, aren't you?"

"Mm, yes, yes," Justin moaned. Sheamus quickly got the condom on and slid into the opening already stretched by Punk. Fuck, it felt good. He grabbed Gabriel's hips and really put some force into the thrusts. Justin whined continuously, loving it.

From somewhere inside him, Sheamus found a voice that usually never came out. He smacked Justin's ass. "Ya like my cock, bitch?" Sheamus said roughly.

"Oh God yeah," Gabriel answered, loving this night of having two big cocks fill him.

Nearby, Punk was impressed with Sheamus' sudden show of dominance. And it seemed Sheamus had a few more choice things to say.

"Yeah? You're gonna love it more when I pound ya till I cum."

Justin was moaning loudly, on the edge of cumming. "Please, may I cum?" He begged of Sheamus and having someone plead like that made Sheamus lose it.

"Cum for me," Sheamus said and punctuated it with a hard smack to Justin's ass. Justin began loudly moaning and whining, his cum spewing onto the bed. Sheamus banged his own climax out and pulled away, still stunned by his own feelings.

After Justin left, Punk asked Sheamus pointedly, "Do you understand now?"

Sheamus nodded his head. "Yeah." Watching had been amazing and joining in had blown his mind.

"Then will you let me watch you?" Punk held his breath, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah," Sheamus said without any coaxing. And he was suddenly very into the idea.


	26. Scene 22

"We've had this date with each other from the beginning."

That classic quote from "A Streetcar Named Desire" played through Punk's mind over and over as he watched his fantasy unfold. Funny how a quote from a play written over 60 years ago would fit this moment. But Punk had always thought that Sheamus and Randy Orton seemed like two powder kegs that would explode if given the opportunity.

-Note-

_No, this is not the start of a threesome of drama. I know in the past a reviewer once said "Another threesome? Ugh" But this is not. Why Randy? He's a go-to guy for me and I want to convey, in this story, that Punk wants the guy to be as big as tall as intimidating as Sheamus for this first round. But it does not become some love affair. I know my own love affair with shipping Sheamus, Randy, Punk & John is pretty tired to some but as long as it enters my dirty mind, I'm writing it. Do look for repeat exhibitionist/voyeur behavior for both Punk and Sheamus. Punk said it: It's not love, it's sex. So love it! - X T L. :) _

-Back to business-

Just two days before, Punk had knocked on Orton's door and literally said, "Hi, it's me, opportunity."

The conversation had gone awkwardly at first. Always the one in your face, Punk asked Randy pointedly, "Why have you never moved on Sheamus?"

After giving a Punk an icy stare, Randy actually answered, "He's not my type."

"Because you think he wants to top the hell out of you?" Punk was persistent and couldn't contain his excitement.

Randy was calm and moved slowly. "Maybe." His expression didn't give away much.

Punk launched into the "truth" about what Sheamus preferred and all about this new "arrangement." He admitted to his own experience with Gabriel.

Throughout this strange yet intriguing tale, Randy looked at Punk through suspicious eyes. When Punk summed up with, "So, will you?", Randy's mind was screaming loudly "YES" but his face was blank.

"I'll think about it," Randy said coolly.

Punk, a master of being coy himself, just smiled. "Tomorrow night. Come to our room, about 11 is good for us."

Randy huffed, wondering how he could like a guy and hate a guy so much at the same time. Punk could be so damn arrogant but he was right most of the time. He'd been on again, off again friends with Punk for several years. They'd moved in the same sexual circles sometimes but found their chemistry to be very "off." They'd never hooked up. But Punk had given him one those offers-you-can't-refuse. Randy closed his eyes and saw flashes – pale skin, hard pecs, firm ass, sexy red hair. "Fuck," he said through clenched teeth, knowing all well where he'd be tomorrow night.

"Should I bring anything?" Randy asked Punk who was retreating.

Punk turned, smiling broadly. "Bring your own protection, your own lube, stuff like that." Randy nodded as if he knew that anyway. "And what I told you about Justin, don't be like that with Sheamus. He'll hit you," Punk laughed. "You can be rough but he requires more contact – kissing, talking. He likes rough treatment but not intense disrespect."

Orton smirked. "We'll see about that."

Punk's face immediately hardened and even Randy was taken aback. He nodded at Punk. "Ok, I understand."

After Punk exited, Randy went straight to the hot shower and jerked off. He held the wall to remain standing his orgasm was so intense. He was so ready for the following night.


	27. Scene 23, part 1

When Sheamus had agreed to let Punk choose his mate, he'd done so with worry. But Punk had chosen Markus in Chicago and he was hot as hell. This time would be more awkward. He would know this person. He had probably wrestled this person. He gulped whiskey and set the glass down hard on the table. Punk was sitting on the bed looking through a tattoo mag that a fan had given him. Punk looked up and frowned, "Babe," he drew out the word.

"Whuh? I need it. Don't fuss at me," Sheamus replied back.

Punk put the mag down and walked over to his boyfriend. He stepped behind the chair that Sheamus sat in and put his arms around the big shoulders and squeezed. "Don't be nervous." He began gently scooting the glass away and made Sheamus laugh.

"Straightedge jackass," Sheamus joked and grabbed the glass. "Leave me alcohol be." Punk laughed at the over-the-top Irish accent that Sheamus had put on. Punk got to control many things but Sheamus' choice to drink was not one and he'd agreed to tolerate it but not without some bitching.

He kissed the back of Sheamus' neck and felt the pale skin break into little goosebumps. He heard Sheamus exhale pleasantly. He skimmed the skin with his tongue lightly. "You know you want it," Punk breathed into his ear. He moved around and knelt in front of Sheamus. "Don't you? If you don't, we'll forget about it." He stroked his partner's cheek. Punk was finally learning that he got his needs met using a gentle, respectful manner rather than cold demands.

"I want to," he said quietly. He smiled at Punk and that turned into a wicked little grin. "Gimme a kiss."

"No," Punk mock yelled pulling away.

Sheamus grabbed him. "But ya just love whiskey breath." The two wrestled around and Sheamus picked Punk up and slammed him onto the bed. He attacked Punk's belly with kisses.

"Don't kiss my 'straightedge' with your tainted breath," Punk joked. He managed to get away. "It's 10:45. Go brush your teeth," he said grinning.

"Nobody else gives a shite," Sheamus called over his shoulder as he humored Punk by brushing his teeth.

The next fifteen minutes may as well have been years. Sheamus had finished off the last sip of whiskey when Punk wasn't looking.

A little after eleven, fashionably late or arrogantly late, Randy knocked. Sheamus felt like he couldn't breathe. Punk looked at him kindly. "You'll be fine. Besides you knocked off the rest of that drink." He winked. "I see all."

Punk opened the door and Sheamus said, out loud, "Oh fuck." He was surprised that Punk had delved right into the top of the food chain and bagged the big game. Sheamus expected something more along the lines of a Drew or a Dean Ambrose. Instead there was six-feet, four-inches of delicious standing in the door. Casually and coolly, Randy caught Sheamus in an intense stare.

A hint of nervousness passed over Sheamus' face and was quickly stifled. But Randy caught it and secretly savored it. That look gave him confidence and power. Punk was right. That wasn't the expression of someone who wanted to viciously top him. Randy noticed the empty glass and smirked slightly. "How's it goin'?" he asked casually.

"It's good, it's fine," Sheamus blushed. He looked at Randy. "Look, um, Randy, I know we've worked together …" Sheamus trailed off as Randy held his hand, palm-up, towards Sheamus indicating Stop.

"I see where you're going, Sheamus. That's work and a different social setting. This is unrelated and private and so on. So, can we skip this 'Oprah moment' and move on to more exciting topics?" Randy's stare burned through Sheamus.

"Yeah," He answered in a low voice.

"Good," Randy told him and removed his jacket. He wore a t-shirt that hugged him like a second skin. His designer jeans were tattered in a tasteful, trendy manner. He kept his eyes on Sheamus. "Come over here," Randy beckoned.

Taking a deep breath, Sheamus walked over. Though he'd been to the gym earlier that day, Sheamus was dressed for a workout. He was comfortable like this. He wore long gym shorts and his own deliciously tight tee. At Punk's suggestion, he'd forgone sock or shoes. Why bother?

He approached Randy who was wearing boots and had a slight amount of height over him. Randy took a step towards him and Sheamus couldn't stop himself from taking a step in retreat.

"What? Are you afraid of me?" Randy asked him, that low, sexy voice sending chills through Sheamus but he was silent. "Are you nervous?"

"I've never done this," Sheamus answered honestly. And again, without intent, he stepped back when Randy stepped forward. Punk closed his eyes and sighed. Sheamus was going to change his mind.

Randy kept moving toward Sheamus until the redhead's back bumped the wall. Punk sat on edge. He was sure that Sheamus was going to slip around Randy and call everything off.

"I've never done this," Sheamus repeated, very quietly.

"Have you ever done this?" Randy asked before taking Sheamus' lips with his own. His hands smoothed under Sheamus' shirt and rubbed across his fair skin, his thumbs skimmed along the ribcage that rose sharply with each breath.

Randy could still feel the tension and the stiffness in Sheamus' muscles. He wrapped his arms around Sheamus' frame and gripped his back. Slowly, Sheamus began to loosen up his lips and accept Randy's kiss. Both tilted their heads slightly and slipped each other tongue. Sheamus had hooked his hands around the back of Randy's shoulders.

Randy's hands went to Sheamus' and pulled them away gently. He pushed the Irishman's arms against the wall and pinned him at the wrists, still kissing him deeply. Sheamus responded with a low moan and his body was finally relaxed. Randy broke the kiss and told Sheamus, "You're hot as fuck. Are you going to let me get inside you?"

The question was so direct and personal. Sheamus only nodded "yes." He couldn't seem to form words.

"You talk all the time and now you can't?" Randy smirked. He released Sheamus' arms and gripped his neck, pushing him back into the wall. "Are you going to let me?"

"Yes," Sheamus replied quickly.

"That's good," Randy soothed and kissed him. His hand remained around his partner's neck and his free hand began rubbing Sheamus' cock through his shorts. It wasn't fully erect, as Sheamus' jitters had momentarily left him paralyzed. Randy stroked him until he was solid and writhing.

Randy released the hold on both Sheamus' neck and cock and went for his shirt, jerking it up and over Sheamus' head forcefully. Without giving Sheamus anytime to do anything, Randy went for the shorts and slid them down slowly. He went to the floor as he did so. Punk was watching with wide eyes wondering if Randy was going to blow his boyfriend. Instead, he pinched the head of Sheamus' cock and then stood, making slow circles, rubbing his thumb and index fingertips together. He slipped his slick digits against Sheamus' lips making them shiny with precum.

Randy pumped the Irishman's cock and more precum leaked from it. He slipped his fingertips through it.

"Open your mouth," Randy said with authority. Like a spontaneous reaction, Sheamus did and Randy slipped his wet index finger into the ready mouth. Sheamus tasted his own liquid and it made him hot. He closed his eyes and sucked Randy's finger eagerly, tasting it all. And then one by one, he slowly sucked each of Randy's slick fingers.

Randy pulled his own shirt off and even though he'd seen it many times, it made Sheamus' mouth water this time. He stared at the chiseled abs and hard pecs and at the ink that snaked up both solid arms. As Randy started unfastening his jeans, Sheamus found himself dying to see, touch, taste Randy's cock.

Meanwhile, Punk was almost melting down. He had known this was going to be hot and it was just getting started. When Randy revealed his big, erect dick, Punk nearly fell out of his chair.

Randy noticed the hungry way that Sheamus was eyeing his cock. Randy stroked himself slowly. "You want to touch it, don't you?"

Almost instantly, Sheamus moved to feel the Viper's thick erection. Those lightning fast reflexes that Randy possessed caught Sheamus' hand and gripped it tightly around the wrist. Randy maintained the grip and spun Sheamus to face the wall. He pushed him hard into it, Sheamus' cheek smashed against it. Randy bent Sheamus arm backwards, hard, like a hold he'd do in-ring.

Sheamus grunted when the hold began to hurt. Randy twisted a little more and put more pressure on the arm. "Listen carefully." Randy's voice was low and direct. "Don't put your hands on me unless I tell you to." Randy added pressure again and Sheamus whined. "Now, if you want to touch me, say 'please.'"

"Please," Sheamus groaned as Randy put unrelenting pressure on his arm. Randy backed off and allowed Sheamus to turn and face him. The Irishman's face was red and light sweat had broken out on his forehead. Randy found it to be so sexy.

He reached slowly for Sheamus' hand, meanwhile staring Sheamus down with those predator-like eyes. He wrapped Sheamus' fingers around his cock and watched the look of arousal when Sheamus gripped his impressive size. Randy used Sheamus' hand to jerk himself. As pleasure overtook him, he finally closed his crystal blue eyes and exhaled loudly. He let go and allowed Sheamus to pump by himself.

This hot stimulation continued for a while. Sheamus was aching to grab his own erection but actually feared Randy's reaction. He pumped Randy until Orton pulled away.

Randy leaned in close and kissed Sheamus roughly. He slipped his hands onto the redhead's shoulders and pushed down on them. "I want you on your knees," Randy told him in a firm tone.

Allowing his ego to take a backseat to his pleasure, Sheamus dropped to his knees and was inches away from Randy's thickness. Randy grasped his own penis and smoothed it across Sheamus' closed lips. Sheamus felt the warm, wet liquid seeping from it. Randy grasped Sheamus' chin. "Take me in your mouth." Sheamus obeyed immediately and Randy slid the head of his cock into the waiting, wet mouth. "Please me," Randy ordered. Sheamus' mouth literally watered and he applied suction, inching down the big hard-on. He didn't go all the way down the shaft – Randy was thoroughly blessed. "Deeper," Randy coaxed. Sheamus tried and made a gagging noise. Randy wrapped a hand around Sheamus' head and pulled him forward, forcing his big cock completely in. Sheamus tried pulling away and groaned as the gorgeous obstruction cut his oxygen off. Randy gave him a moment of relief and then pushed in again. "That's it. Take it deep," Randy purred, looking down at the hottest sight he'd ever seen.

It was obvious that Sheamus couldn't handle the length and it was also obvious that Randy was going to make him away. He held Sheamus' head and pumped deep into his mouth, swiftly and forcefully. Sheamus made gagging and grunting noises as Randy fucked his mouth. Orton pulled back, "Breathe," he told Sheamus and Sheamus took a deep breath. Orton blocked his throat again, pushing his dick in hard. He held Sheamus like that until he struggled. "Breath," Randy repeated after pulling back. As soon as Sheamus took a deep breath, Randy corked his mouth again. He repeated this little game several times, taking pleasure in Sheamus' reddening face and watering eyes. He also took pleasure in seeing that Sheamus was still board-stiff. Meanwhile, Punk was also fully erect, so into watching his boyfriend take hot abuse like this.

Randy grabbed Sheamus by the arm, jerking him up form the floor. Still spinning from the face fucking and all this new attention, Sheamus crumpled back to his knees. Randy got a handful of hair. "Get up," he barked. Sheamus scrambled to his feet, looking quite helpless. Watching, Punk bit his lip so hard, it bled.

"Go," Randy shoved Sheamus in the small of the back, pushing him roughly towards the bed.

Both Randy and Punk took extreme delight in seeing the usually strong, agile redhead get tripped up again and fall to his hands and knees on the floor. Randy took advantage of the perfect opportunity and slapped Sheamus hard on the ass. "Damn," Sheamus hissed.

Randy found that to be an act of defiance and dropped to one knee beside his playmate. The sexy brunette wrapped a strong arm around Sheamus' waist and laid into his ass with a heavy hand. The strikes were loud and Sheamus grunted and struggled.

Punk loved the hot expressions being made by his wincing boyfriend. He loved the way that he squirmed, trying to break free of Randy's hold.

"Please, stop," Sheamus begged. Immediately, Randy ceased the harsh spanking. Sheamus was relieved but Punk was disappointed. Randy released the arm that held Sheamus' waist but the hot punishment was not over. Randy pressed Sheamus' face into the carpet, palm pressing into his jaw.

"Fuck," Sheamus mumbled through his contorted features. He struggled a little but Randy was strong and persistent. Sheamus yelped when Randy brought a strong hand to his ass again.

Punk didn't give a damn how disruptive he was as he moved to the rear view of this amazing scene. Sheamus didn't even notice and Randy just looked at Punk and raised his brows and smirked.

Without warning, Randy brought his hand down hard against the pink flesh of Sheamus' ass. His smacks were hard and made the fleshy part of the Irishman's cheeks bounce. Not being able to take one more strike, Sheamus collapsed and rolled onto his side trying to hide his backside from Randy. "Had enough?" Randy growled.

Panting and broken out in a sweat all over, Sheamus practically whined, "Yes. Please don't."

Randy stood and put his foot to the one of the reddened ass cheeks and pushed hard. "Get up." When Sheamus made it to his knees and was about to put one wobbly leg under him for support, Randy gave him a hard push with his foot and Sheamus crumpled back to the floor. The hot brunette came down to Sheamus' level. "Since you can't manage the simple task of walking, fucking crawl."

Sheamus, already pretty broken, looked at Randy with a questioning look. Randy's voice was icy. "You don't understand the concept? Okay, then I'll show you." He grabbed a handful of red hair and began practically dragging Sheamus to the bed. Sheamus crawled along trying to keep up, falling, scrambling to get back up, groaning until they reached the bed.

Punk had already slipped back to his ringside seat by the bed. His mind was blown at the amount of degradation his boyfriend was allowing. He knew that Sheamus was thoroughly lost, living out some fantasy that he'd probably kept tucked deep in his mind.


	28. Scene 23, part 2

Orton grabbed Sheamus under the arm and jerked him from the floor, slamming him hard, face-first into the bed. A loud groan escaped Sheamus' lips as the breath was knocked from him. Randy stripped down and then pushed Sheamus farther onto the bed and he pulled at the big man's waist, forcing him to his knees. Orton got a grip on the hair that he couldn't seem to stop touching. He gave the pale-pink rear another harsh smack. Sheamus jerked and grunted.

Randy pulled on Sheamus' hair, making him raise his head. He was facing Punk. "Look at him," Randy ordered. A panting, roughed-up Sheamus looked into Punk's eyes. Punk was staring back, his features stern and lust burning in his eyes. Randy knelt close to Sheamus' ear. "Thank him for making this happen."

Facing his boyfriend, Sheamus suddenly felt self-conscious and embarrassed. "Oh!" He yelled when Randy struck him hard across his upper back. He hadn't expected that. Before he could speak, Randy slapped his broad back hard again. It was extremely painful and delightfully humiliating at the same time. "Thank you, Punk," Sheamus grunted immediately. Punk's face broke into a smirk.

"You still don't seem to understand respect," Orton said firmly. He motioned for Punk to step forward. Much earlier, Punk had released his own cock and was stroking it slowly. "Show him respect," Randy ordered, pushing Sheamus' head forward. Turned on beyond any measure, Sheamus took Punk's stiff dick into his mouth and began sucking him eagerly. The blowjob was loud with slurping and moaning coming from the redhead. Punk had his eyes closed, savoring it. When he felt Sheamus' mouth moving forward with much more force, he opened his eyes to see Randy pushing hard on the back of his boyfriend's head.

"You need more respect?" Randy asked Punk.

"I think I do," Punk answered coolly.

Swiftly, Randy grasped Sheamus' chin and around his forehead, keeping his face stationary and firmly held. Punk used Sheamus' mouth, banging into it fast and rough. He loved the loud, struggling noises that his boyfriend made. "Guh guh guh guh." Gagging and moaning and breathing all mixed together. Punk was rapidly reaching a climax. Randy picked up on that quickly. "So you wanna get off or pass for the moment?"

Punk inhaled deeply and pulled away. "Pass," he whispered.

Randy smirked. "That's exactly what I'd do."

Before Punk fell back into his chair, he smacked his boyfriend's face hard. Sheamus gulped. He looked so defeated. It made Punk almost jizz right then. He leaned into Sheamus' face and pushed his red hair back from his forehead. "You're going to do everything that Mr. Orton tells you to do, aren't you?"

That comment made Randy harden quite a bit more. Punk was good at this game, too. Meanwhile, Sheamus answered, "Yes, Punk."

Punk stroked his cheek. "That's a sweet boy," Punk purred then looked to Randy with a serious expression. "Fuck him up," he told Randy.

With slaps, pinches and strict holds, Randy continued breaking down the big wrestler. Randy straddled Sheamus face, force-feeding him cock until Sheamus couldn't breathe. Through all the punishing acts, Sheamus stayed rock hard. God, he loved this shit.

Randy lifted up and turned around to straddle Sheamus again. He started pumping the Irishman's cock and backing his ass up to the ginger-bearded man under him. Punk was very interested in where this would go. He recalled Sheamus balking at doing him like this. Punk was not only okay with it; he hoped Randy would break Sheamus.

Sheamus was trembling and overwhelmed. Randy's hand was keeping his cock deliciously occupied but now he was uncomfortable. "Hey," Randy barked, looking back over his shoulder. "Fucking eat me, you little fag." Timidly, Sheamus poked his tongue out, barely making contact with Randy's crack. Sheamus suddenly yelled as Randy grabbed his balls tightly and squeezed. "Do it!"

He stuck his tongue in between Randy's smooth cheeks and Randy released his balls. Sheamus' tongue found the little pucker and it was smooth and clean. He licked his tongue across softly several times and added more pressure. He was becoming turned on by the act and gripped Randy's firm cheeks to better perform. Randy just moaned. Soon, Sheamus was licking hard and spreading Randy's hot ass. He found the little entrance and licked across it, over and over. Without even thinking about it, he pushed his tongue inside and wriggled around inside Randy. For the first time that night, Randy finally seemed a little weakened. He was moaning softly and moving slowly on the probing tongue. Punk wanted to push Randy across the room and get that sweet tongue for himself. Randy leaned forward and start sucking the thick cock in front of him. Sheamus groaned loudly, his cock finally getting attention. Randy sucked him like a pro, making him shake with lust. This variation on 69 kept Punk painfully stiff.

"Oh fuck," Randy pulled away. He was enjoying this way too much and still really wanted one more thing. He turned slowly to Sheamus, he looked predatory and hungry. He ran a palm down Sheamus' pale torso. "What do you want now, Sheamus?" His tone was soft yet firm.

"Fuck me," Sheamus answered without hesitation. He both feared and lusted for Randy's big cock. But he wanted to take it no matter what.

"Lay on your stomach for me," Randy told him and Sheamus turned over. He looked at Punk who licked his lips and smiled a wicked little grin. Randy went through his discarded jeans for a little bottle of warming lube and a condom. He returned and slid smoothly beside Sheamus. Randy calmed a bit and kissed him, deeply and slowly, pressing at his tongue. Punk was impressed with Randy yet more. He remembered what Punk had told him – Sheamus needed contact aside from roughing up. And Randy looked thoroughly turned on, cradling his partner's head while stroking his own huge penis. Sheamus moaned into the kiss, loving the break from the harshness of things. He did need a balance. Randy's hand moved to Sheamus' firm cheeks and he rubbed and pinched at them. He slipped the tip of his fingers in between the pale buttocks in a soft, shallow manner. Sheamus looked like he was melting into the bed, so pliable and relaxed.

As if Randy didn't fully approve of that, he slapped Sheamus hard on the ass, pulling him from his haze. And a couple of more times. It was hard like before – loud and stinging. Sheamus tried to squirm away and Randy used his strong legs to hold Sheamus down. He swatted him a few more times and stopped but continued rubbing and massaging the round cheeks.

Randy kept his legs across the back of Sheamus' and put a forearm to the back of his head, pushing the redhead down into the pillow. Punk found that dominant move such a turn-on.

With agility, Randy popped the top on the lube and poured directly into the crack of the pale cheeks. Sheamus jumped a bit. Randy's right hand quickly found the slick lube and slipped through it slowly, dragging across the puckered entrance. Sheamus moaned, muffled by the pillow, but strong and lust-filled. Randy stimulated back and forth across the entrance and pushed at it with two fingers. He didn't waste time trying to coax a guy into relaxing – he was efficient and moved along at his own pace. Sheamus grunted as both of Randy's digits penetrated him. By the time that Randy had slipped his fingers in deep; Sheamus was already relaxed and easy. Randy released the Irishman's head and used two fingers on that hand to join the others. Punk got hotter watching Sheamus handle four fingers in his little space. Though, he was panting softly and wincing a bit, Sheamus loved it.

Randy got a bit rougher, thrusting all four fingers in hard and deep, making Sheamus spasm each time. Sheamus yelped loudly when Randy used his fingers to pry in opposite directions, opening his playmate's tight orifice. "Get used to it," Randy growled. "If you're going to take my cock, this is nothing. Do you want to stop or do you want to fuck the shut up?"

"Shut the fuck up," Sheamus breathed and moaned. He gasped but held in an actual sound when Randy stretched him even more.

"Hey, can you grab that," Randy asked Punk and motioned with his head toward the lube.

"Hell yeah," Punk was up out of the chair instantly. He grabbed the lube. "Just pour?"

Randy nodded "yes" and Punk moved to soak his boyfriend's hole in lube. He drenched the rim and let quite a bit run into the little opening that Randy was making with his strong hands. Punk reached out, unable to control himself, and poked the tip of his finger in gently. It was obvious that Randy didn't mind. It wasn't his place to mind. Sheamus was on loan, so to speak, and Punk was his real owner. Punk pushed in deeply and Sheamus moaned and pumped at the bed. He didn't even know who was penetrating him; he lost track of what was happening except for the intense pleasure.

Punk grabbed the back of Sheamus' hair and jerked his head back. He fingered Sheamus roughly. "I'm turning you over to Randy now. I don't know if that's a curse or a blessing." Punk withdrew his finger and smacked Sheamus hard on the thigh.

"That's up to him," Randy said in his low voice. "He can struggle or he can take it." Randy straddled Sheamus' thighs so that his toned, tanned thighs were actually on the outside. Sheamus noted that was different than most guys would do it. He heard the condom wrapper open and felt Randy working it on. Randy's hands were on each cheek and pulled them apart. "Easy now," Randy soothed and began pushing his ample cock into Sheamus' tight body. Almost immediately, Sheamus groaned and cursed. "Fuck," he said through clenched teeth. "Oh fuck."

Ignoring the whining, Randy slowly pushed forward, his head passing through the tight ring of muscle that served as a gateway into Sheamus' sweet ass. Sheamus dug at the pillow and plunged his face into it and yelled. Punk felt ashamed of himself for liking it so much.

"C'mon, toughen up," Randy pressed Sheamus. "There's a lot more to go. Don't wimp out already." He continued forward, inch-by-inch. His cock disappeared slowly and he was shuddering himself just watching. "Fuck, you're tight," Randy moaned. He leaned forward and stroked Sheamus' hair. "That's it." He felt Sheamus loosen a bit as relief washed over him, knowing he'd taken all of Randy inside.

So ready to thrust, but smart enough to know not to injure someone, Randy backed out slowly. Sheamus cried out again into the pillow but Randy was already moving forward again. He was thrusting at a very shallow pace, getting Sheamus used to it, allowing him to relax more. Randy had to maintain his composure when Sheamus finally moaned in a manner that revealed his intense pleasure. "It was worth it, yeah?" Randy boasted.

"Oh yeah," Sheamus, his voice shaking.

"Do you like it like this or do you want to take it all?" Randy purred.

"Mm," Sheamus moaned and pumped forward. "All," he whispered. Randy began giving Sheamus every inch, in and out, slow. Despite a moment of regret, Sheamus quickly warmed to the feeling and began making noises of ecstasy.

"Oh fuck yeah," Randy moaned. He was gradually building speed. He grunted loudly and slapped Sheamus on the ass hard. He stop being gradual and fucked Sheamus just as he wanted to, fast and deep, rough – slapping at Sheamus a few times, on his ass, his back, even the back of his neck. "Take it," Randy growled. Sheamus whined and Randy wondered where Punk got that Sheamus didn't like disrespect. He sure as hell liked it right now. Randy pulled on his waist, "On your knees," he barked and Sheamus pushed himself up with Randy still intact. "Uh, uh, uh," Randy grunted continuously as he fucked his playmate, handling him like a ragdoll. He jerked one of Sheamus' arms out from under him and Sheamus fell face-first onto the bed. Randy was banging the fuck out of the redhead and Sheamus was moaning loudly, shamelessly, so into it.

Randy waved Punk over and he was quickly out of his clothes. He got on his knees in front of Sheamus and pulled him back up, grasping his face. Sheamus' arms were fatigued but he managed to keep himself up. He didn't need instruction. He started sucking Punk's cock, eagerly. Both men pounded him at opposite ends.

"He likes getting owned," Randy purred.

"Fuck yeah, he does," Punk said roughly.

Sheamus went wild when Randy reached underneath him and started jerking him off. He sped up sucking Punk, he made loud noises in his throat, and he arched his back letting Randy really take him well. He had no shame, no pride. He just wanted to cum.

Punk was a goner quickly. He just couldn't take it and lost his load; his boyfriend swallowing hard. He slipped away and collapsed in the chair.

"Yeah, you're close," Randy said roughly. "You're so close. C'mon, cum for me. Get off, Sheamus. Cum for me." Randy kept pumping Sheamus' cock swiftly.

A sudden loud yell of whining and moaning burst from Sheamus. Punk scrambled to put a hand over his mouth. Behind Punk's palm Sheamus groaned in his throat and jerked forward, his cock went off like a rocket. His cum traveled far up the bed. He whimpered until he was completely empty and Randy released him.

Meanwhile the sound of Randy's flesh slapping hard against Sheamus grew faster. He controlled his vocal outcry but it wasn't easy. Randy got off hard, grunting behind lips he was biting shut. He was sure he'd overflowed the condom as it felt like his climax never stopped. Finally he was relieved. He backed out slowly, shuddering. Sheamus collapsed forward, Randy rolled onto his back, panting. Punk moved back to the chair. Aside from the heaviest breathing ever, the room was dead silent.

It took several minutes for everyone to gather themselves. Sheamus sat up, covered in sweat, his hair plastered to his forehead and looked at Punk timidly. Punk smiled and shook his head in disbelief. "Just, fucking wow," He said to Sheamus.

Randy got up and disposed of the condom and returned with a completely different disposition. He was the Randy that Sheamus had gone to see "Transformer 3" with, the Randy that had drunk beers with him on several occasions, the Randy who he was an equal with.

Randy clapped Sheamus on the back and smiled a genuinely happy grin. "Holy shit," Randy said laughing and pressed his forehead to Sheamus' big shoulder. He looked to Punk, "This man is solid. This guy is a fucking trooper." He laughed heartily.

Punk was shaking his head in agreement. "I think he's a little unbreakable."

"I'm gonna second that," Randy said grinning and he hugged Sheamus around the shoulders.

"Good God," Sheamus finally said and fell backwards on the bed. He took Randy with him. Both were smiling and laughing – everybody still a little high from the amazing orgasms. "That was intense," Sheamus commented.

"It was awesome," Punk chimed in.

"That almost killed me," Randy admitted. "I was thinking 'Fuck I gotta get off someday!' ya know?"

"Oh you did," Punk said and raised his brows.

The three all showered, in and out, with each other. Sheamus and Randy together. Punk popped in and Randy got out, playfully pouting because there wasn't enough room. Punk cleaned up quickly and was out. Randy re-joined Sheamus and actually bathed the pale skin for Sheamus. He kissed him lightly on lips and ruffled his hair. "You were great," He whispered and Sheamus smiled, leaving Randy to clean up.

_In bed that night_

Punk held his boyfriend. "Thank you," Punk said softly.

"I liked it. It was good. It didn't feel weird," He kissed Punk's shoulder.

"So, we'll see where this goes?" Punk asked.

"I'm good with that," Sheamus agreed. The two cuddled closer than usual as if they'd shared something so intense, they were bound to each other more tightly than before.


	29. Scene 24

Punk delighted in the new found excitement of his and Sheamus' hot exhibitions for each other. He was living a fantasy and wanted to take things a little further. It had been over a week since he'd enjoyed Sheamus and Randy and there had been plenty of action between just himself and Sheamus. Punk was ready for a new playmate. He'd asked Sheamus if bringing a guy around for himself again was something he'd be opposed to. Sheamus had been fine with the idea and Punk was ready to play … play hard.

When Punk had told Sheamus that he'd need his help, Sheamus had said to Punk, "No problem."

But when Punk presented what he wanted Sheamus to do, the redhead had recanted and told Punk he'd have to think about it. It was Punk's request that Sheamus bind and gag the playmate. Punk didn't push and knew Sheamus was all his and would eventually give in. And he did. The following day he told Punk he'd do what he wanted.

In their hotel room, Sheamus actually sat alone waiting for Punk's new plaything to arrive. He had no idea who it was. Punk enjoyed keeping identities hidden. Sheamus suspected it was so he would not object until it was too late.

Punk was currently drinking juice in the bar downstairs. He looked calm on the surface as he always did when playing his games. His insides were always fluttering. He looked at his phone over and over though it was still 10 minutes until he expected Sheamus to text.


	30. Scene 25, Part 1

A soft knock pulled Sheamus away from his own thoughts of sex and submission. He had been fanaticizing about being taken by both Orton and Punk that night and how he had loved it. His cock was hard and he straightened himself a bit to answer the door.

He looked out the peephole. "Oh, what the fuck is this?" he grumbled quietly. He opened the door a bit and stood in the frame. "Hey, um, Cody how ya? What's up?"

Cody Rhodes gave Sheamus a snobby once over. "Yeah, let me in please." His tone was demanding and unpleasant.

"It's a bad time right now," Sheamus explained. "Do you need to talk to Punk? He'll be back later."

Cody huffed and pushed the door hard, making his way in. "I was invited, you idiot."

Sheamus let the door close softly. "Ohh. So, it's _you_." Sheamus was very surprised that uppity Cody was down for getting run over by someone as scruffy as Punk.

"Yeah, it's me," Cody rolled his eyes. "Where's Punk?"

"Well, he told me ya'd agreed to some stuff prior to, ya know …"

"Fucking? Yeah," Cody filled in the blanks. "Oh _you're_ going to do it?" Cody laughed. "Well, by all means, fix me up, fellow servant." Cody laughed wickedly.

"I'm not a servant," Sheamus said with a cold tone and angry look.

"You serve Punk's wants and needs," Cody reasoned.

"Just shut up," Sheamus told Cody. "Let's do this so I can text Punk that you're here."

"Of course, you aren't allowed to keep Punk waiting," Cody taunted.

Sheamus felt anger building in his gut and Cody's smirk just set it off. "Shut the fuck up!" He barked at Cody and pushed him hard onto the bed. "Gimme your shirt." Sheamus held his hand out, pulling his fingers in forward motion. Cody looked stunned. "NOW," Sheamus reiterated and Cody slipped his shirt off and handed it to the Irishman who tossed it to the floor.

"Punk said that ya'd agreed to be cuffed and your mouth taped. Do ya agree to that?" Sheamus was covering his own ass and making sure Cody was in agreement with Punk's wishes.

"I agree," Cody answered in a much softer tone.

"Ok. So let me do this," Sheamus said seeming unsure. It was not his forte to be restraining guys. He'd rather be on the receiving end. He got the cuffs, standard police issue plastic zip ties, Punk's preference.

Cody felt Sheamus put one big knee on the bed and get behind him. He found it kind of arousing even though he was waiting on Punk. Once Sheamus was angry, he was actually pretty hot.

"Hands," Sheamus said curtly and Cody put his hands behind his back. Sheamus was quick with the ties and didn't seem to fumble. Cody's cock moved a bit. Sheamus finished and moved to the next task. "The best part, close your mouth." Cody liked the tone that Sheamus used and he liked the sound of a strip of duct tape being unrolled and ripped off. Cody closed his mouth and allowed Sheamus to put the strip over his lips.

An urge came over Sheamus, seeing Cody so helpless. He grabbed Cody's face roughly. "Call me a servant now," He said inches from Cody's taped up mouth. Cody felt oddly like maybe he'd been set up. Sheamus seemed like he was going to take over this show. But then he saw Sheamus text Punk and retreat to a corner chair. Cody was surprised to think he'd not have been opposed to getting roughed up and banged by the big man eyeing him from the corner.

Shortly, he heard the click of the lock as Punk passed his card through. Cody felt instantly hotter seeing Punk, who'd played with him quite a bit, stroll forward. Cody's breath grew heavy, his smooth chest rising high with each inhale. Punk slipped a hand under Cody's chin and titled his head up.

"Did Sheamus take care of you?" Punk asked him with narrowed eyes on Cody's face.

Cody nodded "yes."

"You want a piece of that later?" Punk asked and nodded toward Sheamus. It took Sheamus by surprise that Punk offered up "his services" without discussing it first. Punk was staring at Cody, waiting for an answer. "Huh boy? You want him to fuck you?"

Cody looked over at Sheamus who was looking casual, dressed in jeans and light grey t-shirt. "Mmm hmm." Cody nodded his head. Sheamus was stuck in a wide-eyed stare, wondering when Cody had decided that. Sheamus was unaware of his own ever-growing dominant side.


	31. Scene 25, Part 2

Punk teased Cody for a long time, toying with his hard dick and then pulling away and later sucking Cody until he almost came and then denying him release. All the while, Cody moaned and grunted from behind the tape. After torturing Cody for quite a while, Punk ripped the tape off and Cody grunted loudly and let out a long breath of relief – the tape had become stifling. Punk allowed Cody to get his breath under control before starting again.

Unlike with Justin, Punk kissed Cody's mouth hungrily. It seemed Punk really knew what each of his playmates, past and present, enjoyed. It was obvious to Sheamus, even from his corner chair, that Cody became instantly heated up when Punk started getting closer to him. He moaned and wriggled his hands in the restraints.

Punk looked and saw the attention that Sheamus was paying to the event. He knew Sheamus was really a softy who liked the sweeter side of things. He loved kisses just like Cody did. "You've been kissed while bound. Want to try the other side of things?"

"Me kiss him?" Sheamus asked, somewhat intrigued.

"Yeah. You want to let Sheamus kiss you?" Punk asked Cody. The younger man nodded to Punk and answered, "I think I'd like it." His voice was soft and sexy. Punk pulled Cody to his feet. The hot Southerner was nude and his cock, erect. He had a delicious chiseled body and as Sheamus had suspected after seeing Cody in his gear, a big penis to complement his toned frame.

Feeling nervous and somewhat pressured, Sheamus stood and walked toward Cody who looked very turned on. Sheamus was unsure of how to proceed. He didn't want to be mechanical and awkward. He slipped his hand across Cody's chest and moved around him, smoothing his palm down Cody's bound arms. Sheamus noticed that Rhodes' breath picked up pace as he pressed his large torso into Cody's naked back. He reached around and put a hand under Cody's chin, tilting his head back and then peppered the side and back of Cody's neck with rough, strong kisses. Cody responded with moans of pleasure.

Standing aside, Punk looked over the dominant form of his boyfriend, wondering if his own submissive boy was becoming a seasoned pupil. Cody certainly responded to Sheamus' authority and was melting in his arms. Sheamus made his way slowly around Cody, gliding his hand along the toned, tan abs of the younger man. He grasped Cody behind the neck and pulled him in hard, taking his lips. As he kissed Cody, Sheamus let his hand slide down to Rhodes' firm ass – he squeezed and rubbed. In his throat, Cody moaned continuously, the kiss making him more and more excited.

Quietly, Punk slipped away and took the chair that Sheamus had been using. Neither man seemed to notice. Cody was getting hotter and pumping his cock forward. The strong kisses that Sheamus gave Cody were pushing him backwards a bit. But the Irishman held Cody's body close, not letting the bound man lose his balance. Punk got too hot watching the scene before him and began rubbing his dick through his jeans.

Meanwhile, Sheamus was getting more aggressive and pushing Cody toward the bed until he had him fall into a sitting position. Sheamus pressed his cock to Cody's mouth and the younger man licked its length through the jeans. Sheamus leaned his head back and moaned, loving the feeling. Cody was persistent as he licked and bit very lightly. Sheamus turned to Punk as if asking for permission. Punk nodded his head, giving Sheamus the go-ahead to play with Cody as he wanted.

The Irishman turned back to Cody and stroked across his naturally curly hair. "Ya wanna suck this cock?" Sheamus asked directly.

"Yeah. Like now," Cody made himself clear.

At this point, Sheamus was past asking permission from Punk and grabbed the scissors that Punk had placed near the tv before Cody had arrived. He went behind Cody and snipped the plastic cuffs and allowed Cody to move his arms. Cody shook his arms and bent them a few times getting the blood flowing. Then he went straight for Sheamus' fly, opening it and pulling the thick cock free. Cody was on the big erection quickly, taking it deep into his mouth. He began sucking eagerly and moaning as he blew the Irishman. Sheamus rocked his hips forward and grunted with each thrust – he gripped Cody's hair.

In the corner, Punk had pulled his own cock out and pumped it slowly, savoring the view and the feeling. He wanted to fuck Cody but he certainly wanted to see this play out. Cody's sexy lips looked incredible wrapped around Sheamus' dick. And Punk loved seeing the pleasure that Sheamus allowed himself to enjoy. The big redhead made quick work of fucking Cody's mouth and pulled out suddenly, pumping his seed out. He wasn't sure if Cody would have swallowed and he didn't want to assume. Most of his cum hit Cody's chest and Punk said loudly from the corner, "Oh fuck that's hot."

Punk was up and getting stripped as Sheamus backed off to catch his breath. After Sheamus settled back into the chair, Punk quickly got to fucking the young talent. He stroked Cody at the same time and both came hard. It excited Sheamus watching the two so lost in pleasure. He would have gladly been Cody right then. But he would've liked to be Punk as well. He knew his interests were growing and he was happy to share this with Punk.


	32. Scene 26

It had been a week since the guys had tag-teamed Cody and the time they'd spent together had been rushed, at best. The two wanted to spend their next couple of days off getting close again.

Punk took a separate flight to Tampa and showed up at Sheamus' house in the early evening. The Irishman was glad to finally be alone with his boyfriend. He hugged him tightly at the door. Punk dropped his bags in the doorway and embraced Sheamus. Before even closing the door, they shared a deep kiss and clung to each other for a bit.

"It's hot as hell out here," Punk finally said, joking.

"Yeah," Sheamus chuckled with him. "C'mun." When Punk reached for his bags, Sheamus beat him to to them and picked them up.

"I can get my own bags. I'm not a girl, ya know." Punk seemed genuinely annoyed.

"You're a guest, Punk. What's wrong?"

"Nothin' man," Punk fibbed. "Just a little tired. Rough flight." Truth be told, it aggravated him that his boyfriend had grabbed his bags as if he were too weak to do it himself. Quickly, Punk realized what a stupid thought that was and smiled at his thoughtful man for treating him like a welcomed guest.

Sheamus put Punk's bags in the master bedroom and then offered him a soda. He had fridge full of drinks he'd purchased just for his straightedge boyfriend. He grabbed a beer for himself. The two sat down in the living area and began to unwind.

"So your flight was bumpy, eh?" Sheamus stroked Punk's shoulder softly.

"Do you seriously have to drink beer every day?" Punk gave his boyfriend a look of disgust.

Sheamus removed his hand slowly from Punk's skin. "I, um, I always drink beer. We agreed it was no big deal. Sometimes ya joke but that sounded, well, just mean."

"I just get a little sick of it. That's such a crutch for you. Are you _that_ weak?"

Wide-eyed Sheamus just stared at Punk a moment. "It's just a drink for me. Like soda or tea. I just like it. I don't get drunk."

"Well, I can't even kiss you while you drink. I can't stand it in my mouth. You can't give up just one for me?"

Slowly, the redhead stood and headed for the kitchen with Punk on his heels. He poured the beer down the sink and popped the bottle in his "Glass" bin. "Hey, I recycle," He said somewhat angry. "Does that make me a decent human being?"

Sheamus grabbed one of Punk's sodas and walked back to the couch. Punk sat down beside him as he popped the top of the soda can. He took a big sip. "Now am I good enough to kiss?"

Knowing he'd been a real ass, Punk looked down, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry. I don't even know why I'm being so damn mean to you." And he didn't. He was crazy about Sheamus. What made him so defensive? He grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "I am really sorry. Really."

For a few moments, Sheamus didn't speak. He had been completely surprised by Punk's behavior. He could see the warmth his Punk's eyes. His apology was genuine. He gave Punk's hand a squeeze. "So, your flight was bumpy, eh?" He began again, smiling.

"Forget the flight," Punk said giving his boyfriend a sexy look. "I could use a hot shower." He raised his brows. For them, the word shower seemed to mean sex.

It wasn't long until the two were making out in a steamy shower. Punk made his boyfriend moan, smacking his pale cheeks. "I love your ass," Punk whispered. He smacked it again and got a grateful little moan in return. Punk loved seeing Sheamus so hot and turned on. He pumped the redhead's cock and slapped his hip hard. "You love it, slut," Punk said into the taller man's ear.

"Mm, yeah." Sheamus was putty in his dominant boyfriend's hands. He groaned in pleasure every time Punk brought his stinging palm to his skin. It had been a while since they'd had time to really play and he wanted Punk all over him, on him, inside him.

"You're gonna suck me," Punk said roughly and pushed his boyfriend to his knees. Punk ran his fingers through Sheamus' ginger hair and pulled his head close. Sheamus wrapped his lips around Punk's big cock and went down on it, moaning as he did.

"Oh hell yes," Punk said softly as he enjoyed his man's mouth around his hard dick. "Mm, suck that cock for me, baby." He forced his erection deep into Sheamus' mouth. "You love sucking me, don't you?"

With Punk's cock still in his mouth, the redhead sounded affirmation through muffled moans. He was so into tasting his tattooed boyfriend's thick penis. Punk leaned back a bit, just relaxing at the feel of his lover's tasty mouth. Water began to flow down his torso and right to his thick shaft. Right away, Sheamus was choking on water that went into his nostrils. He tried pulling back and Punk held him close. Sheamus struggled and freed himself from the water.

"You don't stop sucking me until I say you can," Punk told him firmly but in a sexy manner.

"No, I like that. Water was going in my face." He laughed a little.

"Don't be a fucking baby," Punk growled and jerked the redhead's face back to the big cock. He forced it into Sheamus' mouth. Again, the water was in Sheamus' face. He couldn't breathe. He jerked away from Punk and stood up.

"That's fuckin drownin me! Damn." Sheamus was aggravated with Punk for getting so out of control. He sputtered and coughed a bit, his nasal passages burning.

"Suck me," Punk said in a demanding tone. He pushed Sheamus hard into the shower wall. "Come on, get back down there." He slapped the redhead's jaw. "Do it!"

"Ya wanna see how it feels? You do it!" Sheamus manhandled his smaller lover and pushed him down. Punk struggled to get off his knees. His much larger boyfriend kept him down. "C'mun, see how it feels." He pushed at Punk's close lips with his thick, stiff cock. Water rushed across Punk's face just like Sheamus had described and he was sputtering. He opened his mouth to breathe and got a mouth full of dick. The Irishman wasn't backing off. He grabbed the back of Punk's head and pumped in. Sheamus moved out of the water but continued fucking Punk's sweet mouth. He moaned and huffed. Meanwhile his straightedge boyfriend tried to pull away but the strong redhead wasn't having it.

Slowly, Punk stopped struggling and ran his hands up his boyfriend's big legs. He grabbed the redhead's hips and sucked him hard. Sheamus let go off Punk's head and his boyfriend continued the hot blowjob.

"Ya wanna stroke yourself for me?" Sheamus asked softly and Punk started jerking his own cock while sucking his boyfriend's. Feeling Sheamus be so dominant was turning him on. Punk wasn't into being pushed around but Sheamus did it so well.

The Irishman stroked his fingers across Punk's close-cropped hair. "Ya like jerking off for me, baby?"

Punk pulled away briefly. "Mm, I actually do." His mouth returned to Sheamus' cock.

Both men moaned and moved sexually. Punk could feel Sheamus close to an orgasm. He slapped his lover's pale ass. "That's right. Cum, slut." He popped the ass of his ginger-haired boyfriend several times, hard and it echoed in the shower. He sucked Sheamus vigorously while pumping himself. Punk came quickly, and then his hands were tightly gripping Sheamus' thick thighs.

"Damn, damn, damn," Sheamus repeated over and over as he pumped into Punk's mouth and his cum spurt forth hard and hot.

Moments later, they sat on the bed together silently. "What the hell was that?" Punk finally asked.

"I don't know. Ya just pissed me off. Ya didn't seem to care that I was chokin on water. I like chokin on your cock but the water was not okay." Sheamus looked into Punk's eyes. "I just wanted to make a point and then I didn't wanna stop."

"I didn't expect to like it," Punk told him. "We're changing."

"Is that bad?" Sheamus looked at Punk anxiously.

"Not really," Punk smiled. "Let's just play it by ear?"

"Yeah, I like that," the redhead answered. "And I like you," he said playfully and kissed his boyfriend.


	33. Scene 27, Part 1

_Inspired by Waldron82 to use video cameras for this Scene_

"This is very elaborate for an individual," A young technician told Randy Orton. "I've never done such a job for a civilian. This is a first, I guess."

"Hey," Orton said, annoyed. "Am I paying you enough?"

"Well yes sir," The tech answered. "I mean we agreed on the cost."

"Then shut up and fucking get it working. I pay. You install." He gave the tech a look that shut the guy up.

After the technician finished up some time later, he gave Orton a small remote control that looked somewhat like a cell phone. "You just press the red button and you're rolling. The hard drive is in the closet and you can retrieve it, burn to disc, put it on zip, whatever you want."

"And you'll come take down all this shit tomorrow before I check out?"

"For sure. Nobody will know it was ever here," The tech assured him. "Of course, they wouldn't know now, would they?"

Scanning the room, finding the high tech recording equipment would be a challenge. "Good then. And I'm paying for complete confidentiality," Randy reminded the tech.

"Sir, I've wired the Pentagon as well limousines for major crime bosses. Whatever you have planned is not something I even need to know or want to know and I certainly won't be talking about it." The tech raised his brows, letting the big tattooed man know that he was not impressed with whatever small-time operation that he had planned.

That time, Randy allowed the tech's arrogant attitude to slide. He knew when he was bested and the small man who'd just wired the room was an expert who deserved respect. "Alright then," Orton agreed, his tone a bit lighter.

It was almost time to get ready for the Smackdown show that night. Even though the tech had tested the equipment, Randy had to do it again. He clicked the remote and took his shirt off in a sexy manner, knowing he was being filmed from various angles and followed by motion-activated cams. He lay on the bed and ran his hands down his delicious torso. He broke into laughter, feeling funny being filmed alone.

He went to to the monitor and easy computer desktop-style unit. He replayed the footage and was impressed as 6 different cameras captured him at different angles, two zoomed tight when he lay on the bed – one capturing his face and chest, the other concentrating down the length of his body. This system was smart. It better be. It cost a small fortune.

The Tuesday night taping was going great. Randy's match felt great. Hell, he felt great – his excitement was tearing him up. Quite a few times he passed by Sheamus in the back. Rather than allow some awkward tension, Orton had made sure to finally seek the redhead out. "I had a great time that night. I've had trouble getting it off my mind." Sheamus looked speechless. He wasn't sure how to handle Randy's head-on comment. Orton leaned close so no one would hear. "Have you thought about it?"

Not wanting to lie and make things uncomfortable, Sheamus answered honestly. "Course I have." He smiled at Randy but his dark blue eyes lit with lust.

Careful to not be obvious under the watchful eyes of their co-workers, Randy put an innocent-looking arm across the shoulders of his fair-skinned conquest. "Why not play with me tonight?" Orton's voice was low and husky, it dripped sex. "I know you want to be loyal to Punk, I'm not stupid. But look how at-ease he his. He fixed us up to begin with."

"That was different," Sheamus protested. "He and I agreed on that."

"I can do you so much better without an audience," Randy told him, giving him one of the hottest looks the redhead had ever seen. "I want to just concentrate on _you_ with no distractions." His voice made Sheamus start getting hard. Randy added, "If you think you came hard last time … well," He made a sly laughing noise. "Think about it." He slipped away without getting an answer. He wanted Sheamus to think on that hot proposition for awhile.

Sheamus had his own match and was pleased with the performance but deep in his mind, Randy's hot offer replayed over and over. After the taping, he'd showered and gotten dressed. He called Punk, feeling that a discussion over what had transpired was the right thing to do. He stood off to himself near the rear exit of the arena. The phone rang several times until Punk's voicemail intercepted the call. The redhead decided to not leave a message and call back later. He was tucking his phone into his pocket when a dark shadow fell over him.

Taking a deep breath, Sheamus faced Randy, the two eye-to-eye. "Did you think about it?" Randy asked. God, his demeanor was so hot. He tempted Sheamus more than the Irishman could stand. Randy stroked a fair muscled arm. "I hope you thought about it," He whispered. He licked his lips lightly.

Sheamus was on the spot and unsure of how to handle the situation. Randy took over. "Well, just give me a ride to the hotel. C'mon." He waited for no response and pulled at Sheamus to follow.

The short drive to the hotel was spent in silence but Orton had distracted the sexy driver by running his palm up the inside of the redhead's strong thigh. Sheamus shifted in his seat.

Inside, Randy played innocent and it was so transparent. "Walk me to my room?"

"I probably shouldn't," Sheamus hesitated.

"Don't be rude," Randy said teasingly. The redhead relented and walked the big brunette to his room. Orton slid the keycard through the slot and opened the door wide. He waved Sheamus in and forgetting the possible outcome of his move, Sheamus entered. Silently, Orton cheered – the deed was as good as done. Now that he had the Irishman alone, Randy had no doubt that he'd seduce that sexy piece of ass.

Orton had already deduced that trying to talk Sheamus into something was unproductive. He needed to go straight for what worked. Randy grabbed Sheamus suddenly and kissed him, his mouth greedily taking the Irishman's. Feeling Sheamus struggle just made Randy even hotter and more determined to have him. Orton was persistent and felt ecstasy when the redhead stopped struggling and grasped Orton tightly, returning the scorching kisses.

Sheamus was a wreck inside. He felt he should leave, but this was something he couldn't – didn't – want to stop. But Punk. This would be cheating. Would it? Punk's ideas made this a grey area that Sheamus couldn't quite figure out. He'd never have had sex with anyone else if Punk hadn't pressured him into it. Now, was he supposed to be faithful? He decided to take the easy way out and let someone else decide for him. Randy's decision was crystal clear. "I'm gonna fuck you so good," Randy whispered roughly.


	34. Scene 27, Part 2

The intense kisses between the two big men had calmed and Randy had become very relaxed, taking his time with his submissive charge. Though still fully clothed, Sheamus was already hard and writhing as Randy's strong hands explored him. The brunette ran his hands under the Irishman's t-shirt, rubbing firmly across his abs and reaching around to cup his ass cheeks. Orton moaned softly while running his hands down those muscular arms and feeling up the hard pectoral muscles.

"Be still," Randy told him sternly. Sheamus stopped moving as much but his heavy breaths still forced his diaphragm up and out visibly. Orton liked that – it was a sign of nerves and fear and excitement. He pushed the redhead's shirt up and licked across the strong chest, catching each pert nipple with his mouth and sucking on it hard. Small, soft grunts came from Sheamus as Randy played with his sensitive nipples.

The redhead had his eyes closed, taking deep breaths through his parted lips. God he wanted the Viper to fuck him like he had last time. He was putty as Randy pulled his shirt over his head. Orton smoothed his hands across the fair skin. Randy marked the pale abs with a smack. He held Sheamus at the nape of the neck and struck the abs again, gauging the redhead's reaction. Orton smirked – his boy was tough as nails, taking it quietly. A few more harsh slaps to Sheamus' abs and hard pectorals and Randy returned to that mouth. God, Sheamus knew how to kiss. It wasn't every playmate that Randy had an interest in kissing. Some he just wanted to rough up and get straight to sex, but this Irish hottie made Randy want to kiss and make-out continuously.

Several times, Randy's eyes fell on the small remote control. He wanted this night etched into his memory and if he ever needed a reminder, he'd have a hell of a hot recording to turn to.

"I'm going to tie you down," Randy told Sheamus in between kisses. "What do you think about that?"

Sheamus moaned a little. "I think I want that." And he did. He wanted Orton to just steamroll him like before, take over and make him cum.

"I bet a big guy like you gets bored sometimes being slapped around by someone so much smaller," Randy ventured to bring up Punk. "You're so damn strong. Don't you need some proper domination?" He kissed at Sheamus' neck, keeping the redhead heated. He made his statement at a time when he knew that Sheamus was vulnerable and wouldn't go on the attack protecting Punk's reputation.

"That shite doesn't matter," Sheamus answered calmly. He was so relaxed. "He's good. His stature doesn't make a difference."

In a swift move, Randy scooped Sheamus up and brought him to the floor. He showed off the strength he knew he had by putting the brakes on the powerful move at the last moment and easing the redhead down rather than slamming him. He pinned Sheamus. "You sure it doesn't make a difference?" The brunette smirked, knowing Punk couldn't pull off a move requiring that much strength.

A little stunned and extremely turned on, Sheamus said nothing but stared at his very equal playmate. Would he have been able to subdue Randy in the shower the way he'd done Punk? Primal needs took him over and he wanted this bigger, taller, stronger dominant guy to be his partner tonight.

Orton kissed the redhead deeply. "We're alike, me and you," Randy said in his bassy voice. "I like you because you could be a real challenge if you wanted to be. And you like me because you know getting away from me could actually be tricky." Randy raised his brows in a sexy manner.

"Goddamn," Sheamus whispered roughly and pulled the Viper tight, kissing him hard on the lips. He felt Randy's body trying to pull away and he pulled him closer, rolling him, finding his way on top and still tearing at the brunette's lips with his own.

Stuck on the bottom and loving the delicious kisses, Randy secretly smiled inside. Never one to knowingly quote Triple H but the Viper couldn't resist saying silently, "Game on."

"Mm, come on now, back off," Randy purred, pushing the big redhead away gently. "You really want it like that?" Orton was already rolling over to get back on top and in control of his eager partner. He liked being on top and he held Sheamus down. "You really want to fight me like that?" He asked again.

Sheamus was so turned on, his cock throbbed in his jeans. "Nah, I don't want it like that." His tone was cool and casual but his eyes gave away his deep desire to be controlled.

"Of course, you don't," Randy replied just as cooly and slapped the Irishman's cheek. Sheamus swallowed hard. Orton's rough slap turned him on. A few more sharp smacks and Sheamus' cheek was pink and his hips pumping up. "Get up," Randy instructed. Both men rose. Orton picked up what Sheamus assumed was a cell phone, probably turning the ringer off, and set it back down. Randy had pressed the red "record" button and six hidden cameras came to life to capture the hot scene.

Orton grabbed the waist of the redhead's jeans to pull him close. He moved silently, unbuttoning and unzipping the fly. Randy's hand reached in found Sheamus' thick cock. He stroked it firmly making the big Irishman moan. Randy pushed the jeans down further and pulled the big dick from the tight boxer-briefs. "This for me?"Randy questioned.

"Yeah. Hell yeah," Sheamus answered him trying to pump into the brunette's hand. Orton gave the cock a hard squeeze that made Sheamus yelp.

"Stop trying to fuck my hand, boy," Randy told him sternly. He released Sheamus' cock and removed his own shirt. Sheamus breathed in deep, audibly shaking. The sight of Randy's tanned, toned body was so delicious. The Viper noticed the look of lust in his partner's eyes.

"Really?" Randy teased. "It looks that good?" He knew how damn good he looked. "From here to here (Randy touched his neck and the waist of jeans), do whatever you want."

He didn't have to be told twice. Sheamus rubbed his palms against Randy's cut abs and moved them up to the hard-earned pectoral muscles. He pushed firmly against Randy's skin, taking it in and moaning low. He put his mouth to one of Randy's delicious pecs and licked around the Viper's nipple slowly, letting his tongue dance across it every few seconds. Randy winced in pleasure when Sheamus put his teeth to the sensitive skin, biting it softly. Sheamus made his way to Randy's other pec, doing the same – licking and biting.

Still interested in tasting every inch of Randy, Sheamus ran his fingers down the tan abs and then his mouth followed. He sank to his knees and used his tongue to find and define each of Orton's sculpted abdominal muscles. He allowed his tongue to slip just inside the top of Randy's jeans. Orton grabbed him by the hair. "That's enough." Sheamus looked up at him, pleadingly. Randy responded, "You want something else?"

"I wanna suck your cock," Sheamus said quite clearly. "I'll beg if ya want me to." His eyes stayed locked on Randy's. He didn't care how pathetic he seemed. He was totally ready to beg.

Orton unfastened his jeans slowly and pulled his big member out, stroking it. "I don't think that'll be necessary." He pulled Sheamus forward by the hair and groaned as the Irishman took his cock in. Sheamus was salivating he wanted Randy so badly. It made for a warm, slick blowjob that made Randy's eyes roll back.

Sheamus wrapped his arms around Randy's thighs and really pumped Orton's cock with his mouth. He made hot noises of desire as he took Randy in deep. "Oh hell yeah," Randy breathed and held the back of his partner's head. He pushed his cock in deep and gagged the redhead right away. Orton pulled back. "Let's try that again," He said sternly but in a soft voice. He pushed his length into Sheamus' mouth and this time the man on his knees handled it better. Orton wanted to hear that helpless gagging noise again and held the redhead down, choking him with his extra large cock. Sheamus struggled to back up but Randy was relentless. Shortly, the same gagging sound came from Sheamus' throat and Orton allowed him to pull away.

"Again," Randy said quite sternly and pulled the redhead down on his cock. Orton could feel the muscle tense in Sheamus' jaws and his tongue maneuvering to find some air. A few shallow pumps to Sheamus' throat had him gagging again. Randy withdrew his cock and drool fell from the redhead's bottom lip. He looked so deliciously weakened.

"Wipe your filthy mouth," Randy demanded. Sheamus used the back of his hand to wipe away the saliva that poured from his used mouth. With a grunt, Randy was back on him, giving him that big cock to take deep. "Suck me," Randy ordered and Sheamus began bobbing his head on Randy's erection. Orton enjoyed the blowjob for quite a while before again pushing his length into the redhead's mouth and blocking his airway. "Oh fuck yeah," Randy growled. "Choke on that cock." Sheamus started gagging and trying to pull away. Orton couldn't resist torturing him a bit longer before releasing his head. Sheamus coughed and drooled. "Get up and let's see that body," Randy told him and the big man stood. He looked at Randy while removing his clothing and then stood as if wanting approval.

Orton grasped Sheamus' thick erection. "You've got a nice uncut Euro-cock, don't you?" Normally, Randy was not a fan of an uncircumcised penis but, back in the 70's, it was still somewhat normal in Europe for boys to remain uncut. And when Sheamus was hard, his foreskin was so taunt, Randy hadn't even actually noticed the first time.

He stroked the redhead making him moan. "You still going to let me tie you down?"

"Yeah," Sheamus answered him, looking forward to it.

"Good. That's good," Randy purred. "I didn't waste my time planning ahead." He smirked.

"Ya knew I'd let ya?"

"Mm, yeah, I knew you'd let me," Randy whispered and kissed Sheamus in a sensual manner. Orton was good when it came to dominating another person. He remembered what worked and what didn't and he knew that his redhead was the kind of sweet one who needed some affection amongst the roughness. Randy allowed Sheamus to embrace him and kiss him back for a few moments. He gently pulled the Irishman away and went back to pumping the big uncut cock.

Wordlessly, Randy pushed the redhead down by the back of the neck, making him bend over the bed. Orton looked over his shoulder and winked at the camera. God, this was going to be a hot angle. He smacked Sheamus' ass and got a hot groan in return. He repeated it, hard and Sheamus moaned loudly. "Ask for another."

"Can I please have another?" His charge asked eagerly. Randy obliged and slapped his partner's ass. Orton delighted in turning both cheeks a bright pink with his firm spanking. He kept a panting Sheamus in that position and began sliding his middle finger across the redhead's tight pucker. Using his own saliva as lube, Randy pushed his finger in deep.

"Hell yeah," Orton whispered roughly as he pumped his middle finger into the other man's tight hole. Sheamus certainly did not fight and if anything, opened his stance a little wider. Seeing his partner spread open for him made Randy want to lose control but he remained cool and took his time. He slipped his finger inside and then removed it, getting off on the tiny muscle contractions of his lover's opening. He repeated the action several times, feeling the muscles relax more and more. "Hot fuckin' ass," Randy growled. He glanced at the cam again and mouthed something that would later be deciphered as the words "money shot" and spread his partner's cheeks. He squeezed the pale cheeks, kneading them firmly as he spread them wide. The pink pucker was shiny with saliva and looked so ready to get stuffed. Orton put his finger back in and pumped and pulled out, spreading and smoothing his partner's cheeks. He repeated this hot action because he wanted to see it over and over onscreen. A sharp strike made Sheamus moan and it was followed by another as Randy smacked his ass. The next few moments were just a sex-crazed frenzy of ass fingering, cheek spreading and spanking. Orton knew he'd be jerking off countless times to that segment.

"Up on the bed," Randy told the redhead, finally allowing him to move. "On your back." Sheamus lay on his back. Randy lightened the moment a bit by saying, "Now just do like you're yelling 'Fella!' okay?" Randy demonstrated by holding his arms out wide just as Sheamus always did in his signature move. Both laughed a little. "Now, I'm not really a dungeon type guy. I'm more of a Home Depot type guy so this is real simple." Randy used a length of heavy chain and padlocked it to each of Sheamus' wrists. "Simple but it's effective," Orton added and smirked.

"I like it," Sheamus told him. "Somethin a rapist would use." He blushed realizing how insanely wrong that may have sounded. "Um, I mean it's ya know, crudely crafted and ..."

Orton covered the redhead's mouth. "You don't have to explain. People 'like us' understand what you're saying." He smiled kindly. "You don't rape the willing. But it's fucking fun pretending to." He punctuated his comment by smacking his partner's face. The bound man moaned loudly. He loved Randy's corporal punishment.

The brunette moved down the body of his "captive." He touched every inch of pale, muscular torso and slipped between those big thighs. "Yeah, open up for Randy," he purred as Sheamus moaned and spread his legs wide. He went immediately to Sheamus' balls and licked them thoroughly. Sheamus moaned and pumped his hips. "Bet you want me to suck that cock," Randy taunted.

"Please, please," The redhead begged. Orton didn't make him wait and sucked the head of Sheamus' cock. He took more and more of the thick dick into his mouth and damn near deep-throated the man tied down and groaning. Randy knew how to give a hell of a blowjob and judging by the sounds and little jerks and twists from his partner, he was too good. Randy eased off as his mouth was flooded with precum. He definitely wanted his partner to last.

Orton got on his own knees and smoothed his hands up and down his partner's thighs. "You want me to fuck you senseless while you're all tied up?"

"Yes," The answer was loud and simple. Orton casually looked at the camera. Getting that "yes" on tape was very important to him. With no witness like before, Orton needed his own and the camera recording Sheamus' consent was it.

Randy used lube to get his cock slick and ready and worked a little more on his partner. He was putting two then three soaked fingers easily up the submissive man he was controlling. Orton moaned while fitting his super-size cock up his partner's tight ass. Right away, Sheamus clenched his eyes shut – it was so much dick but it was so damn good. Orton began pumping and was so excited watching Sheamus pull hard at the chains. He knew his partner was extremely excited as well and enjoying being restrained.

"I could do anything to you," Randy spoke to Sheamus in that low voice that was such a turn-on to millions. "You can't stop me. I could use you anyway I wanted and you'd be fucked to stop me."

Loud moans escaped the big, bound man's lips. He loved being spoken to like that. Randy had slowed down and was barely fucking Sheamus. The brunette had to reign himself in before he reached a climax he wasn't ready for. He slapped Sheamus again. "Who owns you?"

Thoughts of Punk flashed through the redhead's mind. Wasn't Punk the only one who "owned" him? He was confused. And he was delirious with desire. He relented and allowed himself to say what he really wanted to say. "You do," He told Randy, breathing hard.

"You're right I do," Randy said roughly and fucked the Irishman faster again. He lasted a while but both seemed ready to explode. Orton pulled out quickly and unrestrained Sheamus' wrist.

"Turn over," Randy said hurriedly. He wanted to get his cock back in that hot ass as soon as possible. The redhead allowed Randy to restrain him facedown and was up on his knees at Randy's stern command. Orton reentered his partner's ass from behind now and plowed it like mad. He gripped the Irishman's hips and banged him hard. Randy's groans were loud and unhindered by any self-consciousness. "I'm gonna cum," Orton said through ragged breaths. "You are NOT. Got it?"

"Yeah," Sheamus answered, knowing he'd have to fight to keep that promise. Randy fucked his partner for several more amazing minutes and then moaned loudly as he came, emptying himself in the sexy redhead. He pulled out. "Don't move," Randy told him and quickly set Sheamus free. "Get up and just lean back on your knees, like me."

Sheamus raised himself to his knees and just leaned back into Randy's strong chest. Orton began jerking his partner's cock. He hurriedly pulled Sheamus' arms back away from his torso. Randy wanted this shot to be golden. The big Irishman moaned and let his head lay limply on Randy's shoulder as he was pumped. "Just let it go," Randy said softly. "Cum for me." Sheamus groaned loudly and came, his thick semen shot up high and splashed Randy's fist and his own torso. He moaned as Randy pumped him dry. The two finally lay down, still out of breath.

"That was fucking hot," Randy proclaimed.

"Oh my God, yes," Sheamus echoed the thought. "Holy shit."

Orton rose and playfully smacked Sheamus' butt. He headed to the restroom and left the camera rolling for whatever his partner might do alone in the room. Sheamus actually just lay there, exhausted and catching his breath. When Randy returned, he casually picked up the remote control and stopped the cameras.

As soon as Sheamus departed, Orton couldn't hit the replay fast enough. There it was, in beautiful color, sharply detailed. Six angles of heaven. And smoking hot audio. He was keeping this raw footage forever but getting a trusted porn editor to make this into one hot little movie just for Randy's collection. And a copy for one other person.

_In Chicago_

Punk downloaded the merchandise he'd paid so handsomely for. He'd spent a good chunk of change getting the cameras installed and quite a bit of time getting Orton on board. But as he watched what his money had yielded, even before the editing, he knew it was worth every penny. He paused the video and stared at his boyfriend's face. He was so natural and unaware of any prying eyes. This was better than being in the same room.


	35. Scene 28

Alone in his loft with nothing on his mind but watching the secret sex tape, Punk slowly stroked himself. He zoomed some shots in, rewound parts he really liked and got hot watching the expressions on his boyfriend's face. Punk was so liking the little home movie until he got to one part and he let go of himself and rewound. Randy had asked Sheamus "Who owns you?" and his boyfriend had replied, "You do."

What the hell was Sheamus thinking saying that to Randy? Punk thought. He was furious. And damn Randy for setting Sheamus up with that question. He rewound again and noticed the pause and look of alarm from his boyfriend. Punk began to calm as he told himself that Sheamus had only answered to please Randy and that he was certainly still Punk's hot piece.

Finally, Punk had enjoyed enough for the moment. He sent a text message to Randy: _This is amazing. When do you think you will have it as one continuous scene?_

Moments later, Randy replied: _I already sent the footage. He says a week, maybe sooner. Did you like that money shot?_

Punk replied:_ Yes indeed. He has a hot ass. But make sure you remember that ass belongs to me. Understand?_

Randy: _Hurt feelings because he said he was mine? It's just roleplay._

Punk:_ Just watch your words next time._

Randy:_ Next time? WTF? I'm not playing this spy shit again._

Punk: _We'll see. I'll catch up with you later._

Randy did not reply and Punk re-watched the video again, trying to take in every camera angle. He couldn't wait for Randy's friend to edit it and use camera angles for the hottest views from beginning till end. He jerked off, getting loud and rough with his own cock. Now, he couldn't wait for his hot ginger to fly up I the morning.


	36. Scene 29

As soon as Sheamus got into Punk's SUV, the tattooed brunette had his hands all over his boyfriend's body – his strong thighs and arms, his chest.

"Missed me, I see," Sheamus teased.

"The minute we get to my place, I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk," Punk said roughly, his sexy eyes were dark with desire.

"Damn," Sheamus replied a bit surprised by Punk's eagerness. "Gonna let me shower first?"

Punk's jaw was set. "That would be a waste. You're going to need a hell of a shower after I'm done with you. I'm going to have you sweating, and cumming all over yourself like a slut. And I'll probably shoot off on you myself. You're going to be a messy, messy boy." Punk's eyes twinkled.

The redhead had gotten hard listening to Punk's hot dialogue. "If I give ya a hard time, ya gonna punish me?" He wanted Punk's discipline. He wanted Punk to take him the places that he used to in their scenes.

"Oh, baby," Punk soothed. "I'm going to punish you no matter what." Sheamus moaned when Punk said that and Punk smirked. He gave the vehicle more gas. They couldn't get there soon enough.


	37. Scene 30

Punk shoved Sheamus hard onto the bed and climbed on top. He roughly grabbed the redhead's face and smashed his lips to his boyfriend's. Sheamus clung tightly to Punk and returned the hot kisses. He moaned against Punk's mouth and ran his hands up his boyfriend's inked arms.

"Take your shirt off," Punk demanded. "I want to see that hot fucking body of yours." He quickly helped the Irishman in pulling his shirt over his head and Punk tossed it the floor.

"Pants too," Punk said breathlessly. He moved down his boyfriend's body freeing him from his jeans. As he moved back up the big man's body, Punk grabbed his boyfriend's stiff cock and squeezed it roughly. Sheamus groaned loudly and pushed up into Punk's hand, wanting more manhandling of his throbbing dick. "Mm, my boy likes me to rough his cock up," Punk purred wickedly.

"Fuck yeah," Sheamus moaned as he allowed Punk to vigorously rub his erection through his close-fitting boxer-briefs.

Punk was still fully clothed and treating his boyfriend like a slut. He slowly pulled back the waistband of the redhead's underwear and watched his cock pop free. Loud groans escaped Sheamus' lips as his erection was exposed. Punk quickly moved to grasp it, skin against skin. He stroked his boyfriend.

"Beg me to suck you," Punk sternly told him. He wanted to hear the redhead plead.

"Oh please, suck me. Please, Punk. Suck me," Sheamus begged without shame. Punk gave in and wrapped his lips around his boyfriend's thick cock. Sheamus pumped forward, moaning and breathing heavily. He couldn't get enough. Punk made sure the blowjob kept Sheamus on the edge and stopped when he felt the redhead getting too much pleasure. The teasing made Sheamus whine.

After quite a while, Punk released the stiff dick and moved to kiss Sheamus. They sucked at each other's lips and intertwined their tongues.

Punk removed his shirt and Sheamus' hands were all over the colorful ink. Punk pulled his hands away and pinned the big man's arms. Smirking, Punk asked, "Who _really_ owns you?"

For a moment, Sheamus was caught off guard. It was as if Punk knew that he'd slept with Randy and had been asked the same question. Punk slapped his face, snapping him out of the haze. "Who owns you?" Punk yelled.

"You," Sheamus answered quickly. His tone dropped to a low, sexy one. "It's always you, Punk." He tightly gripped Punk, breathing against his warm chest. "Fuck me," He moaned against Punk's skin.

"Oh, I plan on it," Punk replied. "I'm going to fuck you good." He gripped his boyfriend's hair and pulled his head back so he could bite at the pale skin of the prone neck. He gave Sheamus' face another hard smack.

Punk stood to strip completely. "Put your face in the pillow and that hot ass in the air," Punk ordered roughly.

Obediently and so horny, Sheamus turned over and positioned himself just as Punk wanted. He soon felt Punk's lubed fingers at his pucker, pushing in and opening him. He groaned loudly into the pillow as Punk worked his tight hole with his slick digits. "Take it for me," Punk urged his boyfriend. Sheamus pushed his ass higher, only thinking of getting Punk's cock.

Sheamus felt Punk move close to him and the brunette's thick cock was against his ass. Punk laid into his boyfriend's ass cheeks with hard slaps, turning them pink. As he spanked the big redhead, Punk delighted in hearing the whines and moans from his submissive lover.

No longer able to wait, Punk slipped his lubed cock deep inside. Like other times, when the sex had been hot, he got in easily. He fucked Sheamus hard right from the start and banged him until he was exhausted.

Punk pulled out and pushed his boyfriend to turn over. He re-entered facing the redhead, smacking his face a few times. God, Punk loved getting rough with Sheamus. And Sheamus loved getting treated roughly, moaning with each slap.

Punk was pumping at a wonderful pace – not fast but not so slow that Sheamus couldn't cum. Punk wrapped a hand around his boyfriend's cock and stroked him. "Cum for me," Punk said sternly. Sheamus wanted to, tried to, but couldn't seem to let go.

"Come on," Punk pushed. "Cum for me. I want to see it." His pressure made Sheamus get more tense. "I said to cum," Punk repeated.

Sheamus began to ignore him and allowed himself to think about fucking Randy's big cock. He thought about how good Randy's heavy, strong body felt on his. He came quickly, pearly cum spilling from his cock. Punk followed as soon as he saw the hot liquid.

"Yeah, I own you," Punk whispered and kissed Sheamus. Again the redhead felt a very odd sensation at Punk's choice of words. Had Randy told Punk about the night they'd been together?

While laying together in what should have been sweet after-glow, Sheamus had to ask, "Did Randy tell ya something?"

"No. What are you talking about?" Punk pretended to be confused.

"I can't keep things from ya." Sheamus took a deep breath. "I played with Randy on Tuesday night. Ya know, I did a power exchange thing. I tried to call ya and ask your opinion. Ya didn't answer and since ya okay'd it to start with, well, I did it."

"You fucked him?" Punk seemed angered.

"Well yeah, ya know, in a domination/submission scene. Like ya talked me into doin already."

Punk relished making Sheamus feel guilty. It was absolutely wrong. "I can't believe you did that without asking me."

Though Punk had set up the meeting, ignored Sheamus' call that night and had an X-rated video of the event, he still pretended to be hurt. "I just can't believe it."

Sheamus was near tears. "I'm sorry. I really thought ya might not care. I messed up. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"I can forgive you, eventually," Punk said in a sad voice. He knew that for a while, he'd have his boyfriend trying in every way to please him. He basked in the power that he felt.


	38. Scene 31

Off until Monday, Punk used the time to guilt his boyfriend into serving his every need. Sheamus pleased Punk with spontaneous blowjobs, allowing harder corporal than he preferred – allowing Punk to get rougher when striking him and sex anytime Punk wanted it.

For Punk, it was a vacation in paradise. He was getting everything he wanted. On Sunday morning, he slipped into the master bath where Sheamus was taking a hot shower. Punk joined him and immediately began fondling his partner's cheeks. "I love this ass," Punk growled.

"I just can't," Sheamus told him reluctantly. "I'm exhausted. We fly out tomorrow. I have a match. I need rest."

"I have a match, too." Punk seemed annoyed. "Does that not matter?"

"Yeah, o' course. But ya don't seem tired so I mentioned mine." Sheamus tried to hold Punk. "I'm so tired."

Pulling away and pretending to be hurt, Punk played the guilt card. "I guess you wouldn't be tired if Randy was around."

"That's not true," Sheamus defended himself. "I'd tell him to fuck off, actually." The redhead was serious. He didn't want to be with anyone. "I need rest and I have to fit in gym time at some point today."

"You and the gym." Punk rolled his eyes. "You went the last three days."

"Yes!" Sheamus finally yelled. "That's what I do. I workout daily if I can. I eat healthy. I rest. And I do my job well." He glared at Punk. "_You_ are not my job. You're my social life but you're starting to seem like a job. Fuck!"

With eyes burning, Punk slapped his boyfriend hard enough to knock him off balance. "You will never speak to me like that again." He pushed the big man with force against the shower wall. "I just want you and you're turning me away and yelling. But it was fine to go play with another guy when you were lonely. Do you like hurting me?"

"I don't wanna hurt ya at all," Sheamus told Punk softly. "I'm not _that_ tired. What do ya need?" He was filled with guilt again over his bad decision.

"For starters," Punk answered. "Why don't you get on your knees and show me that you're sorry." He was pushing on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Get down there," Punk whispered. As the redhead lowered himself to the shower floor, Punk stroked his hair. "That's good. Show me you want to make me happy."

Though thoroughly exhausted and feeling quite manipulated, Sheamus wanted to please his boyfriend. He settled on his knees and took Punk's thick cock into his mouth. Punk put a palm on the shower wall and one on the back of his partner's head, pushing gently. "Fuck yeah," Punk said low as he pumped his hips forward. Sheamus' mouth felt like velvet swallowing Punk's dick. "Like that, yeah."

Sheamus sucked him well, taking Punk deep and allowing the uncomfortable pushes forward from his partner's cock. The redhead tried to maintain a pace without gagging, but Punk was just too pushy. Sheamus pulled back suddenly, choking and coughing.

"Fucking take it," Punk demanded and his partner was back on the stiff cock, sucking and slurping. He wanted to placate Punk as best he could. Again, Punk pushed deep and made Sheamus choke. "God, I love gagging you on my cock." He popped his dick from his partner's mouth. "I'm gonna fuck you. Get up."

Much too tired for sex, Sheamus still wanted to please Punk and he stood. He waited for Punk's next demand but he had no passion for the usually satisfying sex with his sexy, inked boyfriend.

"Just bend over," Punk told him. His tone was cold. "Now." He got hard treating his man like a common prostitute. He felt so powerful and primal as he pushed the redhead over the granite bench. He gave the pale ass a hard smack. After hearing his partner grunt loudly, Punk delivered several more intense slaps to the round ass before him. Sheamus twisted away and Punk jerked him back to take a few more.

For some reason, Sheamus recalled the first time he'd had sex with Punk in a steamy hotel shower. Punk had smacked him hard that time and when Sheamus twisted away, Punk laid off and stroked other parts of his body. Punk was so hot then, strict but caring. Now, he was just rough.

Punk reached for the shampoo to use as lube and covered his fingers. He slipped a shampoo-covered digit into his partner's tight opening. Sheamus yelped and immediately turned and sat down on the bench.

"Get back up," Punk barked.

"It burns," Sheamus complained. "We've been doin it every damn day and that soap hurts like hell."

"You'll be fine when you get relaxed." Punk pulled at the big man's arm. "Get up."

"I'm not gonna get up," The redhead insisted.

Punk slapped him and Sheamus snapped. He slapped Punk back right in the face just as Punk had done to him. The brunette grabbed his jaw in surprise. Instead of yelling or retaliating, Punk dropped to the bench beside his partner. Guilt washed over him. For the first time in a while, Punk felt sorry for the selfish and quite mean way he'd been treating his boyfriend. He knew he'd been using him and forgetting that he cared for him so much in the beginning.

"I've been a jerk," Punk told his partner in a soft voice. He reached for the redhead's hand and was happy when Sheamus grasped his. He leaned over and kissed Sheamus' neck. "Give me a chance. Let me please you." His hand found the redhead's dick and handled it gently, stroking it slowly. His boyfriend's cock hardened quickly. The big man leaned back and moaned. Punk's touch felt nice. Better than nice.

Punk leaned down and wrapped his lips around his partner' s thick erection. "Oh God, yeah," Sheamus moaned as Punk took him deep and hugged his cock with his warm mouth. "I do want ya to fuck me. Just don't hurt me."

Punk loved the sound of that and pulled away from his partner. He turned the shower off quickly and the two made their way to the bed, still damp from the hot shower. Punk pushed Sheamus down, taking care to not be cold but still firm. He brushed his dick across the redhead's mouth and Sheamus quickly pulled it into his mouth. He sucked Punk as deep as Punk had sucked him, wrapping his arms around Punk's thighs. Punk slipped his hand through the wet red hair of his partner. "You still want me to be a little rough?"

"Mm hmm," was the answer from the redhead as he continued sucking Punk thoroughly. He loved Punk's slaps and spankings. He just wanted Punk to listen to him and care about his pleasure as well. He knew Punk's bad attitude stemmed from the Randy incident. But when Punk behaved as he was now, Sheamus didn't give a damn about another guy. When all was said and done, he did want to belong to Punk and only him.

"Yeah? You still like that?" He tugged on his boyfriend's hair and used it to pull him closer. "You still want to take my cock to the back of your throat?" He pushed in to his partner's mouth but slowly, smoothy, allowing the redhead to adjust gradually to Punk's impressive size. Sheamus allowed Punk's head to brush against his throat and he moaned loudly. That made Punk want to pump and he did, but gently, slowly. His partner made a slight gagging noise and Punk pulled back, controlling himself as well as Sheamus – the way to really be a good dominant lover.

The brunette pulled his cock free and urged Sheamus to climb onto the center of the bed by pushing him gently. Punk moved between his lover's strong thighs and started sucking his dick. He loved how Sheamus moaned and couldn't keep still. Punk reached for his partner's hands and held them down and he continued taking the thick cock into his mouth. Punk remembered how hot it used to be. He didn't have to hurt his boyfriend to control him. Just holding the redhead's hands firmly while sucking him was a hot way to be in control but still make Sheamus whine with pleasure.

Unable to wait any longer, Punk climbed on top of Sheamus and pushed his legs apart. "You need to get fucked hard, don't you?"

"Yeah," His partner answered, breathing hard and writhing about. He grabbed the lube and handed it off to Punk. The brunette pulled Sheamus into a kiss. "Good boy," Punk purred, pleased that his lover had retrieved the silky liquid.

Sheamus grunted when the warm lubricant spilled onto his cock, scrotum and in between his cheeks. Punk emptied the body slicking his lover up. The sexy, lean man took time stroking his partner's cock. He let his fingers play with the lubed balls, slipping them around in his fingers. And he was gentle and slow, probing the tight pucker that he wanted to fuck so badly.

"Open up," Punk sternly spoke and smacked the inner thigh of his horny lover. Moaning freely, Sheamus spread his legs wider for Punk. While still using slick fingers to make Sheamus ready, Punk slapped the pale inner thighs several times. Each smack made his boyfriend groan with pleasure. Punk withdrew his fingers and delivered a few extra-hard smacks to his partner's now-pink thighs. He pushed his cock forward and gained easy entry into the properly readied opening. It felt amazing for both and Punk wondered why he'd wanted to rush before. This was much better and he actually felt much more in control making his boyfriend shake with intense feelings of pleasure and lust.

As Punk moved faster into his partner, he started pumping the big man's stiff cock. "I want to do this until you cum with me. You like that idea?"

Sheamus looked intently into Punk's eyes. "I want that so much," He almost whispered. His face just gave away how much he wanted Punk and how much love he had for the man.

After quite a bit of steamy sex, the two came together just as Punk had wanted. It was a hot intense orgasm for each. Sheamus looked wiped out. Punk stroked his cheek and played with the still-damp red locks. "You wanna sleep longer today? I have some stuff to do. You can just stay here and relax."

"I could sleep, to be honest with ya. Just for a while longer and then I _have_ to go to the gym."

"We'll go together. I'll spot you," Punk smiled. "How about I check on you in a couple of hours?"

"That sounds good," Sheamus told Punk, a weary little smile on his face.

"Okay," Punk kissed Sheamus softly and lay beside him, stroking his hair and watching him. He stayed quite a while just holding his partner.

"I'm sorry for treating you badly," Punk barely whispered and kissed his lover's shoulder. He was so upset with himself. He knew he had a natural tendency to be unfair and rough but he knew the real trouble started when he'd demanded that they start brining others into the relationship. That's when Sheamus had become rebellious and started trying to control Punk more. He knew he'd put that taste of power into play and he regretted it now. He wanted his same sweet Sheamus back.


	39. Scene 32

Randy: _Get to my room NOW 1605_

The man reading the text was turned on immediately and quite obediently hopped the next elevator to the higher floor. In minutes, the sexy Viper was opening the door with a smile on his lips.

"What's this shit? I'm on the tenth floor and you're on the sixteenth. I'm far more important than you," Punk said arrogantly and pushed past Randy. But he smiled. Only one thing would make Punk come running to Randy like a puppy – the private porno was finished.

Randy leaned his large frame against the door and watched Punk squirm. This was a rare treat.

"Well? Give me the video," Punk impatiently demanded.

"Say 'Please'," Randy smirked.

"I don't think so," Punk replied quickly.

"Worth a shot," Randy smiled. He was obviously in a great mood to joke with Punk so freely. He picked up the controller to his Play Station and started the video saved to the hard drive.

"Um, I think I'll watch this alone." Punk looked annoyed.

"Just watch this one part," Randy insisted. He pointed to the tv screen.

The director had started with the old-school 3, 2, 1 reel countdown but played it in reverse as to signify a wrestling count 1, 2, 3. Punk thought that was very creative. Punk was surprised when the next thing to come on the screen was the beginning of his own ring entrance – the static and then the "Punk fist" in the air. Then he was looking at a shaky image of himself. There was the loud sound of a tracker trailer running nearby but he was still very audible. The video was being shot with Randy's phone outside an arena and captured Punk making the deal for the sex video. Then Randy was on next, sitting in front of the cam. "This video was commissioned and financed by CM Punk as you already know from the previous footage. If you're offended by things that are hot – get the fuck out." Blackout.

Randy stopped the video before it even showed Sheamus and himself getting "hot" as Randy promised. He looked to Punk. "Insurance."

Punk wasn't as angry with Randy for using his phone to catch him on video but more at himself for not noticing that Randy was using his phone that day. Everybody had their phones all the time, always playing, texting and in this case, using the camera quite strategically.

"In case you decide to be angry at me or Sheamus, I thought getting your part on video was the smart thing to do." Randy smirked. "And I somehow think you paying for us to do that is even sicker. So, enjoy." Randy tossed a flash drive to Punk. He caught it and eyed Randy angrily.

"Alright man, guess we're all in," Punk relented and stood. He was going to make a bee line to his laptop.

"Well, _we_ are," Randy corrected. "Sheamus doesn't even know he's 'in' anything." He felt guilty and looked down sadly.

"Grow up," Punk said, rolling his eyes. He left with the flash drive in his pocket, his fingers wrapping around it excitedly.


	40. Scene 33

Punk shut and locked and latched his door. He knew his sexy boyfriend was occupied for several hours elsewhere in the city with an appearance. He snapped the flash drive into place and opened the files seeing one marked "Disclaimer" and the other "Video." He was pleased the two were separate files. He planned on trashing that annoying disclaimer but first, he had to watch the video.

He started the video and was impressed with the high quality image. The editor had been worth his price. Punk was soon absorbed in the movie – watching his boyfriend's vanilla pale skin merge with his favorite "frenemy's" tanned inked canvas. "Oh my God," Punk said low so turned on by the amazing footage. This version was much better than the broken shots. The editor knew his way around a zoom angle and used it well. "Fuck yeah, money shot," Punk growled and stroked his hard cock.

The sex was flawless, angle blending to angle, catching the hottest shot for the video. Punk was pretty sure that the editor charged a fortune not only for skill and privacy but perhaps a raging cocaine habit. No one could produce such a quality piece of editing in a week without staying up all hours of the night. Punk was happy not knowing the demons of the genius who put his video together.

It seemed as if only minutes had passed as Punk was nearing the end of the video for a second time. He jumped when the door shook in it's frame. His boyfriend called from the other side. "Hey, ya locked me out." He laughed sweetly.

Punk jumped up, tried to conceal his massive erection and closed the file and closed his laptop. He opened the door to his sexy partner and was ready to fuck him right there in the doorway.

"What's up with you?" Sheamus asked Punk, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm horny as fuck." He attacked his partner's lips and forced him to drop his bags before the door was even completely closed. "Mm, c'mon. I want to fuck you." He pushed his ginger-haired lover hard into the wall. The big man grunted but allowed Punk's assault, kissing him back and gripping his heavily inked arms.

Punk's warmth felt good after spending hours smiling and autographing for fans. He expended energy, both mental and physical, making sure he treated each fan with respect and kindness. It was stressful sometimes when he was exhausted. Letting Punk just control him was an amazing recovery.

And Punk was all about control at the moment. He unzipped himself and grabbed Sheamus' hand, bringing it to his hard-on. He moaned as the redhead stroked him. And Punk returned the gesture. After a few moments of teasing and some excited struggling, the two were in bed, pressed skin-on-skin. "Oh fuck," Punk moaned teasing his boyfriend's pucker with a slick finger. He slipped it in and massaged making the redhead whine with pleasure."I want to get in here." Punk was aggressive and pulled Sheamus to his knees. Punk mirrored the position and entered his partner – both on their knees. Sheamus held the wall-mounted headboard and took Punk's hard thrusts readily.

The move was slow, sneaky and was on Sheamus before he realized it. Punk's arms were positioned around the redhead's neck in a chokehold – a move they'd agreed to banish from their sex games long ago. As if it were the past again, Sheamus tapped Punk's arm, the agreed upon signal to stop. Although in the past, Punk couldn't seem to be able to stop hence the banning of the risky act.

There was no sexual excitement as Sheamus banged on Punk's arm, thinking simply, "He's not stoppin."

Punk shook from the muscle exertion that he put into the hold, leaning back hard into it and ignoring his boyfriend's frantic tapping. And then ignoring the pulling at his arm, the struggling. And then it was quiet and motionless. "Fuck yeah," Punk grunted and jerked his boyfriend away from the headboard and face-first into the bed. The dead weight almost made Punk topple backwards but his intense passion for the act kept him pumped and he managed the position he wanted, on top of his partner's lifeless body, fucking him from behind. There was no question that Punk had managed to pretty easily take his big partner out of commission but his persistence in the hold was dangerous. He was determined to have an orgasm like this. It was and always had been one of Punk's ultimate fantasies, to fuck his unconscious boyfriend. In the past, he'd reigned himself in and respected his lover's wishes. But after watching the video and getting turned on and perhaps, wanting to out-do Randy, there was no stopping Punk. No permission was sought. No questions were asked. No choice was given. Punk just proceeded and still stayed clamped tight to his partner's neck, every second that ticked by depriving oxygen to the brain of the man he loved. Punk pumped hard and grunted, his lover's body felt delicious. "Oh fuck, oh fuck," Punk came hard and released the hold as he did.

Right away, Punk snapped back to reality and slapped his boyfriend hard several times on the shoulder. The redhead stirred and for a moment seemed confused as if he might say "Where am I?" but he was silent and looked at their nudity and recognized the situation. Punk was prepared for anything except what Sheamus did. He pulled his limbs tight and turned away and cried. It was serious "man tears" that Punk only saw from people who lost a loved one or witnessed a tragic event. Was this event _that_ tragic for his partner?

"Hey, look you're okay," Punk shook his partner. "Come on, Sheamus. You're all good. No damage done."

Then the reaction that Punk had expected. Sheamus rolled over, eyes red and face contorted and punched Punk in the mouth, sending him backwards and onto the floor. Slowly, Punk got up. He licked the blood trickling from his lip and smirked. "Totally worth it."

Sheamus was off the bed fast and kicked Punk's legs out from under him. He straddled the brunette and wrapped his hand's around Punk's neck. The Irishman applied real pressure and watched Punk turn red and struggle. He kept the pressure on but then jerked away, cursing.

"I can't fuckin do it," He said angrily. "I'll never be the sick bastard that you are."

Punk got to his feet, holding his throat and bleeding. "You're overreacting." He was hoarse. "Come on, forgive me."

"Get the fuck out. I'm serious. Get out before I kill ya."

There was an expression that Punk had never seen before and he grabbed his clothes and shoes. He knew his partner needed to be left alone. He ran water on a cloth from the bathroom and held it to his lip.

"Okay, okay," Punk said soothingly. "Just breathe. Think. Let's work this out."

"Get out," Sheamus yelled.

Punk left the room and cursed on the other side, realizing he'd forgotten his key. Then, he was panic stricken. His laptop was on the desk with the flash drive still plugged in. He couldn't breathe for a moment. He didn't want to cause suspicion by asking to come back in only to take the flash drive and leave. He thought about Sheamus' state of mind and honestly believed his boyfriend wouldn't even notice the computer, which Punk carried all the time. Meanwhile, he decided to visit Randy and just spill the ugly truth. He prayed silently that Sheamus not see the flash drive and become curious.


	41. Scene 34

"You did what?" Randy asked with wide eyes.

"You're as touchy as him," Punk replied. He was annoyed. "Big deal. I choked him out. It's been done to me before and I'm fine."

"During sex?" Randy pressed for an answer.

"Well, no, in a jiujitsu class." Punk looked away. "Same thing." He tried to sound casual.

"It is not the same thing," Randy told Punk, knowing the man knew that already. "You crossed a line. You didn't even ask. And that's a serious thing to do. It's not like you smacked him on the ass or something."

"Fuck, it's totally safe. Jesus, you're both such pussies." Punk thought he'd get backup from a fellow top. "It's part of rough play. I get to do whatever I want to do sometimes. He should just listen to me."

Randy looked angrily at Punk. "Are you demented? You don't just do whatever you want to do. That would make rape an okay activity. You get that?"

"But I've already controlled him a hundred times. So by now, I should have some leeway."

"Not really." Randy shook his head. He was shocked at Punk's selfish view of the world. "You can never just do what you want without consent. You just don't."

"Well, that's your way." Punk tuned out Randy's lecture. "I'm doing my things the Punk way. And I'm not changing for anybody. He _will_ forgive me. I know him."

"Are you going to abuse your power again?" Sadly, Randy did believe that Sheamus would forgive Punk eventually.

"Not right away," Punk smirked. "But you can abuse it for me. Make another video. But get, you know, rougher."

"I'm not into trippy scenarios. I get as rough as I like." It aggravated Randy that Punk was ordering him around now too.

"God, if _you_ fucking choked him out, I'd give you like 10-grand." He was looking at Randy with a hopeful and somewhat frantic expression.

"I don't need ten-thousand dollars," Randy replied dryly. "And I wouldn't do it for ten-million." He meant it. If his moral beliefs weren't enough to control him, the possibly of severely injuring or even killing someone was plenty.

"I just want to get him used to submitting to it." Punk breathed deeply, obviously getting hot thinking about it. He looked at Randy with a serious expression. "Because he's going to take it again – as many times as I want him to."

"You're too dangerous to be allowed someone to dominate." Randy added, "You aren't pleased enough with 'playing.' You want to do 'real' things. You need actual control. That's not healthy."

"You're the same way," Punk snapped. "I've seen you with him. You fucking hypocrite."

Randy smiled arrogantly. "He's never asked me to stop anything."

"Because he doesn't fear you," Punk countered. "You don't have that kind of hold over him, like I do."

"I don't need to be feared," Randy said quickly. "I'm respected." He seemed to think for a moment. "And I respect others. You don't."

"We balance each other," Punk offered. "We should double-team him. I can be rough and you can be respectful." He chuckled. "But seriously, we should. That little taste of it before was too damn much. I loved it."

"He hasn't even forgiven you and you're moving on to the next thing. Fuck, get a grip on reality."

"You can talk him into forgiving me," Punk seemed to find the idea to be a good one and smiled.

"Hell no."

"Come on, man. You could be fucking within an hour. He didn't even get off. He'll want it if you ask him."

"No way. You just said that you'd do more of this abuse of power type shit to him. I'm not helping." Randy was shaking his head with conviction.

Punk stood and approached Randy and stood nearly toe to toe with the taller man. Punk was high on power and had no intensions of backing down. "Do it or I swear to God the next video you watch will be me choking him out again while I fuck him. You can sit there and watch that and know you caused it."

"Back the fuck off, you crazy motherfucker." Randy shoved Punk away.

"That's it. I'm doing it." And Punk did look crazy. It was clear that the lines of reality and fantasy had become a blur to him.

"Okay, okay," Randy relented. "Maybe I'll text him." His tongue slipped across his bottom lip. "But what will you do for me?"

"You have to be fucking kidding," Punk said with a cross expression taking over his face. "Is that some proposition? I don't do that shit."

"Well, I'm not helping you. No double-team, no new video and no text." Randy crossed his arms and stared at Punk. "Unless you're willing to do something for me." Orton stroked his cock through his jeans and smirked.

"Fine," Punk gave in. "I'll give you a handjob."

Randy snorted. "Yeah, right. I don't think so. More like a blowjob." He brazenly ran his thumb across Punk's lips softly and played at the lip ring. He lowered his voice. "Come on, let me have that hot mouth and then I'll fix your whole Sheamus situation."


	42. Scene 35

"Don't expect me to like it, bitch," Punk snapped at Orton. He dreaded this sick submission to his rival but Randy really did have him by the balls, figuratively and perhaps, later, literally. He was angry with himself for telling Randy about that chokeout incident.

"I'll like it enough for us both, bitch," Randy said snidely and sat back on the bed, leaning into the pillows. "Take your shirt off and come here."

"I'm not shedding clothing, you prick."

"Fine, I'll text Sheamus and tell him to come to me. I won't hurt him." Randy removed his phone from his pocket and Punk cursed. He removed his shirt and threw it down, completely pissed off. "Aww, Punk is a good boy." Randy laughed.

"Dude!" Punk yelled. "Knock it off."

The sexy Viper became serious and intense. "I'm not knocking shit off. If I get this from you, I want to savor it. That means you get all humiliated and have to service me like a bitch. You playing or not?" Randy felt his cock harden a bit when he got more into the idea of controlling Punk. The now shirtless Punk didn't answer but looked at the floor, knowing he was defeated. Orton stayed quite serious. "Okay, good. Come crawl up the bed to me. And look me in the eye."

Punk's mind couldn't stop viciously fighting the scenario but he wanted those things that Randy could give him so badly. He took a deep breath and crawled onto the bed, forcing himself to make eye contact with the man awaiting his mouth.

"Hell yeah, just like that," Orton whispered, rubbing a full erection through his jeans. Punk was furious but made his way between Randy's legs and allowed the big man to push his head gently to his fly. Punk knew exactly what to do although he was usually the recipient. He licked up Randy's clothed hard-on and grabbed it carefully in his mouth. Orton moaned. "This is going to be the best blowjob I've ever gotten. You know why?"

"Yeah," Punk replied dryly. "Cause I don't want to do it and you know I don't even like you very much."

"Oh, you do know," Randy answered and smirked. He worked his fly and freed his big cock. "Come on, get to work." He loved ordering Punk about. Making another dominant player submit was such a turn-on.

After a moment of hesitation and Randy not pressuring him, Punk went for it and took Orton's thick cock in his mouth. Randy moaned loudly as the warmth of Punk's mouth surrounded him. He'd known not to push Punk or he'd lose the golden opportunity. And just as he'd thought, Punk had decided on his own to move forward with the blowjob. And Punk had a damn good mouth, his lips and tongue working Randy well. "Mm, yeah," Randy spoke softly and pushed slightly on Punk's head. He craned his neck so he could watch from the side. The sight of Punk swallowing most of his dick was delicious. "You like sucking my fat cock, Punk?" There was no answer and Randy let it go.

The hot blowjob continued a while, then Randy held Punk on each side of his face and begin pumping into his mouth. "Damn, I love fucking your face." Punk turned deep pink, taking Randy's psychological punishment as best he could. Punk gagged a couple of times on the thick cock. He knew it was exactly what he'd do if he were Randy and he vowed he'd have Orton's mouth on his cock eventually.

"You work me," Orton said to Punk and released his face. Punk went back to sucking Randy and paid no attention as Orton picked up his phone from the nightstand.

The view through the phone's lens was nice. Randy watched Punk bobbing on his cock as he recorded the event. "Smile bitch," Randy said and Punk looked up.

"Fuck!" Punk reached for the phone.

"No," Randy scolded. "This is more insurance." He chuckled. "Suck me more, Punk." He kept the camera on Punk.

Knowing he'd manage to get rid on the recording later, Punk just wanted to finish this bastard off. He went at Randy's cock quickly. Finally Orton pushed Punk's head away quickly and jerked himself off, shooting semen into Punk's face while still recording the event.

"Satisfied?" Punk asked angrily looking at the camera. He wiped the cum from his face knowing that the Viper had owned him totally. He would get revenge.

Orton put the phone down, "Yeah, I'm satisfied." Randy smirked. "Good job, Punk."

"Shut up and text my man, asshole." He rose to go wash his face.

Orton wiped away the seed and closed his fly. He grabbed his phone and texted Sheamus as Punk beamed. Blowing Randy had been worth it.


	43. scene 36

Still alone and shaken in his and Punk's hotel room, Sheamus sat quietly with a dull headache. He was furious with Punk for what he'd done to him. It was reckless and dangerous. It hurt him deeply knowing that Punk would use him apparently with no regret. The trust was gone. But he cared for Punk so much. The thought of really ending the relationship hurt more than Punk's cruel behavior. He wondered if he could just live a life where his day to day fate was in Punk's hands. He felt tears sting his eyes – just barely this time. His phone sounded and pulled his mind from his sad thoughts for the moment. It was a two-line text message from Randy. Sheamus read it a few times, somewhat confused until he grasped the meaning.

Back in Randy's room, Punk waited with absolutely no patience. "Fuck why hasn't he texted back?" He paced.

Orton sat on the bed, very quiet and reserved. He didn't seem very excited about getting some more Sheamus sex.

"Why are you so down? You look fucking miserable," Punk barked. He was aggravated with the world and Randy's demeanor was giving off bad vibes.

"I'm fine," Randy said dryly.

Minutes ticked by. Punk started again. "Damn, why is he ignoring you? What did you say?"

"I just, you know, told him what he needed to hear."

"How did you word it exactly?" Punk demanded.

"Punk, chill out. I'm sure he'll text back." Randy seemed on the brink of snapping.

"Give me the phone," Punk barked. "You probably said it all wrong and made it worse. Let me see." Randy sat motionless. Punk yelled, "Let me see the fucking phone!"

Slowly, Randy stood and removed it from his pocket. He tossed it to Punk. He read the message.

_Find the flash drive and watch it._ _I'm sorry._

Punk dropped the phone and started hyperventilating. "You stupid son of a bitch, what have you done?"

"The right thing," Randy answered, heartbroken that Sheamus was currently probably watching the worst betrayal of his life

In absolute shock, Sheamus watched the video only to see himself and Randy in the most intimate, personal situation two people could ever share. He couldn't keep looking at the screen seeing the images of himself, so naked and uninhibited – so unaware of being watched. He closed the file. He noticed the other marked "Disclaimer" and opened the file. The next few minutes made his world crumble completely. There was a line that Punk could cross and never be forgiven and this was it. He was breaking off the relationship that day, that minute. He sent a simple text: _We are over. My mind is made up and there is no chance of me taking you back, ever. I want ALL the copies of this video. You owe this to me. Do the right thing this one time._

Then to Randy: _I don't know why you alerted me but thank you. On the other hand, I will never forgive you. I need the copies of this video. My life literally depends on it. Wrestling is my life and this video would destroy it – and yours and his._

Sheamus' phone sounded. Randy:_ Bring Punk's laptop and flash drive._ _Rm 1605_

Sheamus gathered the items and took the elevator to the 16th floor. He was still too in shock to show much emotion. He knocked on 1605 and hoped that, on the other side, a sick ambush didn't await him.


	44. scene 37

Randy opened the door and could barely bring himself to make eye contact with Sheamus while Punk stared at him from across the room, looking angry.

"We'll destroy it all. Right now," Randy said softly. Punk didn't speak.

"You're angry with me? How fuckin dare you, Punk." Sheamus was stunned at Punk's cold demeanor.

"Let's just do this," Punk snapped.

Randy cleared the flash drive and then cleared the information from his PS3 as well as the unedited clips from Punk's computer.

"Okay, good. We're done," Punk said absolutely distraught that his fantasy video was gone.

"Not quite," Randy corrected. He picked up Punk's laptop and his PS3 and opened the balcony. "Being on the top floor has it's advantages." He looked down to only an empty parking area.

"No!" Punk yelled.

Orton dumped the devices over the edge and they fell sixteen stories to complete destruction.

"You motherfucker, I could've recovered it!" Punk was losing control.

"I know that!" Randy yelled back. Sheamus was already out the door, heading down to collect the pieces and keep them. He was still very paranoid.

_Later_

The three men stood quietly outside the local FedEx shipping center. Sheamus had the pieces packed and they were on their way to his home where a friend would collect the box, unaware of the contents. It would be waiting when Sheamus arrived home.

Sheamus had questioned them repeatedly about other copies of the movie. Both swore there were none. Punk was telling the truth and was almost physically sick.

Tucked safely away in St. Louis, Randy had the original hard drive in a lockbox at the bank. He knew that lying about the copy was wrong but he wanted that memory. He'd love the intense sexual relationship he'd had with the redhead and he would never betray Sheamus by allowing the video to be discovered. He'd take that secret to the grave and had even willed the key to the box to Sheamus. He had no intensions of ever letting Sheamus' dreams fall apart. He'd gone to great lengths to see to that.

"When we leave here today, this never happened," Sheamus told them. "I will never forgive either one of you and it's that simple. Punk, you've killed me inside. I won't be okay for a long time." He stared at Punk for a moment before turning to Randy. "I have no respect for you and I never will again."

"That's more than fair," Randy said quietly. "I know it doesn't matter. But I am so sorry."

"You're right, it doesn't matter," Sheamus answered honestly.

Punk said nothing and that said everything. He refused to apologize and any "love" he had for Sheamus was obviously not real. However, the love Sheamus had for him was very real and he was hurting deeply.

They'd arrived in two separate rentals. Sheamus didn't even trust them enough to be in the same car. He slipped behind the driver seat and shut the door without a word. His heart was broken. His head was pounding. And he so paranoid that Punk had a copy of the video.

Down the road, his phone sounded – a text from Randy.

_In case you are worried that copies are still around, here's some insurance._

A video was attached and Sheamus pressed play at a red light and watched. The video was that of Punk sucking Randy's cock and Sheamus had no idea when this had happened. But it did make him feel better.

He pulled over and texted back:_ Thank you for this. I know it puts you at jeopardy as well so you must trust me. If I could forgive, I would. And I don't regret our times together. But I know I can't ever forgive you._

Randy: _I don't blame you. I don't know if I can forgive myself. But Sheamus, find someone who will treat you good. Find happiness_.

"Yeah," Sheamus answered Randy though he was alone. "I will one day. I'll be okay." He pulled into traffic and blended in and headed to the next show to live his dreams and feel safe that no one could take them away.


End file.
